I Can Be Your Master
by DreamerCarroll15
Summary: Moxie Mars Moves to Becon Hills with her Foster mother and foster sister. Moxie's a witch who finds controling her magic at times a struggle. Especially when Jackson starts showing true affections for her and Derek being even weirder than normal around her. But on top of being a witch she finds she's half something else. Will any of her Becon Hill friends be able to help her? R
1. Chapter 1

**Heya. This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic. Don't worry I'm still doing my NATM and TBR fanfics. This is just if I put my OC in season 2 of Teen Wolf. Enjoy and no flames. **

**There's also abit of Irish In this but the OC explains it. She won't in the next chapters so they will be in Italics. **

**Summary: Moxie Mars Moves to Becon Hills with her Foster mother and foster sister. Moxie's a witch who finds controling her magic at times a struggle. Especially when Jackson starts showing true affections for her and Derek being even weirder than normal around her. But on top of being a witch she finds she's half something else. Will any of her Becon Hill friends be able to help her as she can help them? Will she find out what else she is? Will she finally fall in love with Jackson? Will Isaac have something to say about it? **

Chapter 1 -

Leave Me Out With The Waste.

Sighing I take in the new school looming infront of me as I walk up to it and its front doors. Students walking by barely take a second glance at me. Just what I wanted. I push some loose hair from my eyes and walk through the front doors. The nerves in my stomach making me feel sick. I hate when this happens, I'm more prone to exposing my magic here.

I soon find my way to the office. The lady behind the desk smiles warmily at me. Its oddly comforting me.

"Hello, I'm Moxie Mars" I introduce myself to her "I was told to see the princable first thing this morning"

"He'll be with you in a moment dear, take a seat there outside his office, he's with another student at the moment"

I smile and nod. I take a seat in one of the three blue uncomfortable plastic chairs, lined up outside the principle's office.

/

'Just go in' I yell at myself in my head as I stand outside the classroom door clencing my fists. I knock before entering. The women teaching the class smiles at me.

"You must be Moxie, our new student"

I smile and nod.

"That's me"

"I'm Mrs Robins, welcome to my English class Miss Mars.. Please take a seat there infront of Mr Whittlemoore"

I nod and sit infront of him. The mood suddenly changes from wonder to angry and fear.

His stare is the most uncomforting, almost like he wants me to feel uncomfortable. My eyes only lock with his for a moment but I already feel a strange connection to him. Wiping some hair from my eyes I try concentrate on the rest of the English lesson.

/

I pack up my things and head to lunch. The school's cafatira is packed, luckily I brought a lunch with me. I grab an apple from my locker and start getting ready for my next classes.

"Hi" a voice calls from behind me.

I turn around to a girl with black long curly hair, blue eyes, a heart shaped face and pale skin smiling at me holding the hand of a boy with brown wavy hair and brown eyes. Another boy with dark hair and green eyes stares at me. I smile and shut my locker.

"Hi"

"I'm Allison Argent, this is my boyfriend Scott McCall and Stiles."

The boys nod and Stiles smiles at me.

"Your new here right?" He asks.

"Yeah, just moved in from Ireland"

"Oh how're you finding America?"

"Its.. Different, very different.. I'm not used to it"

"Do you want to have lunch with us? Where going to just hang around the front of the school"

"Yeah alright" I say and sling my bag over my shoulder.

We walk outside the school and sit down at the steps.

I see the guy from ealier who made me uncomfortable in English.

"Who's that?" I say nodding over to him.

"Jackson Whittemore, he was captain of the lasscross team"

"Ooh"

"Do you play any sports..." Scott trails off to find out my name.

"Moxie, I'm Moxie Mars" I say alittle embrassed that I never told them that. "And yeah I play Gaelic, Rugby and Camoige"

"I've never played those sports" Scott says.

"I've never even heard of those sports before" Stiles says looking at his sandwhich.

"There an maith, I'll show you how to play them if you want?"

"That'll be cool" Allison says smiling.

"What's an maith?" Styles says trying to word the words properly.

"Go mo leis gale?"

"Excuse me?"

"Its Irish for excuse me, go mo leis gale, excuse me"

"Oh and an maith?"

"An maith is irish for very good"

"Wow.. I thought they spoke English in Ireland"

"Well we do but Irish is the native tanga"

Stiles raises his eyes smiling.

"It means language" I say smiling back.

"Oh"

"How come you moved here Moxie?"

"My ehh foster family decided to foster me from Ireland, they had me move over here"

"What happened to your parents"

"My ma died in child birth and nobody knew who my father was, I was raised in care"

"Harsh"

"Your telling me"

"So what's the difference from America to Ireland"

"Well first of all the weather, its bancherach in Ireland, that means bad, like its always raining in Ireland. Second the way ye speak, no offence but it sounds funny to me. The way you say Ireland annoys me though"

"What how?" Scott asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well you say it like eye-er-land when its are-land"

"Are-land?" Allison says prononcing it right.

"Sin e!" I say smiling.

"I think that means that's it?"

"Sa"

"What?"

"That means yes"

"Oh god, this is going to be hard" Stiles says laughing and shaking his head.

"And there's a lot more werewolfs around"

Stiles nearly chokes to death on his sandwhich.

"How'd you.." Scott starts but I interupt him.

"I'm a Witch, I can sense your a Werewolf"

"How come I can't sense your not human?"

"I don't know, you should but I guess I'm the exception"

"The only exception" sings Stiles off beat randomly.

Laughing at Stiles I feel happy, finally fitting in to this really weird world I'm not used too yet.

/

"To the office now Miss Mars!" Mrs Anderson says angrily.

Still laughing at my prank with the rest of the class, I walk out of the classroom and try to find my way to the princables office. There's the sound of rushing feet as someone runs by me. Its Jackson. I follow him. He looked really scared. I get that feeling I got when I sat infront of him again. I open the door to the boys bathroom, peeking my head through. Jackson stands up agaisnt the bathroom sink. Infront of him is a man with black hair, green eyes, pale skin and a stubble face.

"Your looking a little pale there Jackson, feelin okay?"

The man pushes Jacksons shoulder softly. Jackson looks scared.

"Never better"

Jackson moves, I can see his face better. The man circles him abit until he's facing Jackson.

"If somethings wrong, I need to know, your with me now"

Jacksons eyes narrow as he frowns with confusion.

"Wait, with you?" He laughs lightly " me with you?" More light laughter "what am I your little pet? Just because you gave me the bite doesn't mean I'm part of you little wolf pack. And sorry but you don't show outstanding leadership couolages"

"Is that so?"

From where I'm peeking I carnt see the mans face.

"Look I don't care how much I know, which doesn't involve running around the woods at night howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay so why don't you back-"

Before he can finish the man pushes Jacksons head to the side. Black liquid rolls down his neck, coming from his ear. Jackson's worried face scares me.

"What is it? What's happening?" He asks.

"Your bodys fighting the bite"

Anger replaces worry.

"Why?"

The man backs away, infront of the showers so I can see his face. Its shocked and confused.

"I don't know"

"What's it mean?" I ask forgetting that I'm not meant to be hearing this conversation.

Both of them jump at my voice. There eyes burn into me. The man looks even more shocked.

"Moxie?"

I nod.

"What're you doing here? How much did you hear?"

"You looked distressed, so I followed you" I say steping into the room.

The door shuts behind me as I walk up to them. The man takes a few steps away.

"Anna Williams" stutters the man.

"How'd you know my mother name?" I ask.

What would this werewolf have anything to do with my mother?

He backs away and goes into the shadows. I roll my eyes and fold my arms glaring into darkness.

"What did you hear Moxie?"

Jackson snaps me out of my trance.

"Everything, your changing into something else" I say.

I turn to face him. His blue eyes wide and for some reason making my heart race.

"I have a book at home that might have something to do with it"

"Your a werewolf too?"

"No. I'm a witch"

"How did you become one?"

"I was born one, why do you want to be a werewolf?"

He shrugs.

"You don't know? Well look I couldn't care less, I have to get to the princables office.." I walk over to him and wipe his neck.

His skin feels red hot under my toutch.

"Your kinda hot, you know" he says smirking.

"Wow.. They did tell me you were an ass.."

"Well I'm not"

I raise my eyebrows smiling.

"We'll see. See ya in English Jack"

"Its Jackson"

"Whatever John" I say nearly laughing.

/

"I'll see you on Monday" Carol says to me as I put the cake in the oven.

"Kay bye, have a fun meeting or whatever..."

"Its a buissness trip. Don't have any parties while I'm gone"

"Wouldn't be a party without you Carol" I say smiling.

She laughs and grabs her last suitcase. I hear her car leave the drive. That's it. I'm alone for the next two days. Well if you count Carol's daughter Mave who's five and sleeps more than a lazy cat. My first day at school was liveable. Everyone seemed to know me as Carols foster kid or that's the clown.

I smile remembering my pranks with Stiles and Scott from today. Hell even Jackson was fun. He's not so bad. He's an ass but I can get along with him. We have a laugh.

I look out the kitchen window. Next door outside the Lahey's house Isaac stands in the front lard.

I knock on the window, trying to get his attention. He mustnt hear me. Isaac helped me bring my stuff out of the moving vans when I moved in three weeks ago. He keeps standing there with his head down, hands in his pockets.

I groan and walk out of the kitchen and into the hall. The front door opens with a load creaking noise. He still doesn't look up.

I jog up to him and stand infront of him.

"Boo!" I say into his ear.

He looks up startled by the shock of my presence. Blood pouring down his face.

"Oh Isaac what happened?" I ask placing a hand on his cheek to move his head, so I can see where the cuts coming from.

"I..I.."

"ISAAC!" An older man's voice calls from deep within the house.

Grabbing Isaac's hand I can already tell what's happened. He has the look I saw in myself when I was five and had scars of my adoptive parents.

"Come inside, I'll clean you up"

"But my dad.."

"Fuck your dad, when he does something like this.." I say angry that someone that was meant to love someone could be hurting them.

We run to my house before Isaac's dad can come out and find him. Silently shutting the door behind him, I tell him to go into the kitchen.

Quickly I take out the nearly burning cake and throw it on the counter.

"Sit at the table, I'll just look for a first aid kit"

"Don't bother..."

"Isaac your really hurt, that'll scar.."

I should know. I've enough of them. Finding the first aid kit under the sink I sit beside him on the table. I open it up and look for the bandages, cloths and sprays.

"What happened?" I ask spraying some stuff on a cloth and begin wiping the cut.

"I spilled something and forgot to clean it up"

I sigh. Usually like Isaac's dad, abusers would take any chance they can to hurt anyone. I clean out the cut.

"You won't need stitches. Thank god. Its not too deep."

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that"

I rest my hand on his knee.

His eyes go straight to my hand and then straight back to me. A look of shock and supprise take over his facail expression.

"I did. I understand what your going through. Don't blame yourself Isaac. You didn't do anything wrong"

"I must if he keeps on beating me"

"No. Isaac don't you see your not the problem? Its him"

He looks at my hand again.

"How longs he been doing this?" I ask.

"Since my brother died, it got worse"

He slips his hand over mine on his knee. He sqeezes it.

"You don't have to go out of your way for me Moxie"

"Isaac, I'm your friend. As long as I'm breathing I'll go out of my way for friends"

He smiles and chuckles.

"Look stay the night. Go back tomorrow when he's cooled off.. Maybe. Or go to the police"

"I can't. I should get back"

"Isaac don't. Stay.."

"If I don't then it'll be worse when I do go home"

I nod.

"Alright. I'm here if you need me. Seriously. Any time any place"

He smiles.

"Thanks"

Smiling sadly back I walk him out to the back door.

I watch him climb the fence dividing my house from his.

/

**So that's the first chapter. Please review and let me know if I should continue this. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow someone faved this and someone's following this. I gotta say I was shocked! So that's why I'm putting up the next chapter. :) I just realised in the rush to upload my chapters that I never put down a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. This is just for the enjoyment of myself and maybe others.**

**Btw I'm skipping the second episode because I missed it.**

Chapter 2 - I Can't Explain Myself At All.

"So what? its different every week?" I ask Allison as we get ready for gym.

I change into green shorts and a black shirt that says "Pog Me Ta Me Gailge" (_kiss me I'm Irish_) in green writing.

"Yeah. Its rock climbing this week I think"

"Never done that before" I say frowning and grab my old pair of black converse.

"What did you do for gym class back in Ireland?"

"Ehh mostly basketball. Football. Or hurling. Or netball. Mostly depends on the weather. If it was warm we'd go play football on the green. If it was cold or raining.. Basketball in the gym"

"What about netball and hurling?"

"If you were lucky our PE teacher would let us play that" I say smiling.

A blonde girl walks by us with fizzy hair and achne on her chin.

"Who's that?"

"That's Erica"

I wait for Allison to say more but nothing comes.

"Uhh.. Nothing else to say about her?"

"I don't really know her"

"Alright. Come on let's go in to the gym. I can't wait for PE!" I say excited as I pull on Allison's arm.

She laughs as I pull her into the gym. I'm so excited I'm nearly jumping.

"Wow what's up with you?" Stiles asks laughing.

"This is the only thing I like about school."

"Why?" Lydia asks as she walks by. "All you do is run around and get sweaty"

"Well I don't like to get sweaty but I love to play sports"

"Right, right, listen up" a load males voice says.

We all look up at the man holding a clip board.

He looks down at it and smiles.

"So we have a new student. Moxie Mars?" He calls.

"That's me" I nearly scream causing people around me to laugh and stare.

Some snigger but I hold my head tall. Imma kill these motha's!

"Step up kid"

I walk up to face him infront of the class.

"So your the Irish student"

"So your the coach"

"Coah Finstock"

I nod smirking.

"Why don't you tell the class about yourself Miss Mars"

"Well... I play sports. Rugby, soccar, football and camioge. I think you know who I am by now"

Most people just look at me with glares, sneers or smiles on their faces.

"Right well.. Let's see how well you do on the.. ROCK WALL" he says gesturing towards the rock wall.

I cover my ears.

"Why'd he have ta be so load?" I mutter.

"Alright McCall and Allison" Coach calls.

Allison and Scott smile at each other and they go to hook themselfs up to the wall.

"So Moxie... If you like a girl and she doesn't really know you exisits what would you do?"

"Ehh well.. Personalily I don't like girls but I did have a friend that was in the same situation as you."

"Same situation as me?" He asks nervousily stuttering.

"Allison told me about the ice rink"

"Oh.. That"

"My friend Lauren liked this guy Tommy but he wasn't interested so she went out with his friend Paddy."

"Paddy, that's a real Irish name" he mumbles.

"Shut up and tell me finish me tale"

He puts up both hands as in to surrender.

"So anyway, Tommy got jealous and then before we even knew what was happening.. Lauren and Tommy were together and two years on still are"

"So what I've to make Lydia jelous?"

"Yes!" I say smiling.

My gaze turns to Scott and Allison.

"Scott McCall stop staring at her ass!" I yell.

People in the room snigger and laugh as Scott blushes.

"But you might want to tell this girl the plan first. And hope she agrees.. Most girls don't like being used"

"Right... So Moxie will you do me the honour of-"

Scott suddenly falls down the rock wall. I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Alright next is Stillinski and Erica"

Yawning I try go over to Allison when I'm pulled back by strong arms around my waist.

"Could you let go of me?" I ask through gritted teeth.

He chuckles and let's go. I turn around to slap him but to my supprise its not Jackson but Isaac. Looking to make sure anybody see's me I quickly push him into the shadows.

"Go now. I'll meet you at my house"

"Oh I'm not here for you" he says slyly even though his eyes manage to get a full look at my body.

"Then why else would you be here?" I ask confused.

Isaac was surely here for me. He knew I knew what he is now. Scott told me this morning. And maybe because I was closer than most people to him because I, like Jackson had known about his dad beating him and had given a statement.

"To pick my prey"

"Don't do anything stupid Isaac" I hiss quietly.

His eyes glow yellow as he smirks at me.

"Your not here to kill Jackson are you?"

"What would make you think that?" He asks, his smirk now turning into a wicked smile.

"How long can you stay in the darkness unseen?"

"I don't know"

"Let's find out"

His eyebrows knit to form a confused look on his face.

I smirk and put my palm on his chest.

"Freeze"

His yellow eyes widen and he gasps with shock.

"How did you do that?" He whispers.

"I wouldn't have your eyes glow like that, it'll make you noticable"

Quickly I rush back.

"Hey where'd you go?" Allison asks as I walk up to her and Scott.

"Nowhere"

"You missed it"

"Missed what?"

"Erica had a fit"

"What? She okay?"

I look around for the blonde.

"Right Whittmore and Moxie"

Quickly I go and hook myself up before Jackson's on the matt infront of the wall to catch anyone that might fall.

"Hey Jackson.."

He looks up at me from hooking himself up.

"Imma beat ya're feckin arse" I say smirking darkly.

He rolls his eyes smiling.

"Keep telling yourself that Mox"

"See ya" I say as I start climbing.

"Shit" he mutters as he starts to climb.

"Its only because you were closer to the wall than me Mox" he calls.

I laugh.

"Keep tellin yourself that Whittmore"

I hear laughter and Jackson climbing faster.

"Hey Moxie, I can see your undies!"

"Jackson what age are you?" I ask rolling my eyes.

That's joke is so old.

"I'm not the one with the dinosour undies"

Shit. I flush. Oh good. I hear sniggers.

"Where do you think I got them? I'll give them back to you after class if you want" I say quickly and reach the top.

I sit up at the top and see Jackson nearly 20 rocks away.

Everyone seems impressed because there clapping.

Jackson looks up at me. I wink and quickly get back on the rocks and kick my way down. He's on his way down as I unhook myself. I rush over to Allison standing with Scott and Stiles.

"Its okay Mox, nobody saw your underwear" Stiles says giving my shoulder a hug.

"I know. I'm not wearing dino underwear anyway" I lie.

"Don't mind him he's just an ass" Allison says.

"I know and I don't really care"

"Hey Erica.. Erica" I call as I grab my bag.

She's at her gym locker.

She looks at me with worry and embarressment in her face.

"You okay?"

Shocked fills her face.

She nods.

"Wanna join me for lunch today?"

She smiles a small smile and nods. I smile back.

"Cool. See ya then"

I quickly get out of the locker room. I have to get to the gym and unfreeze Isaac before someone see's him.

The gym's dark as I enter it. Nobody's around.

Yes there he is in the shadows. Frozen with a confused and frightened look on his face.

I go over and reverse the spell.

"Meet me under the blechers. Don't kill anybody on the way over" I growl and quickly run out knowing he'll already be there before I arrive.

I hear a door to one of the locker rooms open as I close the main door.

Running out into the hallway I race passed people. I don't stop until I'm on the field where the guys play lacross.

I go under the blechers before someone see's me.

Its not as small as I thought though not as big. Isaac sits with this head down. He looks up at me. His face still confused and frightened.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yeah.. How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stop me from moving. I felt frozen but not cold"

"It was a magic trick"

His eyes widen. I shouldn't tell him. He'll properly tell everyone.

"See you just thought you were. I'm.. Uhh.. Good at magic tricks like that... My uncle taught me" I lie.

In one way it wasn't really a lie. I taught myself all my magic and I was good at most of it.. When I can control it.

"But it was so real"

I shrug.

"Your a werewolf now" I state looking at the ground.

"Yeah. I'm in Derek Hale's pack..." He trails off wondering if he should tell me or not.

"Oh yeah I heard of him.. Was it you that killed your dad?"

He sighs.

"Not you too"

"Sorry but all evidence leads to you.. I mean you had motive and now if your a werewolf then its more likely you did..."

"I didn't do it!"

"Then what did?"

"I don't know what it was.. I was hiding in the dumster and heard my dad screaming and something running after him... I didn't see it... When I got out of the dumster the thing was gone and my dad was dead.. With the door ripped off the car"

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"Just Derek"

"What'd he say it was?"

"He didn't.. I don't think he knows ethier"

I sit beside him. Hell I might as well miss the rest of biology. The class I need most.

"You know your a wanted man.. What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see you"

"So you came to see me in school... A public place full of people who will go to the police?"

He chuckles.

"I didn't think it all through.."

"Thought so" I smile.

"I feel like I can talk to you about anything Mox. Like you won't judge me at whatever I say"

"That's what friends are for I guess" I say shrugging.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Uhh..." Holy crap is he asking me out? Awkward... "I've got Erica coming over"

"Erica Reyes?"

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing"

"What has everyone got agaisnt her? She's pure sound and really nice"

"Just if you want to stay alive at this school you don't want to hang out with the losers"

"Well then I better get back to class.. Don't wanna get caught talking to a loser now do I?"

"Mox wait.."

I hear the school bell ring.

"Look I got to get to my next class"

"How'd you know?" He asks confused.

"I heard the bell?"

"You heard it from here?"

"So?"

"Okay. See ya Mox"

"Yeah see ya."

Quickly I rush to my next class. Already running down the hall I see Lydia and Jackson. Jackson looks really angry.

"Its like your immune" I hear him say as I walk up to them.

"I have no idea what your talking about"

He pushes her agaisnt the wall. Oh shit. Shit's gunna get phsyical. Jackson wouldn't hit a girl.. Would he?

"Whatever it is, blood, sliyiva, whatever soul killing virvus running through your veins, you did this to me!"

"What'd she do to you Jackson huh?" I ask pushing him back slightly. "Turn you into a bigger prick than normal?"

He glares at me but ignores me.

"You ruined it for me, you ruin everything!"

He storms off but slowly turns around and looks at me sadly. Lydia runs off.

"What the hell happened here?" I ask myself out load.

Shaking It off I contuine my way to English.

"Miss Mars your late"

"Sorry" I say and sit down beside Allison.

"Hey where have you been?"

"Uhh.. I had to talk to the princable"

"Oh"

"Erica Reyes" the teacher calls.

"Not here" someone at the back calls.

"What do you mean she's not here. She was here in PE"

"She had to go to the hospail" Allison says to me.

"Oh god is she okay?"

"She'll be fine" a blonde beside me says. "Its not a big deal"

I scowl at the blonde and look at the teacher who now had begun writing up a phrase from Othello.

"Are you going to tell my Mom" I hear as I walk in.

"Erica?" I call out into the dim room.

"Moxie?"

I walk in and up to her beside.

"Sorry, nurse let me in" I say to the nurse beside Erica.

"It's alright, I'm more or less done here anyway. Your Moxie Mars, the one staying with Carol?"

"Yeah.. That's me.. She's gone for the rest of the week on a bussiness trip"

"Oh, Scott told me so much about you"

"Scott? Scott McCall?"

"Oh sorry I'm Scott's mother. Melissca McCall"

"Really? I wouldn't have even noticed.."

"Shouldn't you be in school?" She asks smirking.

"Yeah.. I came as soon as I heard.. I ran all the way over here and ran into some doctors car.."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Stuff like that happens"

"Well Erica I swear I don't want to tell your mom but there's a team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs, and I don't know if you"ve seen my legs but for a women my age their still pretty hot"

Both of us start laughing. Miss McCall rests her palm on Erica's forehead.

"Doctors gunna be in inna minute, that's all you girls have"

"Okay"

"How're you feeling?" I ask as Miss McCall leaves.

"I'm fine, I don't remember my fits so.."

"I.. I wasn't there, I heard Scott saved your life. We all hope you get better"

She smiles.

"Thanks, I can't come tonight.."

"Yeah don't worry about it.. Well do it some other time. Look I better get going.. I've already skipped enough classes today and I don't wanna run into that doctor again"

Erica laughs.

"I'll see you tomorrow, text me when you come out"

I scribble my number on her arm with my sharpe.

"Kay"

I leave the room and run out the hospail. Checking my watch I smile. Yay school's over for the day. Laughing I go home.

I open the front door.

"You said you had a book telling you about what's happening to me?"

"I said I might, a few days ago.. You never showed up"

"Do you have the book or not"

I sigh.

"Fine, do I have to invite you in so you can enter my home or what?"

"Very funny"

I shrug smiling.

"Its what I've been told"

I start up the stairs.

"Come on, close the door after you"

Soon we reach my room. I pick up my spell book from under my bed.

"What's with the photo's?"

"Meomeries of my old life, I'm a foster kid remember?"

"You keep a lot of meomeries of your old life don't you?"

"There like reminders of how life can treat you"

"Really how?"

"Well this one" I say as I get up from the floor and take the wooden frame off the shelf and hold it.

In the photo is a young couple smiling and holding a baby about three months old.

They looked like the happy families you see in magazine's but they didn't act like it. At least at home they didn't.

"Was my first family, they adopted me. They gave me up when I was five, it reminds me that looks can be decieving"

They gave me up when I became too much of a hastle. When they realised beating a five year old was too much.

"Why'd they give you up"

"They.. They beat me"

I put down the frame in the same spot.

"I got fostered when I was seven" I toutch the next frame, a gold one with silver swirls and glitter stars.

In the photo is a couple in their mid thirties with a boy and a girl the same age. There smiling and happy.

"I stayed with them until I was ten, I was very happy with them, would have stayed happy too"

I try fight back tears. It was so horrible how that fairytale ended.

"What happened? Why didn't you stay with them?"

"House fire, killed them all but me and the other kid. We write sometimes"

"I'm sorry"

I want to scream that I don't want to hear those words. Not from him who grew up safe and loved. Who had parents. I nod slightly.

"Their a reminder that once life gets better something bad has to happen"

I toutch the next frame, a black one, the darkest one.

"I was eleven when the Micheals fostered me"

Mr Micheals was a strong man, not just mentalily too. His wife was weak, dying of cancer a year after I was fostered.

"For a year everything was fine. I was still upset over my last family, then Mrs Micheals got sick, real sick, she had breast cancer. I then just turned tweleve"

My breathing shakes abit. A shiver runs down my back as I remember it. That first time. He dragged me up to his attic, pulled down my panties and toutched the very core of my innocence. His wife knew and wouldn't do anything about it. What could she do? After all before they fostered me he could have been doing it to her too.

"Its a reminder of how evil people can be"

"He.. He raped you didn't he?"

I look up at him shocked.

"Along those lines" I whisper.

"I was soon put back into care when she died"

Jackson reaches out and toutches my hand on the frame. He takes it from the frame and enclosed his hand in mine.

"I can't really understand how you feel.. I was adopted.. My parents died in a car crash before I was born. I'm lucky to be alive."

"I'm sorry.. I guess in a way we never got to meet our parents"

His eyes peirce into mine, he leans in closer and raises his free hand to stroke my face. I have to steady my breathing.

"I.. I found something in my book about what's wrong with you.. your rejecting the change" I say nervous.

Do I really want to kiss him? I mean.. I do like him but..

He leans in further titling his head and closing his eyes.

"It might have something to do with who your parents are.. Maybe your a half blood.. Like me"

He stops and pulls his head back and stares into my eyes.

"Half blood? Like you?"

"I'm half witch.. My mother was one. You might be half something.. Its why your rejecting the change and turning into something else"

"What am I turning into?"

"I don't know.. We'll know once you finished.. But I think you've finished.."

"How?"

"You havnt been rushing out of class to go clean up your face"

"How would you know? You were hardly in"

"True"

He shakes his head.

"Look I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah alright"

I walk him to the door and close it behind him. Groaning I go to bed angry that I couldn't have just let him kiss me.

"Hey Stiles.." I say as I sit down at lunch with him and Scott. "Guys" I say following their gaze.

"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF DEVINE!" I say looking at Erica.

Scott and Stiles quickly follow her.

"Fine so!" I yell after them.

Grabbing my lunch I hear Jackson call me over. Danny's beside him.

"Yeah?"

"Sit with us"

"Sure, hey Danny"

"Hey, so what do you think of Beacon Hills so far?"

"Its alright, miss Ireland though.."

"What'd you do in Ireland for fun?"

"Uhh.. Sports, dances or singing.. Disco's, friends houses.. The usual"

"So you like parties?"

"Yeah there alright, depending who's going"

"Jackson's having a party tonight" He says smirking.

"Wanna come?"

I smile.

"Ah sure I've got Christy.. Carnt leave her alone, even if it is across that road"

"Can't you get someone to babysit her?" Jackson asks.

"Don't think so"

"Hey Moxie.. You free Saturday night?" A guy at the end of the table asks with brown hair smiling.

Whincing slightly I look at him.

"No"

"Hey Moxie is Christy your kid?" Another asks.

"No my mom's kid"

"Isn't Carol your foster mom?"

"Yeah and?" I say with anger in my tone. "You got a problem with that?"

"No.. No problem" he says looking down at his tray.

All the guys laugh at him. Poor guy, I kinda feel bad for him now.

"Just go Mox, I'll mind Christy" Isaac says as I try make the dinner.

"Hmm.. Leave a wanted man babysitting? No.. Don't you have a pack meeting tonight?"

"Yeah I guess.. I should properly get going"

"Bye"

He leaves out the kitchen door. Calling Christy in to the kitchen for dinner I sit down beside her.

"So how'd school go?" I ask.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine, did Carol call?"

"Not yet. She said she would at seven"

"And where's that on the clock?"

Happily she points at the piece of paper with a clock drawn on it beside her on the table.

"Good do you know what time it is now?"

She looks at the kitchen clock and frowns in concentration.

"Half six"

"Yeah well done"

She smiles proudly and starts eatting her pasta.

"What happened to that boy that was here?"

I stop in mid chew.

"What boy?"

"That boy that was here"

"Oh Isaac.."

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asks smiling.

"No"

"Is Jackson your boyfriend?"

"I wish" I mumble. "No Christy he's not my boyfriend.. "

"Then who is?"

"Nobody.. Why would you think Jackson's my boyfriend?"

"You and him went into your room!"

"Oh you saw that? We were only studying"

"What were you studying?"

"Chemisty.."

"How'd you know Jackson?"

"He's been my neighbour since forever!" She says smiling. "And his Mommy is my Mommy's best friend"

"Really?"

"Yop"

My phone buzzes on the table.

"Hello?"

"Mox, I need you"

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. Jackson wants me. Isaac wants me. Now Scott. This never happened in Ireland!

"What Scott?"

"What's up with you?"

"Just.. Just" I look down at my plate of food. "A lot on my plate"

"Oh you okay?"

"I will be when I figure it out. What's up any way?"

"I need you to meet me by the ice rink. Derek's creating a pack and I need back up"

"What about Stiles? Where's he?"

"He's checking out Boyd's house. I'm here at the ice rink to try stop him becoming a werewolf"

"I'll be there in ten" I say as I quickly grab my jacket.

"Oh shoot Christy" I say as I quickly rush back into the kitchen.

She looks at me confused.

I take out my phone and quickly dial Scott's number.

"Moxie where are you?"

"I have nobody to look after Christy"

"Jackson! Get him to do it!"

"He's having a party"

"Maybe if you beg him? I need your help Moxie. I have a bad feeling about this place"

"Alright, Alright"

"Christy I'm going to run across the road. I'll be 2 minutes. Don't do anything. Just eat your dinner. Got it?"

"Yes. I'm not two I'm five"

"I'll keep that in mind"

Would I really need someone to look after her? I mean she's smart for her age. Real smart. But then again I'm talking about the girl that pointed at a red turnup and said it was a beetroot.

Running out of the house and running to Jackson's house I bang on his door.

"Hey you made it!" The guy that asked me out earlier says.

Oh god he's drunk.

"Get me Jackson"

"Jackson! Your girl's here!"

"I'm not his girl"

"Oh so your free?"

"Jake why don't you go back to the party?" Jackson says from behind.

Jake winks at me and then goes back to the party.

"Your girl?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Yeah well.. "

I put my hand up.

"Forget I asked. I need a favour"

"What sort?"

"Mind Christy for me?" I ask sweetly and batting my eyelashes.

He crosses his arms and leans agaisnt the door frame. He raises his eyebrows.

"I don't know anything about kids"

"Do you know how to watch tv?"

"Yeah"

"Great, your hired!"

He frowns.

"Please Jackson! I'll do anything! Your the closest and only person I can count on at the moment please! I have to go out and help Allison.. She uhh fell down her stairs and needs me to bring her to the hospail"

"Why cant her parents do it? Or Lydia?"

"Her parents will freak out and never leave her alone again and Lydia would get annoyed because it interupted her beauty sleep or whatever... Please! I'll do anything!"

He sighs.

"Alright fine"

"Yay! Thanks!" I quickly hug him. "Now give me your keys"

"What?"

"Give em. How'd you think I'll get Allison to the hospail?"

Reaching into his pocket he takes them out and hands them to me.

"You owe me"

"It'll be worth it I promise"

He runs across the road and into Carol's house. I quickly run to his car and get in and start driving down to the ice rink. I love this car.

I quickly park outside and see Scott there waiting for me.

"You ready?"

"There's about four werewolfs here Scott.."

"Great Boyd's not one yet. There's time"

"Boyd" Scott calls. "I just want to talk"

Boyd ignores him and keeps driving that yolk on the ice. "Come on Boyd please, did Derek tell you everything? I don't just mean going out of control at a full moon, I mean everything"

Boyd stops the machine and looks at us.

"He told me about the hunters"

"And ya didn't change your mind!"

"What ever you want there's other ways to get it"

"I just not wanna eat lunch alone everyday"

"Are ya gunna scare them to be your friends? Threaten to blow down their houses and eat there families?"

Boyd looks at me shocked and Scott frowns.

"What? It might happen" I say smirking.

"If your looking for friends Boyd, you can do a lot better than Derek"

"That really hurts Scott" a voice says.

I look at the man. Its the guy from the bathroom. Standing beside him are Erica and Isaac.

"So this is your meeting?" I ask him.

"What are you doing here Moxie?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going to do this!"

He looks down. He can't look at me.

"I mean If your going to review me, at least take a concenous, Erica how's life been for you since we met?"

"Hmm, in a word transformative" she snarls and shows us her fangs.

"Should I be afraid?" I ask Scott.

He shakes his head.

"Isaac?" Derek asks.

"Well I'm alittle bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great"

His eyes now linger on me. Along with Derek.

"Would you stop looking at me"

"How's your mother Moxie?" He asks suddenly.

"My mother? My mothers been dead sixteen years"

"I'm sorry to hear that" his voice sounds choked. "How'd she died?"

"Why'd you want to know? What's it to you?"

He shrugs.

"Hang on this isn't a far fight"

"Please Scott you take one I'll take one"

"Then go home Scott and take that sumbag with you"

"I'll teach you to call me a scumbag ya bastard!" I yell.

Scott grabs my wrist before I can launch myself at him. Erica and Isaac get ready to protect their master. He let's go and changes.

"I meant it won't be far for them"

He roars like a wolf and launches himself.

"Go on buddie" I say smirking and crack my knuckles.

Isaac goes for me. Before he can toutch me my fist connects with his nose. My punch so powerful he stumbles backwards.

He's quickly back on his feet, pushing me back, I fall under his weight. He lands on top of me, cracking a rib.

"I don't want to hurt you Moxie"

"I wish you said that before you cracked a rib" I say in pain.

I smash my forehead agaisnt his. The force pushes him backward on his back. The ice cracks. Quickly I manage, still in serious pain to climb on top of him.

"So this is what you want to be!? A gaurd dog? So be it! Don't ever come near me again!" I yell and swing my fist and hear the crack as bones crack in my fist and hopefully in his face. His eyes go cloudy and dazed. I clunch my sore side as I get up. I groan in pain and fall down beside Isaac. I watch the fight between Derek and Scott. Scott lays there in pain. Blood on his face. Derek and his dogs leave including Boyd who now is a werewolf.

Boyd watches me stumble over to Scott.

"Your making a big mistake, you did this to make friends? You won't make any. If you do they'll only be scared of you or use you to get the bite" I spit.

I hold out my hand for him. I pull him up and ignore my pain. Boyd follows Derek out.

"Come on" Scott says.

"What did he say to you before he left"

"Boyd?"

"Yeah"

"He wants to be like me"

"A lone wolf"

The weakest wolf of them all.

So that's chapter 2. Review and tell me what you think. Hopefully its alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright people who're reading this. Im so happy with the review and follows and favs. Keep it . **

Chapter 3-This Is Not What I Do.

"There coming back we don't have much time to talk"

"What is that?"

I'm not looking at Scott or the vet but the body on the table.

"Rubbing achol, you don't want to get an infection do you?"

"It'll heal the same, though not as quickly because of Derek"

"Okay how do you know all this? Actually how do you know anything"

"Its a long story, but what I do know is your kind. Your kind I can help. Not your kind Moxie and not this, this is something different"

"I'm alright, I'll heal, wish I could say the same for this fella"

The sight of the dead man on the table didn't bother me. He kinda looked like he was sleeping to the neck area anyway.

"Whatever did this sliced its claws up his body, for it to slice through the bones this way"

"Correct how did you know that?"

"My foster mom's a Forenstic scientist"

"Check the neck, have you seen that before"

I turn the head and frown at the cut going across the back of his neck.

"No but it didn't kill him, its such a small cut"

"Do you know what did it?" Scott asks.

"No but the Argents will, now here's the tricky part, they'll have a record or book, there'll be descriptions, histories, locations, all the things they've discovered"

"Like a field guide" I say aloud.

"Yes"

"How many things are there?"

"Really Scott" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Sorry Mox"

"Its alright, I have a book like that"

"Have you anything like this in it"

"No.. I havnt seen this in my book"

The door in the front opens and there's the sounds of footsteps.

"Hide"

Scott hides behind the door while I use the inva spell. The vet guy starts to work on the body while the Argents walk in. Havnt I heard that name before?

Backing away as an old man walks in I silently make my way to the door. I walk out. There's more guys and a women in the waiting area of the Vets. I head for the car only to realise Scott has the keys. I see a man in one of the Argents cars and stay invisable happy that my magic hasn't gone out of control yet.

Running into the house I follow the sound of the tv in the sitting room.

"Thanks" I say sitting beside him. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without your help."

"Christy's asleep in bed"

"Wow.. I didn't think you'd do that too"

He shrugs.

"My car?"

"Parked outside your house. Everyone's gone by the way"

"It was only the lacross team and their girlfriends"

"Ah righ'"

The adds come on on the tv and he looks at me.

"How's Allison?"

"Allison?"

"The whole reason you left"

"Oh yeah.. She's fine, she's not dead.. She's alright"

"Really because when I rang she didn't know what I was talking about"

My jaw drops.

"Where'd you go?" He asks.

"Nowhere"

"Did you go out with Isaac?" He asks angrily.

"Isaac? What's he have to do with anything?"

"We'll the fact he's over nearly all the time"

"I don't know where he is Jackson. He hasn't been here"

"Whatever"

He quickly leaves the room and slams the front door.

Shaking my head shocked I head up to my room.

"Hey" Allison says as she catches up with me in the hall.

"Oh hey, you coming to the libary?"

"Euh no. Listen Jackson called last night asking me if I was with you, any reason?"

"Oh yeah I uh.. Kinda lied to him to go help Scott last night"

"He ask you out?"

"No I needed someone to mind Christy"

"Ah.. Scott said you got hurt last night you okay?"

"Yeah. The bones have healed but I've got bruises." I say showing her the bruises on my knuckles.

"Oh my god.."

"Yeah they'll be gone by tomorrow"

"Thank god today's freezing huh?"

"Yeah. Better stick on me Lamhe" (Gloves)

"Sa"(yeah) she says laughing.

"Hey guys" I say as I pass Scott and Stiles.

"Hey Mox, you okay? How's your rib and hand?" Scott asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, bones healed just left with bruises"

I show him my now blue and black hand.

"Where you going?" Stiles asks.

"I have to go talk to..." I pause dramaticaly. "Jackson"

"Good luck, he's been such an asshole to Lydia"

"I'll add it to another reason to kick his ass, I'll see ya guys"

"Bye" they say together.

I continue to follow Jackson and Danny. They go into the boys locker rooms.

I go stand by the blue door and listen in.

"Whatever you find, you got to keep to yourself got it?"

"What's on it?" I hear Danny ask.

I wonder what there talking about?

"Me.. In my room.. In bed"

I bite down hard on my bottom lip as I try not to laugh. Jackson and Danny? That's so cute.

"I'm supposed to watch you in bed? Remember all the times I told you your not my type?"

"Shift! Shift! Shift!" I yell at them.

Jackson pulls me in.

"What are you yelling?" Danny asks confused.

"Eh you and Jackson should shift!"

"What? You want us to move?"

"What? Oh my god don't you know what shift is?"

"No.."

"Oh god! Its when a fella and a girl kiss right but like its french kissing.. Its called a shift or a meet"

"What the fuck?"

"Its what we do back home" I say shrugging. "So you don't do that here?"

"No.. We make out"

"Make out? The fucks that?"

"The same thing"

"What are you doing here anyway Mox?" Jackson asks.

"I'm lonely" I say shrugging.

"Go off to your Isaac"

"I don't know where he is!"

"Well go find him"

I blink away tears. Why am I upset? Its just Jackson. But it hurts my heart that he's mad at me. The showers suddenly turn on.

"Fine"

They both jump back in shock at the showers. Damn it!

"No Mox stay" Danny says feeling sorry for me but also looking shocked at the showers.

I walk out but stand outside the door. Damn stupid magic. Outta control again.

"Just do this! And FYI I'm everybodys type" Jackson says.

I hear footsteps and peek in. Danny stands there staring at the DVD in his hand.

"Hey where are you off to?" I call as Stiles races by.

"Allison" he pants and races off again.

"Miss Mars?"

I turn to the princable behind me.

"Sir?"

"I'd like to see you in my office"

"Whatever it is I didn't do it"

"Just get to my office Miss Mars"

"Let me just get me a lawyer.."

"Miss Mars"

"Going.. Hey wait your not the princable"

"Oh but I am"

"What happened to the other one?"

"He wasn't fit to run this school"

I open my mouth to say something but close it and follow him to the office.

In the office I sit down in a comfy chair. He sits across from me, behind his desk.

"So what am I in for?"

"You were only in three of your classes yesterday Miss Mars"

I shrug.

"I thought it was a half day"

"This is no time to be smart Miss Mars"

"Well I'm in school so its the perfect place to be smart"

"I will be ringing your mother. She's returned from her trip?"

"Yeah" I lie smiling.

No way am I letting old man grunch come here and tell Carol stuff about me.

I'm a good girl at heart. Hehe luckily Carol left her mobile at home.

"I'm giving you detention today, please report to Mr Harris's Chemisty room after school"

I moan. I had plans! I had to get Jackson to forgive me. I had to mind Christy. CHRISTY! That totally skipped my mind. Her teacher minds her until I pick her up. I can't say I can't have detention because of that. He'll know Carol's not home and not due back for another two days.

"You must be punished Moxie"

"Alright I'm sorry and I won't do it again"

"Good.. But it still won't get you out of detention"

I moan again. I get up to leave. I open the door only for him to say.

"Moxie Mars... Isn't Anna Williams your mother."

"Was my ma"

"I didn't know she died. I'm sorry. You look very much like her."

"I take after my Ma in most ways I guess.. Though I'll never know due to her dying in child birth"

"Do you know Derek Hale?"

I shouldn't say anything about him. Act dumb.

"No. How'd you know my mother?"

"I knew her.. When she was your age.. Her daughter and my daughter were best friends until..."

"Until what?"

He looks like he's been snapped out of a dream. He shakes his head alittle and gestures to the door.

"Go on to your next class Miss Mars"

"But.."

"You don't want another detention do you?"

"No"

Last class. Ugh next stop detention. I have nobody that isn't busy tonight for Christy except two people. Jackson and Isaac. Jackson hates me and Isaac's evil now. I sigh. This is hard. Jackson will have to do it.

"Hey" I say catching up with him.

I smile brightly. Happy I got him alone for a change.

"What?"

"I have to ask a favour"

"I'm done with them! All you do is use me!"

"It was one time! And I said I would do anything please!"

"Alright what is it?"

"I got detention and I need someone to mind Christy, you just pick her up from school and bring her home. And stay with her until I get back"

"Why can't Isaac do it?"

"I don't know where he is!" I yell.

"Okay fine"

He storms off. What is with that guy? Why does he make my heart race whenever he's near me?

"Fine" I say and walk off to English.

I make my way into the Chemisty lad and sit in the front row. Stiles comes in after me. He raises an eyebrow and sits beside me.

"Mr Stillinski please remove yourself from Miss Mars and to another seat"

"Why? We havnt even done anything yet" I ask and glaring at Mr Harris.

Like we're going to get up to anything bad. I mean we need Scott to be our distraction anyway.

"Its not what you havnt done its what you have done and will do. Now go on Mr Stillinski"

"Ahh here" I mutter into my hands.

I watch the clock for the first twenty minutes. Stiles warned me about this guy. Say nothing, do nothing and don't look at Mr Harris in detention.

I stare at my hands. That new princable. Who was he? I've seen him before. Oh my god he's one of the Argents! I have to tell Scott and Stiles and Allison. But wait Argents.. Allison's one of them! Oh god this is bad. She so doesn't act like the rest of the Argents. How did the old man know who my father was? And why'd he ask me if I knew Derek Hale? Isn't that the Derek that made Isaac into a werewolf? A book slams on a desk and causes me to jump.

"Right dentention's over, please leave"

Grabbing my bag Stiles comes up to me.

"We need to talk"

"So what the princable Gerrad Argent is Allison's grandfather?"

"Yeah"

"And Derek alpha guy is Derek Hale?"

"Yeah"

"And Allison's not hunting down Werewolfs like the rest of her family?"

"No"

"Because of Scott"

"Yeah"

"I get it.. Except how Gerrad knows my Ma and linked her to his daughter and Derek"

"His daughter was Kate Argent.. She died not so long ago"

He stops his car at my house.

"So am at a dead end.. I'll never know what went on with my Ma"

I get out of the car and grab my bag.

"There's always one person you can always talk to"

"Oh Stiles that's nice"

"Not me.. Someone who you might ask about your Mom and why everyone gets weirded out by the mention of her name"

"Who?"

"Derek"

I bite my lip.

"We'll see, thanks for the ride Stiles. Any reason why your driving your dad's?"

"He's on night shift tonight and because my's evidence"

"I don't want to know" I say laughing and run into the house.

"Jackson?" I call as I throw my bag down.

I walk into the sitting room. He's there watching tv.

"Oh please tell me the princable didn't call did he?"

"Yeah but I covered for you"

"What did you say?"

"Carol's just gone out for a minute. She'll be back shortly"

"Thanks" I sit down beside him nervous.

What if tonight will be like all the other nights when he tries to kiss me? Will I let him? Why is life so confusing?

"How was detention?"

"Good, Stiles dropped me off.."

"He was in detention too?"

"Yeah"

"He's there a lot lately"

"You've got yours truely to blame"

He raises his eyebrow and keeps on staring at the tv.

Sighing I go into the kitchen and take an apple from the fruit bowl. I start eatting it and lean agaisnt the kitchen counter.

Oh god I have a guy in my sitting room and its really awkward.. What am I meant to do?

"Hey Jackson thanks for watching Christy" I call.

"No problem.. I'll see you tomorrow at school"

The front door closes and I'm left in shock.

That's it? No trying to kiss me? That's all it took to get someone to leave?

Bastard. I should really kick him where it hurts.

I dump the apple and walk up to bed. I check on Christy first and see she's fast asleep. I go into my room and change into my pj's and climb into bed.

There's chapter 3. Tell me what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - All I Don't Want To Need At All.

I sit down in Maths infront of Scott. I'm not even bothered to talk to him and Stiles. I'm still mad at Jackson. What gives him the right to give out to me for smiling at him as I walk by him? I don't think I've ever been so embrassed. Taking out my books someone's hand rests on my table. I look up and yelp.

"Isaac? What are you doing here?"

"I have to go to school right?"

"But.. But.. I told you to stay away from me!"

"Jackson took back his statement" he says shrugging and ignoring my outburst.

"Oh uh welcome back I guess? Get off my table and get out of my life"

He laughs and takes his hand back.

"Saw you talking to him before class"

"He did most of the talking and scowling and hating.. I don't suppose you had anything to do with that?"

I sigh heavily. This is really too much. I don't need more eniemies.

"So what did I miss?"

"I'll tell ya when I figure it out"

Miss Roberts walks in, her long skirt reaching down to her ankles. How can anybody walk in those things?

Ding!

"Switch"

A leather jacket sits beside me, getting abit too stakerish now.

"Hey Mox what're you doin Saturday?"

"Arnt we meant to be doing the experamint?" I ask smiling.

"Nothing why?"

Okay so I've forgiven him. I can't help it. I guess I can't help it. I can't hold grudges. Like I said I can't have a lot of eniemes.

"To go out with me?"

"Hmm.. Are we going to go howl at the moon?"

"Very funny, no. It'll be a supprise"

"Alright, but as friends. I could do with getting out of the house and Carol's back today"

Ding!

"Switch"

Scott nods and I quickly grab Erica and sit her down beside me.

"Hey Erica. Thanks for the text saying you got out of hospail"

"Hi Moxie. Sorry about that. Didn't have my phone"

"Do me a favour Erica? Go to hell"

Ding!

"Switch!"

Erica growls at me as she moves away.

"Hey we need you" Stiles says as he stops me in the hall.

"What's up?"

"You can cast spells right? Make poutions and stuff?" Scott asks.

"I don't know do you howl at the moon? Can you be killed with a silver bullet?" I say raising my eyes. "What do you think? Of coarse I do"

"We need you to join the study group to protect Lydia"

"From who?"

"Derek and maybe the Kamiana"

I shrug.

"I could do a protection poution for Lydia and her house"

"Great, Mox come with us we'll get Lydia and Jackson"

"Oh god he's coming too?"

"He's going to have to distract Lydia"

"I can distract her" I say clenching my fist.

"No need" Stiles says quickly before grabbing me by the arm and running towards Lydia's locker.

"Hey Lydia come join our study group?" Stiles asks her.

"Why?"

"To prove your not crazy" I say.

She glares at me. Unhappy about my presence. I feel the same way.

"Fine"

Stiles moves her along and soon where at the libary. Allison is there with Jackson. We all walk out.

"If were doing a study group then why don't we just stay in the libary?"

"Because were meeting up with someone else"

"Why don't they meet us in the libary"

"Oh it would have been a great idea... Too late"

"Okay hold on"

"Lydia shut up and walk"

Jackson pushes her forward.

"And everyone wonders why I call him asshole" I mumble as me, Stiles and Allison catch up with them.

I quickly get out of Stiles car and run into the house. I grab my spell book from my room and nearly run into Carol.

"Your home early" I say shocked.

She opens her mouth to say something but I quickly run down the stairs.

"Be back later.. Study group"

I run back to the car and get in.

"Drive! She knows!"

"She knows?!"

"Drive!"

Stiles steps on it and drive away.

"What does she know?"

"She knows about me skipping a few classes"

"Oh my god you gave me a heart attack!" Allison says laughing.

"I'm glad someone finds this funny"

"Where's Scott?" Lydia asks as she walks up the McCall house with Stiles.

"He's meeting us here"

We walk into the house.

"I'm getting some food" I say and walk into the kitchen.

I take out my spell book and search for the protection spell.

"Mox, we got company, how's that thing going?"

"Scott has no ingredients for me to protect the house. I can only protect one person"

"Give it to Lydia"

I pour the glowing blue luquid into the ville and call for Lydia.

"She's upstairs"

"Right" I say and keeping calling her name as I go up the stairs.

I run into a room and walk in on a kissing feast.

"Now that's a shift!" I say trying to cover my shock.

I run down the stairs feeling tears prick my eyes.

"Isaac?" I call from the top of the stairs as he stands in Scott's hallway.

He pulls me back up the stairs and into another room. The ville falls and breaks. The spell goes everywhere.

"Fuck no!"

Isaac slams the door. I look up from the dimy glowing blue liquid and up at the snarling werewolf. I stand up on the bed ready to fight him.

"Isaac don't"

He launces himself and I lose my footing on the bed. Why's it so lumpy? He lands on top of me. He buries his head on my neck, grazing it with his soft hair. My hearts racing and he can hear it.

The door opens and slams agaisnt the wall with a bang, giving me a shock and making me cling to Isaac. Scott growls at the door. Isaac pushes me back and turns around.

"Not here" he says.

They leave the room leaving me with my heart still thumping hard in my chest. I follow them out. Scott throws an unconcious Isaac out of the house and soon a stiff looking Erica.

"Where's the spell? Did you give it to Lydia?"

"No, it feel out of my hands and broke"

Scott walks out. Stiles and Allison are already outside standing on Scotts porch.

Together we look at Derek.

"I think I know why you keep refusing me Scott, your already an Alpha of your own pack, but you know you can't be me" Derek says smiling. "Looks like Moxie has to choose a pack"

I glare at him confused.

"What're ya talkin about?"

He raises an eyebrow at me and smiles.

"Moxie ask him now" Stiles whispers to me.

"I can hear you Stiles"

There's snarling on the roof. We all run over to where Derek is across the street and watch the lizard turn to us and snarl before it runs away.

"Keep them out of here" Derek says.

I don't even look at him or anybody else but where the Kaiama is going.

Lydia comes out of the house angry.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Holy shit Stiles was right" I ask shocked.

"Its Jackson" Scott whispers.

It three am when I get home. Carol's already steaming from the ears.

"Where have you been? And what's this I've heard about you skipping classes?"

"I was at Scotts house studying with Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Stiles and Allison. Andi had to because my friend Erica was put into the hospail after having a fit.. She needed me"

Carol seems to calm down but is still mad.

"Are you going out with Jackson or Isaac?"

"Nethier! Well I'm meant to be going out with Isaac on Saturday.. But I won't be able to now"

"Damn right you won't, your grounded"

I nod and walk up the stairs to my room. I sit on my bed and rest my head in my hands. Was I going out with Jackson? Hell no! Sure he was shifting Lydia in Scott's house. I shake my head trying to rid my mind of that meomery.

"Looks like Moxie has to choose a pack" Derek's voice rings in my ears.

I wasn't in a pack? Witches go in covens. And why would I have to choose between them? I lay down on my bed and look at the ceiling. I have to ask Derek about my Ma and now about this pack I'm suddenly meant to be choosing. Groaning I don't even bother changing out of my clothes. I close my head and rest my head on the pillow and sleep. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow.

**So that's chapter 4. Review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions just PM me. I'll be happy to answer them for you :) Sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

_**- XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf only my OC's.**

Chapter 5 - It's The Wrong Time.

"Hello?" I answer my phone yawning.

Its 6am. Who and Why is someone ringing me now.

"Moxie, I need a favour"

"I'm alseep Jackass"

"I know, but I need help with Jackson"

"He's nothing to do with me Stiles"

Stiles suddenly fills me in on what happened that night. Groaning I hop out of bed and grab my hairbrush.

"I'll be there in half an hour" I say before hanging up and putting my phone on my bedside table and brushing my hair.

I tie it up into a bun and go into my bathroom and wash my face and teeth. Screw breakfast I guess. I throw on black leggings, my converse and a blue top with "Ta Me Ina Colla" (I'm Sleeping) on it. Love my Irish tops. I quickly put on my dark blue cookie monster hoodie, I grab my phone and start towards my bedroom door.

I stop myself before I toutch the handle.

Carol will hear me run down the stairs and me closing the door. How will I get out of the house without her hearing me?

I turn around and search my room and see the sun rising. The window! Smirking I open the window and hope out. I land softly on the lawn. Sighing a breath of relief I quickly run down the road and towards the forest. I'm going to get into so much trouble.

Stiles opens the door to the van and gets into the back. I follow him in and nearly laugh at him.

"Well Jackson Whitmore as I live and breathe" I say smirking as I sit down beside Stiles infront of him.

He grunts angrily and keeps his gaze to Stiles.

"Kay I brought you some food-"

"Let me out now!" Jackson growls.

Stiles jumps back with fear and I kick Jackson back.

"I'm not sorry"

"You know I put those pants on you alright buddie, one leg at a time, being up close and personal with your junk wasn't the highlight of my day. So don't think this is fun for me etheir, you know where doing you a favour"

"This is doing me a favour"

"Yes, your killing people, to death, yeah, and until we can figure out how to stop you, your going to stay in here, I'm sorry"

Stiles reaches into his bag and takes out two sandwiches.

"Okay so I got Ham and Cheese or the Turkey club"

"You really think my parents won't be looking for me?"

"Wouldn't they be glad to get rid of you?"

Jackson glares at me and I glare back.

"Shut up"

I flip him off.

"What are you doing here anyway Moxie?"

"To protect Stiles"

"Yeah he's going to need it"

"Not unless they don't think anythings wrong"

Stiles throws the sandwhich at Jackson and pulls out Jackson's phone.

Jackson reads it.

"Yeah" Stiles says.

"Ooh can I have that?" I ask.

"Jackson's phone?" Stiles asks confused.

"Yeah"

He hands it to me and I go straight to his messages.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asks.

"Nothing" I say smiling.

I press compose message on his phone and type in Isaac's number.

I type in my message.

"Hey Isaac.. You got such a sexy ass.. I really love your glowing golden eyes and they way you howl at the moon drives me crazy... I can't live without you.. Go out with me? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx"

Giggling I try think of something else.

"Why are you giggling? Why is she giggling?"

Jackson asks.

I show Stiles the message. He smiles and takes Jacksons phone and types in something else. He hands it back to me. I read it and I burst out laughing.

"If you say no I'll never be able to get over you, the way you play Lacross makes me orgasem. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"

"What is it? What are you typing?"

I send the message and me and Stiles start laughing again.

"What?!"

"Nothing"

He grunts and crosses his arms and glares at us.

"Scales? Like a fish?"

"No more like a reptail and your claws have this liquid that paralises people, you have a tail"

"I have a tail"

"Yeah you do" Stiles mutters.

"Does it do anything?"

"Dunno yet" I say and unlock Jacksons phone as a new message comes in.

"Can I use it to strange you?"

I kick him again smiling.

"Yeah you still don't believe us, alright the night of the game what did you do after?"

"I went home"

"Are you sure about that?" Stiles asks.

"Yes, you idiot what the hell else would I do?"

"You attacked me and Derek at the school and trapped us in the pool and you tried to kill Danny"

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?"

"I don't know Jackson why'd you break my heart?" I mutter.

Jackson's eyes widden with shock but Stiles raises his eyebrows.

"What did you say Mox?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Well Scott's trying to figure that out right now" Stiles says turning back to Jackson.

"What he should be trying to figure out how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I pursued your asses all the way to jail and hoal Moxie's ass for assult"

I flip him off again

"Alright tell me this on the night of the first full moon what happened?"

"Nothing.. Nothing happened"

"So you didn't get what you wanted? To become a werewolf? I'm only too delighted for ya"

I look down at the message and smirk.

"Jackson wtf?! :/ don't text me ever again!"

"I hear your going out with Isaac on Saturday"

"Yeah and?"

"I just.. Don't think he's right for you"

Its just me and Jackson in the van. Stile went to text Jackson's parents in peace.

"What's it to you?"

"Its everything to me"

I scoff.

"Listen Jackass, who I go out with is none of your bussiness"

"Yes it is"

"How is it?"

"Because.. Because.." He sighs and closes his eyes.

"You can't even think of an excuse or even a lie!"

"Because I love you Moxie"

His words catch me off gaurd. He's telling me he loves me? Now of all times?

"I'm sorry for everything, sorry for being an ass, sorry for yelling at you, sorry for blaming you for the tape infront of everyone and I'm sorry you had to walk in to me and Lydia..."

"Stop!" I yell covering my ears. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

"I didn't mean for that to happen it just did.."

I feel tears prick my eyes as he goes on.

"I was angry at you because of what Isaac said..."

"Isaac? What did he say?" I ask taking my hands from my ears and sniffing.

Jackson sighs again.

"I wasn't meant to tell you.. Derek and his little pack kidnapped me and thought I was killing everybody, Isaac told me he had four things for me to do.. One was to take back my statement and one was to never talk to you again"

"Isaac wouldn't do that"

"Shows how much you know him"

I frown and glare at him before getting out of the van.

"They know" Allison voice interupts my thoughts.

"Know what? What's going on? Is school over? Oh crap I got to get back!"

"Wait Mox!" He says to me before turning back to Allison "what?" He asks.

"They know Jackson's missing"

"Who?"

"His parents"

"They could I've been texting them all night"

"My grandfather told me his parents went to the police, they know"

We all look at the phone in Stiles hand. He gasps and holds it away from him and starts panicing. He runs to the van.

"Look guys I got to go" I say.

Allison nods and I run back threw the forest and back to my house.

"Sneaking out and then lying to me that your at school when your not.. What made you think that the school wouldn't call me when your not in? What were you doing all day?!"

I slam my hands on the table so hard that it breaks and spilts in the middle. The fire that was about to go out roars to life and the tv goes all funny.

"Nothing!"

Stupid magic. Carol looks at the table to the fire that had now died down and at the tv.

"What.." She whispers and looks back at me.

I turn around quickly and run out the door. Christy screaming my name as I run faster and faster down the road and into the forest.

I walk up to Scott, Allison and Stiles all looking into the van. I come up behind them and look In.

"Where's Jackson?"

"He got out while these two were getting it on in the back of her car" Stiles says.

"Wow.. Sounds like something from an Eminem song"

Scott sighs and Allison suddenly picks up their conversation just after I came.

"I have to tell my father". Scott walks away from us and the van. "Scott, he's going to kill someone"

"Okay tell him, tell him everything"

"We got to tell our parents too" Stiles says for me and him.

"Yeah I kinda had a magic meltdown before I came down here"

"This is my fault"

"No its not its not your fault I nearly burnt down my house, broke the coffee table and fucked up the tv"

"You really did that?" Stiles asks.

I nod.

"Its not Scott, we have to tell them. Where just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this"

"Your right"

"How are we going to get our parents to believe us?"

"I don't know"

"They'll believe me and Mox"

I nod in agreement as we all look at Scott with his glowing golden eyes.

"Carol?" I call as I open the door.

Scott, Allison and Stiles follow me in. We walk into the sitting room where Carol is sitting on the sofa, staring at the broken

Coffee table.

"I'd hate to be that coffee table" Stiles mumbles behind me.

"Carol? Are you okay?"

"How did you do that? What happened here?"

"Carol, were going to tell you something very important, we need you to listen and not freak out okay?"

She looks at me. Fear in her green eyes.

"Are you going to tell me how you did this?"

I nod and step infront of her. I wave Scott over and he stands beside.

"Hi Carol, you remember me? I'm Scott McCall"

"Melissca's son" she says nodding, her face serious.

"Carol, were not normal, I'm a half witch and Scott's a werewolf"

Scott turns infront of Carol. She gasps in shock but doesn't scream.

"I won't hurt you Carol, or anybody else, I'm only protecting the innocent"

"That includes you by the way" Stiles says, clearing the air.

Carol turns to Allison and Stiles waiting in the doorway.

"What are you then?"

"You know batman and robin?" Stiles asks.

Carol nods.

"I'm like Robin and she's like Catwomen"

"Really? That's how your going to explain it to her? Really?" I ask.

Stiles shrugs.

"Okay then, Carol were not dangerous to you but we need you to keep this a secert okay?"

Carol nods.

"I'm not stupid Moxie, is this why you've been acting up the past couple of days?"

"Yeah"

Carol sighs.

"We need to go and see Stiles dad now, but I'll be back in an hour"

"Alright" Carol says sounding tired. "But any later text me to let me know"

"I will" I promise and sqeeze her hand.

Me, Allison, Scott and Stiles walk out then.

"She took that easier than I thought"

"Yeah thanks Robin"

"Now its time for Stiles dad"

"I better get home, good luck" Allison says as she rushes home.

"Hey Stiles are you going to use the Robin thing on your dad?"

"No why?"

"Just wondering, I'd say if you do he'll properly believe your gay"

Scott laughs as Stiles rolls his eyes.

"That means Lawyer" I hear Jackson say as I walk in.

Jackson, his Dad and Stiles Dad look at me as I walk in passed Stiles and Scott.

"Oh shit" I say realising why they froze at the door.

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, if there was any. Review and tell me what you think. What did you think of the prank texting Isaac on Jackson's phone? Love to hear from you. Until next week :) - XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Because on TeenWolf there never seems to be a weekend scene at all. There always in school which makes me wonder if they get them or not. So anyways because so far there hasn't been a weekend here's a chapter for the weekend. What happenes in this chapter was not on the tv show Teen Wolf. So enjoy and thanks so much for the followers. It really means a lot. So on for the chapter. As I was saving this on my computer my friend screwed it up and deleted ALL of the story. So I had to start it again. So this isn't really good because I was rushing to remember it all. And it was really good the first time. Stupid Guys. Sorry I'll stop now.**

Disclaimer: I don't any of Teen Wolf or their characters. I own my OC's (Moxie, Carol, Christy and Moxie's dead mother Anna Williams)

Chapter 6 - Date Night, What Could Go Wrong?

**Nobody's POV:**

Moxie woke up to the sun shining into her room. The birds were staring into her room through the open window. Moxie frowns, knowing that she had closed the window before she went to sleep last night.

She flings the covers off her and ties her long dark hair back in a bun. She rushes down the stairs to the smell of breakfast, unaware of a letter that had fallen to the floor in her room.

**

**Moxie's pov:**

The weekend thank god. I rush back up to my room after breakfast and get a shower. Afterwards I tie up my wet hair and put on some leggings and a faded old long blue t-shirt. I start drying my hair and let it fall back to its natural curls when its dry. I make my bed and go into my wardrobe to pick out what I'm to wear tonight. I throw the clothes on the bed and turn on my hair straightners.

I takes me ages to straighten my hair. Its all the way down to my waist now. I turn off my straightners and check my phone.

**Two new messages.**

From: Isaac :P

I'll be over at yours at six. Ttyl.

From: Jackson (O.O)

I just saw what you texted Isaac! I'm going to kill you!

To: Jackson (O.O)

Why don't you just get your lawyer dad after me too :P

From: Jackson (O.O)

Whatever...

I roll my eyes and leave my phone on my desk.

***

"Carol.." I say slowly. "I know I'm grounded but can I go out with Isaac tonight? Please?"

"I thought you weren't going out with Isaac Lahey?"

"I never said that"

"Yes you did, remember when I grounded you?"

_*flashback*_

"Are you going out with Jackson or Isaac?"

"Nethier! Well I'm meant to be going out with Isaac on Saturday.. But I won't be able to now"

"Damn right you won't, your grounded"

*end of flashback*  
  
"I remember I said I was meant to be going out with Issac on Saturday..."

"And I said your grounded"

"Please Carol!"

"No Moxie, you got to understand, I don't care if your human or not, your going to be punished if you stay out late. You left Christy on her own"

"Alright, Alright, God, I guess I'll just cancel" I say sighing and go back up to my room and text Isaac.

**To: Isaac :P**

Yeah I can't do tonight.. I'm still grounded.

From: Isaac :P

Awwh man.. And I had good things planned tonight too.. How bout I just sneak over instead? Xx :)

To: Isaac :P

Really? Hmm.. Okay but we're going to have to be quiet. Xx

From: Isaac :P

I'll see you later then about nine then? Xx

To: Isaac :P

Yeah alright. See ya then. Xx

**

I put down my history book and answer my phone.

"Hey Allison what's up?"

"I need to talk to you, can you come over?"

"I'm grounded remember?"

"Ooh, I forgot, can I just come over?"

"I'd say so.. I think it doesn't count if I don't know your coming"

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes"

"Have you heard from Scott or Stiles?"

"Not yet"

"Its properly bad then"

"Maybe not"

"Alright see ya in ten"

I hang up and put away the rest of my homework. Half my English essay falls out of my book and onto the floor.

"Great, can't life get any worse?"

I bend over to pick up the pages. There's a brown envolope on the floor beside them. I scoop it up with the rest of my papers and open it. This wasn't in with my papers before.

_"Dear Moxie,_

I'm sorry to tell you like this but I was a friend of your mothers. She left because of me and had you because of me. I'm sorry that she died before you got to know what a truely wonderful person she was.

Derek"

I reread the letter again. Not only did Derek know my mother, he was a lot closer to her than I thought.

The door to my room opens and Allison walks in, holding a meomery stick.

"We don't have much time"

**

"This here says witches are powerful and reject changes to become anything else"

"Right"

"And this bit here says half witches can be born half human or half something else"

"Like what?"

"Half anything, half human, half vampire..."

"What about half werewolf?"

"Maybe"

"Huh.. Can you get Lydia to translate more for me?"

"I'll try, so what Derek just wrote you a letter?"

"Yeah, he knew my Ma and he's the reason why she left and had me? Where did my mother leave? I was born in Cork in Ireland. How would he even know my mother?"

"It doesn't make sense"

"I'm going to have to talk to him" I decide.

I pull out my phone and text Isaac.

**To: Isaac :P**

Could you tell Derek to come meet me now? I need to talk to him. Its really important.  
  
"You think that's a good idea?"

"He knows who my mother was.. And weirdly enough.. So did your grandfather"

"My grandpa? I hardly ever seen him until now. He was always sending me money for my birthday and christmas"

"These pages say that half witches find their magic hard to control when their witch blood tries to over take the half blood. For human's its eaiser to take over but for vampires.."

"Its harder"

"Find out more for me and call me."

"Yeah. I should go before Derek comes"

"Yeah, see ya and thanks"

"No problem, I wonder what Carol's going to do when Derek shows up"

I laugh.

"God I don't want to even think about that"

**

I run downstairs when I hear the screaming coming from downstairs.

"Carol?!" I yell as I run down the stairs.

Christy went with Jenny to her house so she's not here. She's safe. I diall Scott's number and freeze when I see him standing in the doorway.

"Hello Moxie?" Scotts voice asks from down the phone.

I hang up the phone and glare at Derek.

"What did you do? I thought Carol was getting murdered"

"What's that murder doing at my house?"

"I was invited over Carol. Its nice to see that you remember me"

"Get out of my house! I'll call the police! Moxie get back!"

"Wow lads calm down! What's going on?"

Carol clutches the phone to her chest.

"Put the phone down Carol, its alright" I say soothingly.

She grabs me and puts me behind her.

"I won't let you kill another girl in our family Derek"

"Moxie I didn't know you lived with Carol"

"She's my foster ma"

He looks at Carol and smirks.

"Is that what you've been telling her Carol? Moxie Carol isn't your foster Mom. She's your Anut"

"What? She can't be"

"She is.. She just changed her name to her husbands last name.. She was your mothers sister"

Derek walks into the house and into the sitting room. Carol freezes in the hallway and looks at me.

"Anut? Anut?! Why didn't you tell me?"

She opens her mouth to say something but can't. I walk into the sitting room.

"I see you got my letter if that's why you called me here"

"You said you knew my mother. I want to know how. My mother never left Ireland. She was fourteen when she died having me"

"I did, your mother wasn't from Ireland. She was from here."

"How did I end up in Ireland then?"

"When she got pregnant she left here and went to Ireland where her great anut lived. You havnt been told much"

"How did you know my mother?"

"I was in love with her, I was seventeen then. It only lasted a year, then she died"

"Why did she leave here?"

"Kate Argent"

"Don't say that women's name in my house Derek" Carol says walking in and finding her voice at last.

"Who's that?"

"Allison's anut. She's dead now too.. Thank god"

"What has Allison's anut have to do with my mother?"

"Kate was the reason why your mother left. Kate hated and lied to her about.. Things"

"What things?"

"Derek that's enough! Leave now!" Carol growls.

"Moxie where do you get your last name from?" Derek asks randomly.

"My first adopted family"

"Derek go!" Carol screams.

He gets up and walks out, only to have me chasing after him.

"Derek wait!"

He turns around.

"Are.. Are.. You my father?"

He smiles. That's how I know how I know him. The shape of his eyes, his hair and eye colour. I saw those things everytime I looked in the mirror.

He turns around and leaves without saying anything. I walk into the house and into the sitting room and sit down beside Carol shocked. She toutches my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Moxie"

"Everything I've been told about my Ma is a lie.."

I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to protect you from him. He's a monster Moxie"

**

I open my window and he slips in. He sits on my bed beside me.

"Derek told me what happened"

"I.. I can't believe it"

He wraps his arms around my waist and rocks me gently. I rest my head in his shoulder. He rests his cheek agaisnt my head.

"Are you upset over the fact that Derek's your father?"

"No"

"He's not so bad you know"

"You told me he broke your arm"

"He's only trying to make us stronger"

"Well I don't care if he is my father.. Where was he when I was growing up? Where was he when my life was a living hell?"

He sshes me and kisses my forehead.

"I mean, its not really the fact that he's my father, it's mainly because all my life I always dreamt of this women was who kind and good hearted and looked like me. All my dreams of her are just broken, now she was just a fourteen year old dumbass that got pregnant at fourteen and died"

"I don't think was a dumbass"

"Oh and why not Mr Smartass?"

"Because she had you didn't she?"

I smile.

"That was cheesy.. But thanks"

"Yeah.. Well.."

**

**So there's chapter 6. Sorry its so bad. Like I said I was rushing trying to remember it all. So review and tell me what your thoughts on this chapter were. Until next week. Thanks for all the followers. - XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - So Solid Now Its Like Water.

I walk into the libary in a daze. I havnt even opened my mouth all day. I'm just still in shock. Derek's my father? I shiver just thinking about it.

Allison see's me and I groan. Oh god I don't want to talk to anyone. She gestures me over and I walk over to her.

"Not really but Stiles is right about the murderers... Hey Moxie, you havnt been talking much.. You look like you havnt slept all weekend.. You okay?"

I nod. "Kanima?" I ask.

She nods and looks again at the bookshelf. I look and raise my eyebrows at them. I shake my head.

"Oh come on Moxie you'd usually laugh at this"

I shrug and manage a small smile.

"There's a story in there about a South African Priest who used the Kamina to kill murders in his village"

"See maybe its that so bad" Stiles says.

"Until the bind got stronger enough and killed who he wanted to"

"All bad, all very very bad"

"Here's the thing though the Kanima is meant to be a werewolf but it can't be"

Allison looks over her shoulder and then back to the gap in the bookshelf.

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifest it"

"Okay that makes sense.."

"What if it has something to do with his parents? His real parents?"

Those words sends shivers down my spine and flashing images of Derek and my Mom passed my eyes.

"Does anybody know what happened to them?"

"Lydia might"

"What if she doesn't know anything?"

"Well he doesn't have a restraining order agaisnt me so I'll talk to him myself"

"What restraining order?" I ask.

"Jackson filed a restraining order agaisnt us, we have to stay at least fifty feet away from him"

"What about me?"

"Nothing we know of"

"What if your in the bathroom and there's only two stalls and you both got to go?"

Scott smiles and looks to Stiles who sighs heavily.

"We got to hold it"

I walk into the boys locker room. The seering pain getting stronger. I lean agaisnt the wall and try to calm myself down. It just came out of nowhere. I was only using a small spell and then sudden pain. Somethings wrong with me. Maybe its the new found wolf blood.

"If you don't realise that then you must be the most stupid bitch in this town. Well other than Scott because he's a pretty stupid bitch himself" I hear someone say.

Jackson? What is he doing now? I try steady my breathing as another wave of pain hits me.

"Stop! Just stop!" Someone else begs.

Allison? What's going on?

"What are you going to do Allison? Hmm? When your stupid bitch of a boyfriend turns on you?"

That's all I hear as I black out from the pain.

**Nobody's Pov:**

The sound of the showers going on and off and the mirrors cracking and falling to piece on the floor fills the locker room. The lockers shake violently. Moxie opens her eyes but can't see straight. She feels a growl in my throat and lets it rip through her teeth. She follows the voices and stands behind a naked Jackson.

There's a heart beatting fast here, she can smell it. Allison's eyes widen in fear as she see's Moxie. The look of death on her face and angry and hate fueling her now glowing purple irises. Jackson turns around and smirks at Moxie.

She croutches down and growls again and lets her animal instints take over. Allison gasps with shock and fear that her friend might get hurt. Problem is which one? Jackson tries to attack Moxie but soon realises its a bad idea. Moxie punches him in the gut and watches as he goes down. He grabs her ankle and snaps it. The bones breaking fills the room but Moxie doesnt feel any pain. She tries punching him again but her fist hits the ground and leaves a big dent in the floor. Examining her hands something in her shakes with fear as her eyes take in the long sharp nails. Her hand goes to her mouth and she feels the sharp teeth. As if her time in this state was up, the pain shoots through her body once more, like an alarm. The pain is too much for Moxie to bare. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and then blackness fills her vision.

I wake up to watch the sink being ripped off the wall and Jackson and Scott fighting. Me and Allison rush out to Mr Harris.

"You and You, wait.. All of you detention at three o'clock"

I growl but Stiles frightened face and paniced whisper of "Look down"

I look down until Mr Harris walks away to be soon followed by Jackson and Matt.

"Moxie your eyes are purple!"

I look up and feel the pain in my ankle come along with the pain from before. My legs carnt support me and I fall down.

Stiles and Scott manage to keep me up and support me.

"What?" I ask in pants.

"Moxie.. Moxie turned into a werewolf but.. She wasn't like you Scott... She was.. Different.."

The pain fades and I breathe in a heavy breath. Scott and Stiles both look at me with shock and confusion.

"How is that possiable?"

"Ask Derek! He seems to know everything!" I yell before storming off.

I walk in and sit down beside Jackson. I can't ignore them forever.

"How are you feeling?" Allison asks looking at me with worry.

"I'm okay... I'm not in pain anymore"

"Do you know what that was?"

I open my mouth to say something when Jackson joins the conversation.

"What pain?"

I look to Allison and she looks at me.

"P-P-Period pains... Uh yeah period pains" I lie.

Hey that could work. Jackson's face fills with pain and he looks away and toutches his head.

Matt stops in mid chew and with wide eyes looks at me.

I shrug and Allison bites her lip.

Jackson suddenly gets up and leaves saying he needs water.

Mr Harris gives us a warning before following him.

Mr Harris starts to pack up his stuff and everybody in the room starts to too.

"Oh I'm sorry, yes I'm leaving but none of you are, you may go when your done with the reshelfing, have a nice evening"

Nice. What a Jackass.

"Means he was born after his mom died, a C Section"

"Mox, you don't have to listen to this if it upsets you" Allison says to me.

I shake my head.

"Me Ma died a few minutes after she named me. Its alright."

"So was it an acciendt or not?"

"Word on the reports is inconcluvise"

"His parents could have been murdered?"

"If they were, it falls in line with the Kanima, you know seeks out and kills murders"

"For Jackson or the person controlling him?"

"We have to talk to him"

"He's not going to.."

"Scott" I hiss but he's already walking away.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"I think we should talk about what happened today to you Mox.. I mean your eyes were purple but you were'nt a wolf"

"She was in the locker room when she tried to save me, when you fell to the ground you looked like you were in pain.. Real pain"

"I only remember passing out as I got into the boys locker room. I don't remember going pshyo and trying to save you"

suddenly everythings crashing down on us. Scott gets pushed by Jackson and then he runs back to us.

"He's pocessed" I say as we watch him write on the chalk board and then leave through the window.

"Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you"

Erica starts to make grunting noises. Stiles runs to Erica.

"Hey hey, I think she's having a seizure"

"He's alive"

"But very hurt" I say as I rub his arm looking for any broken bones.

"We need to get her to a hospail"

"To Derek, only Derek" Erica manages to say over her grunts.

"When we get her to a hospail..."

"To Derek, To Derek"

"Go" Allison tells Scott.

I go over to help Stiles with Erica as Scott comes over to Allison.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks me.

"No, its everything but I'm not important, Erica why do you want to go to Derek?"

"He'll know what to do"

"Erica is there something going on between you and Derek?"

She doesn't answer me. I sigh and Scott comes back to us and I go back to Allison.

"Arnt you coming Moxie?"

"No, not Derek.. Not now"

He nods confused and leaves.

I take out my phone and diall 911 and look around at the destroyed libary and chalkboard with the deadly message.

Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Allison says as she hugs me goodbye.

"Yeah.. See ya"

I walk out of the hospail and into the cold dark night. I shiver in the cold, cursing myself at why I didn't bring a jacket instead of a light hoodie. The streets are empty and dimmly lit by street lights. I skip all the quick ways home through the allies and walk the long way. My mind wonders to what happened today.

What's going on with me? I blacked out. I don't remember anything Allison said I did, fighting Jackson, turning into a werewolf.

I can't do that. I'm not a werewolf. Well I'm only half but surely my witch blood won't let me, or I'd turn into something else. It felt weird though. Like something or someone was controling me. I sigh and shake off my thoughts. Carol's expecting me home late anyway. A noise in a near by ally grabs hold of my attention. I stop and listen close. Someone or something jumped on a dumpster. Kanima? Maybe... 90% maybe 5% its a person and another 5% its a cat.

I walk faster down the street and ignore more sounds coming from the alley. I quickly do a sheild spell around me in case it is the Kanima. I hear footsteps following me. Its not the Kanima but maybe its Jackson? Or Derek? I can't turn around but as I turn the corner I see a hooded figure following me.

I hear footsteps run down the street and the hooded man is behind me. I turn around and glare at him.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to"

I sigh and continue to walk down the street towards home. Isaac reaches out and takes my cold hand in his hot hand.

"Wow your hot!" I say as I move closer to him.

He laughs.

"I guess its a wolf thing"

"So what are you doing following me home?"

"I wasn't at the start but then I saw you and I had to make sure you got home okay.. I didn't want you to get attacked or hurt"

Usually I would have asked what would attack or hurt me but I simple nod knowing that anything could happen to me now with Jackson as the Kanima.

"How're you feeling after the Derek thing?"

"Fine.. You weren't at school today"

"No.. I was with Derek trying to find more on the Kanima"

"Did you find anything?"

"Not yet.. He's determed to find something big though.. He has this thing with Gererd Argent though.. That he has something to do with it"

"But arnt they trying to be the good guys? Sorta?"

"No.. They want to kill werewolfs"

"I really hate this.. I'm not sure who's team or side I'm on. I mean this is really too much. I'm on Scott's side but now he's teaming up with Derek"

"I guess where all one big happy pack"

"For how long?"

"I heard that you turned into a werewolf today"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Erica"

"She must have heard us in the hall.."

"And the libary"

"Oh god.. She told Derek?"

"Yeah.. He looked proud to be honest. Is it true? Did you?"

"I'm being told I did but I don't remember anything. Allison said I did all these things. When she told me I felt weird.. Like someone else was controling me and wiped it from my brain. And now what's worse is I know how Jackson feels"

We approche my house to the lights off.

"Somethings not right" I say as I stop infront of it.

"What'd ya mean?"

"Carol's meant to be home and she would wait up until I got home to turn off all the lights and go to bed"

"You think she's not home?"

"Oh she's home.. But I got a feeling we have some guests. You should go"

"I can't leave you here, what if its the Kanima?"

"I doubt the Kanima would turn off all the lights in the house to let me know that somethings not right.. He'd lead me into a trap.. You should get Scott or Derek"

"At least come with me"

"I have to go in maybe I'm wrong?"

But I know in my heart that I'm right. It wouldn't be the Kanima but who could it be?

Isaac sighs but gives in.

"Alright, but be careful"

He kisses my forehead before turning and running off to get back up. Hell I might need it.

I walk to the door and slowly open it. I close it behind me and yell.

"I know your here" I call into the darkness.

The lights turn on and a man stands in the hallway. He points to the sitting room. Glaring at him I walk in and see Carol sitting beside a women with short red hair.

"Moxie, so good of you to join us" an elder man says.

I reconise him as the princable and the old guy from the vets.

"Well it is my house I do live here"

"We were just catching up with Carol here.. Isn't that right Carol?" The women says as she patts Carol's shoulder.

Carol nods with fear in her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"We want to talk to you Moxie" the elder man says as he walks towards me.

"You and my granddaughter Allison have become such good friends..."

"Allison? Allison Argent?"

The man nods and smiles.

"Your a good student too. Good grades but you skipped a couple of classes"

"I had emergencies to attend to"

"Was it your magic being to hard to handle?"

My magic? How does he know?

"No.. It had nothing to do with that.. My friend was put in hospail and I had to see her"

"Erica Reyes.. A member of Derek's pack?"

"This was before she became a member of Derek's pack"

Another man, a younger man of the older man steps forward.

"I'm Christ Argent.. Allison's father. We just want to know where Derek and his pack are and we'll leave you and your family alone"

"I don't know where they are"

"Arnt you going out with Isaac Lahey.. Another member of Derek's pack?"

"Well it wasn't meant to be that way but well I found out that if you go on a date with someone your going out with that person so I guess I am yeah"

"And he hasn't told you were he stays with Derek and the rest of his pack?"

"No. We don't talk about that"

"I remember your mother Moxie.. She used to come over all the time and play with Kate"

I look back at the old man Gered.

"Kate and my Ma were friends?"

"The best of friends. Moxie dear I know you must be dying to know more about your mother.. And I know you know where Derek is.. I'd be happy to tell you about your mother if you tell us were Derek and his pack are hiding"

"Were not hiding Gered where right here" Derek says as he stands in the doorway.

Behind him I can see Scott, Stiles, Erica and Boyd. But no Isaac.

"Wait! No fighting! I don't think Carol would like her house torn to pieces!"

Everyone stares at me and my sudden outburst.

"Look why can't you see were kinda on the same side? We all want to get rid Kanima right?"

"We'll never be on the same side" Allison's grandpa says as he walks forward.

Derek walks forward, followed by the rest of the pack.

"There's nothing for you here Argents" Derek snarls.

Chris Argent looks at me and then to Derek. I raise my eyebrow trying to figure out what he must be thinking. The Argents leave but the women is last to leave. She looks at Derek.

"This isn't over"

She leaves. I sigh a breath of relief and rush over to Carol.

"Are you okay? Where's Christy?"

"Upstairs asleep. I'm fine Moxie. Trust me I've seen worse"

I nod and patt her shoulder.

"You should get some sleep"

Carol stands up and glares at Derek.

"Well Derek this is why I didn't want you in Moxie's life. You bring dangerous things into her life. I can't stop you from seeing her but if your going to be around you might as well have a cup of tea"

Derek nods and Carol's eyes go soft as she looks to the rest of the pack.

"Anybody else?"

"Yeah sure I'll have one" Stiles says as he walks passed Derek and towards me.

I punch him in shoulder smiling.

You can always count on Stiles to lighten or try to lighten the mood.

"Anybody else?"

The rest nod.

"Sit down" Carol says before leaving the room.

"Can I ask what that was all about? About Derek being in Moxie's life?" Scott asks.

"Yeah what's going on?" Boyd asks.

Derek looks to me as if to ask me if he should tell them.

I shrug and go sit down. Isaac walks in and see's me and smiles. He sits beside me and gives me a hug.

"I told ya I'd be fine" I tell him.

"Moxie's your daughter?!" Stiles exclaims in shock.

Oh look he told them.

"Yes"

"Your a Dad?!" Scott exclaims just as shocked.

"Yes"

"But your so young!" Exclaims Erica.

Derek shrugs.

"I hope that turns ya off Erica" I say as I rest my head on Isaac's shoulder.

She scowls at me but I don't look. What's the point?

"So Moxie did you always know this?" Scott asks.

"No"

Stiles still sits with his mouth hanging open and his brown eyes wide. I laugh at the look on his face.

**So there's chapter 7. Hope it was okay. I kinda lost track of what I was doing so I hope its not too bad. Review and let me know what you thought. Oh the chapters may be delayed because I'm going back to school on Thursday and fanfiction on my blackberry has gone all weird. Anybody else having that problem? I don't know when the next chapter will be up so bare with me. Hopefully it won't be long. **

**- XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's late or over due or whatever. Would have had it up on Friday but I'm back to school so every saturday I'll put up a new chapter so be patient. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 8 - Unbelievable.

"What's he doing here?" I hear Scott ask.

"I need him"

"I don't trust him"

"Yeah well he doesn't trust you etheir" I hear Isaac say.

"And Derek really doesn't caer, now where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?"

I follow the vet out, he leans agaisnt the door. I really got to learn this guy's name.

"That depends, your friend Jackson, are we planning on killing him or saving him?"

"Save him"

"Kill him"

"Save him" Scott says to Derek.

Derek gives up and Scott looks back to us.

"Save him"

"This way" I say as I walk back into the vets room. They follow and I go over to the sink and pick up the board with all the viles on. I hand them to the vet and he places them on a table infront of the trio. He starts taking some out. Looking for something I've missed.

Isaac reaches for one and Derek pulls his hand back.

"Watch what you toutch"

Isaac rests his arms on the table. He winks at me and I smile back. Now he'll know why I blew him off tonight.

"So what are you some kind of witch?" He asks as he looks from me to the vet.

"There's only one kind of witch" I say as I pick up my book and flick threw it, like I was behind they showed up, looking for anything to do with the Kanima.

"No I'm a Vetenarian"

"Fortunately I have nothing here that'll be a defensive affect to the paraexlic toxin"

"Where open to suggestions" Derek says softly.

"What about a affective offers?" Isaac asks.

"We already tried, I nearly took its head off and Argent empted an entir clip into it, it just gets back up"

"Does it show any weaknesses?"

"One, it can't swim"

"Does that go for Jackson aswell?"

"No, he's the caption of the swim team" Scott says.

"Your trying to catch two people, Moxie get me that coin"

I reach into the drawer and search for it. The funny looking one he was showing me eariler. I hand it to him once I find it.

"A puppet and a puppeteer"

He shows Scott and puts it on the table. I go back to my book, leaning agaisnt the sink.

"One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife, do we know why?"

"Jackson couldn't have done that, Jackson's mom died pregnant too.. He wouldn't be able to do that. It would go agaisnt everything he is"

"How do you know its not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murders. If Jackson kills the wife the baby dies too"

"Doesn't that mean your father was a murder?" Scott asks Isaac.

"Wouldn't supprise me if he was"

"The book said the body right? What if the fear of water doesn't come from Jackson but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the Kanima also affects its master?"

"Meaning what?" I ask.

"Meaning we can catch them"

Stiles parks outside the school. As we get out I notice Matt at his bike.

"There's got to be some other way to get tickets right?"

"Its a secret show. There's only one way and its a secret"

"Hey" Matt calls as we walk down the path towards school. "Ethier one of you guys know why nobody's getting suspended for what happened at school the other day?"

"Forget about it nobody got hurt" Stiles says and gaining a elbow in the ribs.

"I got a concussion"

"Nobody got serious hurt" Stiles says while rubbing his ribs.

I elbow him again.

"I was in the hospail for six hours"

"Hey you wanna know the truth Matt? Your little bump on the head is this high" Stiles puts his hand to the ground. "On our list of problem right now!"

I shake my head and Scott looks at Matt.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine now, so you guys didn't get tickets last night ethier?"

"Are they still selling?"

"No, but I managed to find two online. You should keep track, sounds like everyone's gunna be there"

"Glad your okay Matt"

"Thanks Moxie, I heard you stayed awhile"

"Yeah, it was no problem. I had nothing else to do" I say shrugging.

He laughs before walking away.

"I don't like him" Stiles says. "Hey are you sure of this guys?"

I suddenly feel light headed. My vison blurrs for a few minutes before going back to normal.

"Be there and make sure it happens"

Like someone switched a switch I feel better.

"Moxie? You okay?"

"Yeah, little light headed was all" I say waving it off.

"Its from the Mount Ash Tree, which is believed by many to protect agaisnt the supernatural, the sills are lined with it, its to stop people like Scott to cause me any trouble"

"Okay so why line this across the whole building and that way Jackson or whoevers controling him can't cross it?"

"They'll be trapped"

"Doesn't sound too hard Stiles" I say patting his shoulder.

"Not at all it is, think of it like gun powder, its just powder, until it hits a spark, you need to be that spark Stiles"

"You mean light myself on fire? I'm not up for that"

I start laughing. Stiles is smart but boy was he acting stupid.

"No Stiles" I say.

Dizziness hits me again like a slap and I feel sick. I sit down and rest my head in my hands.

"Mox?"

"I'm fine, carry on"

"If this is going to work Stiles, you have to belive in it"

Walking up to the Argents I sigh.

They must have a plan of their own. This is not going to be pretty.

"Derek back off"

"Back off? That's really all you've got? I got to be honest Chris I was really expecting more from the big bad vertin werewolf hunter"

"At least I know where I got my cockness from" I mumble.

Chris smiles at us.

"Okay then, how about 'Did anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?'"

The Argents pull out their guns and aim them at us. I raise my eyebrow at Derek.

"That one sounded pretty good" Boyd says looking worried.

"I'm out" I say as I run behind a wall as they start shooting.

I growl at the bullet in my side.

"Moxie go!" Derek screams and I run.

Unsure of where I'm going I see a door and quickly open it. The load music pouring out. I'm standing in the club. I see Jackson on the floor dancing with Erica and Isaac. I gasp as he starts to kiss her. I can only watch them. Not march over there, slap Isaac and then beat the shit out of Erica. I slowly turn away and see another door. I clutch my chest and feel a pain greater than any other pain I've had before. I try to steady myself on the wall but blackness takes over me before I can.

Nobody's Pov:

Moxie searched the crowd and see's Isaac. She follows him as he drags Jackson away and into a room.

She grabs Erica's wrist, nearly breaking it.

"I'll help Isaac" Moxie says as Erica whines under her tight grip.

Erica holds back a fight, fearing the look in Moxie's eyes.

Moxie let's go and walks into the room. Shutting the door behind her.

"Moxie, your bleeding" Isaac says as he walks towards her.

Moxie pushes him aside and continue toward Jackson. She toutches his face. Jackson's eyes open and a small smirk spreeds across his face. Moxie smiles at him, her eyes glowing purple. Jackson shuts his eyes and Moxie gasps in pain before blackness hits.

Moxie's Pov:

"Wait its just me" Stiles says as he walks in.

Isaac continues to try and take to me. Even going as far as toutching me. I push him back as he tries to grab my shoulders.

"Moxie what's wrong with you?"

I ignore him and look at Stiles.

"He okay?"

Isaac walks over.

"Well let's find out"

He tries to claw Jackson but Jackson stops him and breaks his wrist. I smile at Isaac's pain and giggle as he see's it.

"Okay nobody does anything like that again. Moxie, check and see If Isaac's hand is okay"

"Yes Ma"

"I thought that stuff was meant to put him out" Isaac says as I take his hand and feel the bone.

"It'll heal, your just lucky it wasn't me"

"If were lucky hopefully the master will show up tonight"

"I'm here, I'm right here with you"

We all look at Jackson in shock.

"Oh mo* dia" (don't mind the star. It means oh my god) I whisper to myself.

Stiles walks up to Jackson and kneels infront of him.

"Jackson is that you?"

"Us, were all here"

Stiles looks back and seeing everyone's shocked faces turns around again.

"Are you the one killing people?"

"You mean the one killing murders"

"So all the people you killed are murders?"

I catch Isaac looking at me and then Erica. I clench my fist, ready to knock them out.

"So all the people you've killed so far.."

"Diserved it"

"See we got a little rule book that says you only go after murders"

"The whole thing could break if enough pressures applied"

"So the people your killing are all murders?"

"All. Each, everyone"

"Who did they murder?"

"Me"

"Wait what do you mean?"

"They murdered me"

Isaac stands up and blocks my view. It takes me a minute to realise he's trying to protect me.

"They murdered me" he repeats.

"You used all of it? What kind of idiot are you?" I scream at Isaac.

Erica gasps and we look towards Jackson standing up and snarling at us. His head goes from side to side. Its something you would expect to see in paranormal activity. We all rush out and block the door. Jackson, now the Kanima, burst's through the wall and runs away.

Me and Stiles head out of the club. I stop as I reach the line. Stiles can get over it.

"I can cross"

Derek runs down the road and I hear the door shutting behind me. I look and see Isaac and Erica walk up beside me.

"Oh my god its working!" Stiles exclaims excitedly.

A dying roar fills my ears and then its gone.

"Break it" Derek tells Stiles.

"What?"

Realising what Derek means I yell over to Stiles.

"Stiles break it Scott's dying!"

Stiles breaks the line and Derek runs passed me and back into the club.

"Its okay, I know you did it" I say as I walk up to Stiles as he kneels on the ground infront of the line.

I rush in and see Scott laying on the table.

"Where's Derek?" I ask as I look around the room.

"Moxie" I hear him call and look over to the wall beside Scott.

I run to him and hug him tight.

"I thought you didn't like me"

"I can't lose another parent" I say as I pull away from the hug and sit down beside him.

The vet leaves and I look at Scott.

"Thank you" Derek says to the Vet.

"Is Scott going to be okay?"

"He should be."

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I'm better off than Scott. Moxie have you been crying?"

"Hmm?"

He wipes my eyes and shows a black smudge.

I wipe my eyes and growl.

"I was wondering why Stiles was laughing in the car"

"Its fine now"

I sigh.

"What were you crying about?"

"It doesn't matter" I say as I lean agaisnt the wall and start at the lights in the ceiling.

"You can tell me, wait I'm your dad, you have to tell me"

I smile and snort a little laugh.

"Just boyfriend issues"

"Do I need to beat up Isaac? Its no problem. I just have to say its practise"

We both laugh.

"Come on tell me"

"Well at the club Isaac and Erica were kissing"

He patts my leg.

"I'm sorry. What are you going to do?"

"Dump him"

"You know there could be a reason for it right?"

"A reason for kissing another girl? Don't think so"

"Well Mox.. Do what you do you think you should do"

"Thanks.. Dad" I say awkwardly.

"Its amazing how old that makes me feel"

I patt is his shoulder while trying my best not to laugh.

I open my curtains to the tapping on the window. I open it up for him.

"We need to talk"

"You don't think I know?"

"Can I come in?"

"I don't want you to but I don't want you to die before I tell you want I want to tell you"

He climbs in and I sit up on my bed. He sits beside me.

"Moxie, I'm sorry... For whatever I did"

"Oh have you already forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

"You were kissing Erica on the dance floor with Jackson!"

His eyes widden with shock.

"Yeah I was there" I say as I get out of my bed and stand up.

"Moxie I'm sorry, it didn't mean anything..."

"Didn't it? You were smiling and laughing!" I say as I feel pricks of tears in my eyes as I remember it. "I can't believe you'd do that to me"

"But.."

"Listen I don't want to hear it Isaac. Its over. Get out of my house"

"Moxie wait.."

"Go"

"Will you wait until I explain myself"

"What's the point? Anything that you can tell me right now won't make me change my mind"

"Moxie"

The door to my room opens and Christy runs in.

"Christy honey what are you doing up?"

I ask as I scoop her up in my arms.

"You two are really load"

"See. Another reason for you to leave Isaac"

"Fine. You know what I don't care anymore. I won't tell you I love you. I won't tell you how deeply sorry I am for hurting you." He opens the window and jumps out.

I run to the window with Christy still in my arms.

"I hope you and Erica are very happy together!" I yell before I slam the window down shut.

I stare at him as he stares up at me. Anger and hate filling his eyes as I watch him run away.

"Moxie what happened?"

Remembering that Christy is in my arms I try smile down at her but can't. I just sigh and shake my head.

"Don't give your heart to someone Christy until you fully trust them"

"Is that what happened to you? You gave Isaac your heart and he broke it?"

"Yeah"

"Don't cry about it Moxie" she says as she toutches my face and shows me her wet finger.

**So there's chapter 8. Review and tell me what ya think :)**

**XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**I changed My username incase your wondering. Thanks for the reviews, follows, favs. Here's chapter 9. **

Chapter 9 - Double Vision.

Me and Scott follow Derek as he enters the bus.

"I'm saying we need a new plan because next time one of us is going to be too hurt to heal"

"I got to agree Scott"

Scott sighs.

"I get it, we can't save Jackson"

"We can't seem to kill him ethier, I've seen a lot of things, I've never seen anything like this" he sighs. "I never knew it was going to make him stranger"

"Then how do we stop him?"

Derek shrugs and shakes his head.

"I don't know, I don't even know if we can"

"Yeah maybe we should just let the Argents handle it"

"I'm the one who turned him, its my fault"

"That was you?"

Derek nods sighing.

"Yeah but you didn't turn him into this, this happened because of something in his past right?"

"That's a legend in a book its not that simple"

"What do you think I'm always keeping something from you?"

"Because you always are keeping something from me"

"Well maybe I do to protect you, to protect my family"

Derek looks at me. I nod understanding. Sometimes things should be kept a secret.

"Does being part of your pack mean no more secrets?"

"Go home Scott, sleep, heal, make sure your friends are save, keep Moxie save.."

"I can look after myself!"

".. Cause the full moons coming and the way things are going, I got a feeling that its going to be a rough one"

"Uhh Jackson's not here"

"Nobody's here"

"Hey guys" I say as I walk up to them.

"Wow.. Moxie.."

Stiles stands back and looks me up and down in shock.

"Oh god.. Is it that bad? Carol said the same thing!"

"Moxie.. Your hot"

"Ehh thanks.."

I look down my tight black dress wishing it wasnt so short.

"This party's dead guys"

"Maybe its early"

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town wack job!"

"Well we have to do something because we've been ignoring her the last two weeks"

"Happiest two weeks of my life"

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years"

"Ha"

"I perfer to think of it as me not being on her radar.. Yet"

"Or never"

"We don't know, her party"

"What about the chance to get back to normal?"

"Normal?"

"Have you not noticed were a little bit off normal?"

"Well she wouldn't be the town wack job if it wasn't for us"

"I guess I could get the lacrosse team here"

"Yeah, I know some people who can get this going, like really get this going"

"Who?"

"I met them the another night, let's just say they know how to party"

"Oh my god Connie? Connie Dias?" I ask the girl with the blonde highlights walking by me.

She stops and fixes her glossy green eyes on me.

"Moxie? Moxie Mars? Wow.. How longs it been?"

"Too long, what are you doing here? Last time I heard you were in New York on broadway"

"Yeah... That was me.. But i got fired and went back into the system.. I came over here to do my Ph. Degree... What are you doing here?"

"I live with my Anut"

"Oh really how long?"

"Couple of months now.."

"Have you tried this drink its amazing"

She hands me a glass of the pink liquid. I take a sip and nod.

"Yeah.. That's nice"

Somethings off with the drink.

"Are you with someone?"

"Me? I was.."

"Oh really? Great to hear.. I came with my boyfriend.."

"Really which one?"

"You see the one standing over there?"

She points over to beside the pool. He smirks my way as he see's me.

His eyes going that golden colour they did when I froze him in P.E.

"Isaac"

I turn to look at Connie and see she's not beside me. Or anywhere. I look back to Isaac and there's nobody at the pool.

I take another swig of the drink and put the empty class on the table. I need to get away from here and think.

I walk to the backdoor and into the house and out the front door. I sigh and lean agaisnt the front pillar.

"What are you doing out here? The party's inside"

I look at the slightly childish voice. The girl with golden hair and pale skin smiles at me. The way her lips pull up at the sides remind me of someone.

"Who're you?"

She laughs and shakes her head, her golden hair taking a slight glow.

"I'm Anna Moxie.. Don't you know me?"

My eyes widen at the realision.

"There you are Anna.." A guy about my age says with dark hair as he walks out from the shadows and wraps his arms around her waist. "Who's this?"

His eyes flicker to me. Anna smiles and looks at him.

"Someone important"

"Derek" I whisper to myself.

He's changed so much. There's a hint of child like play in his movements and his eyes light up brighter than I've ever seen.

He looks totally in love.

The love and light fade from his eyes and he grows older before my eyes. He begins to bleed through his shirt.

"Moxie.. Go help Derek.. Help your father" Ma whispers before a cold gust of wind blows my hair in my face.

Its so cold it seeps into my bones and a harsh roar fills my ears.

I sqeeze my eyes shut, trying to stop my tears from flowing. As I open my eyes they roll down my cheeks as I see I'm alone.

I shake my head. Was it a message? Is there something wrong with me?

The roar fills my ears once more and I take off my high heels. I fling them away and run. Run to the roar and to help someone I'd never thought I would help. My father.

As I walk in I hear the growls and hisses. I walk near to the bus only to be pulled back. He shoves me agaisnt the wall growling. His eyes glowing. Like a light switch he let's go of me and stops growling.

"What are you doing here?"

"Daddy's hurt.. I mean Derek's hurt"

"Moxie are you okay? You've been crying"

"I saw her Isaac"

"Saw who?"

"Saw my Ma.. Saw Derek.." My eyes fill with tears as I remember it all. "They were so happy.. Why couldn't she stay? Why couldn't I had a family? Why did I have to kill her with my stupid birth?"

By this point I'm sobbing hard. He holds me tight and starts to rock my gently while I cry. A load roar stops my crying and I sniff hard.

"Derek!" I scream.

Isaac let's go off my struggling body and runs in after me. Boyd looks at me with murderous rage in his eyes.

I hear Derek call my name and then see Isaac forcing Boyd back onto the chair. I look at Derek at the back of the bus with Erica standing up behind him, full wolf.

I run and swing my fist. Her face smashes agaisnt it and she falls back with her eyes closed. I look down at her scowling.

"Bitch"

I look at Isaac sitting down and Derek starting to chain him to the chair. I walk over and stand infront of them.

"Think you'll be okay. Looks like you found your anker"

"Two, my father and..." Isaac looks at me.

I can't help the blush that rises to my face. I wipe my wet eyes and try to fix my smudged make up in the reflection in the window.

"When he locked you in the freezer.. He punished you"

"He didn't used to"

Derek stands and looks at me.

"I thought you were at Lydia's party"

"I was... I.." My throat closes up as I think about telling him about Ma. "I got a feeling you were in trouble"

He nods and he nods towards the door of the bus.

"I'll stay with Isaac for awhile"

He sighs and walks out. I sit beside Isaac and sigh.

"You didn't tell him"

"No"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid.. He's fragile as it is.. I don't want to bring up the past.. She's dead now.. Let's leave it that way"

He slips his warm hand in mine and gives it a soft sqeeze. I look down at our hands and look up at him. His golden eyes locking with mine.

"Thank you" I whisper and rest my head on his shoulder.

I close my eyes and listen to his racing heart beat.

**There's chapter 9. Hope its alright. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think.**

**- Dreamer :) x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter that I made up. Next chapter will be about the next eposide of Teen Wolf. So enjoy, I baised this on a personal experience in class. This continues from the last chapter. **

Chapter 10 - Gallimhe A Bua and Daddy Daughter time.

"What happened to us Moxie?" He whispers.

"You cheated on me.. Is that really so hard to remember?"

"It wasn't like that"

"Listen Isaac just because we havnt.."

"Moxie, I didn't want to force you into anything.."

I sigh and look up at him.

"Can we try again?"

"It isn't like a video game where when you loose all your lifes you can start over again"

"But if we start again we might get passed this level.."

I smirk at the grin spread across his face.

"Alright fine, but only because I want to get passed this level"

He let's go of my hand and slides his arm around my waist.

I wrap my arms around his neck and place my head on his chest.

"So are you going to howl at the moon tonight?"

I hear his snigger through his chest.

"Are you going to take out a broom and fly on it?"

I laugh and move my head up to his neck.

"Finally got me back huh? Looks like I'm going to have to step up my game"

He chuckles and rests his head on mine.

"I missed you Isaac, I missed this. Our chats"

"I missed you too Mox, its hard to go a day without thinking of you or replaying one of our chats"

"Remember that text message you got off Jackson?"

"Oh yeah.. Guys such a freak.."

"Well that was from me"

"What? Really? I really feel for that! I thought that really was him!"

Laughing I nestle closer to his chest and sigh happily.

"You know what, for a wolf you sure are cute"

The pale moonlight breaks through the tree branches. I keep running. Faster and faster. My bare feet get dirtier and more painful as each foot bounces off the ground.

"Don't run from me Moxie.. Were family"

I turn around while still running and see him following me at a slow stride. A devlish smirk spread across his face. I don't know who he is but every bit of my body screams one nightmarish word.

Danger.

The dry forest floor becomes wet and I look toward and see the forest floor is covered in blood. It fills my nose, the sent of it making me gasp. It smells.. Good. Really good. Like sweet hot chocolate but better.

"Moxie" he calls again in a sing song voice full of his smirk.

I gasp for air as the running tires me out. I fall through a hole in the ground. I hit the soild dirt floor and close my eyes tight. Fear taking over my body, I start shaking and whimpering.

"What do we have here?" I open my eyes to the new voice, the firmilar voice.

"Jackson?"

I sit up and realise I'm not in a hole anymore, I'm in a church standing at the alter. The preist infront of me. His pale face staring into my soul as he raises his eyebrow and speaks.

"Miss Mars? Do you or do you not take this man to be your awfully wedded husband?"

"Wha?" I ask and look down at myself.

The black torn lacey dress I was wearing as I ran away from that man was on me. Instead was a cream white dress with mother of pearls and dimonds sewn into it around my waist. I trace it with my fingers and feel it go all the way around my waist. My black curls bounce over my shoulder as I bend over slightly. I toutch my head and feel the tiara, holding the veil on my head. I see Allison wearing a scarlett silk dress at my side.

"Miss Mars?"

A warm hand slips into my own and I look to the person standing at my side, expecting that my nightmare is over and I'm having the best wedding of my life, but no. Not for Moxie Mars.

My mouth falls open as the preist asks me the same questions.

"Do you or do you not take this man as your awfully wedded husband?"

I look around to the crowd and see Carol, Christy, Derek, Scott, Stiles, Erica and Boyd sitting in the front row, all looking at me with smiles. The rest are people from school and even the Argents and Mr. Harris.

I can't scream. I can't shout. I can't even breath. I turn back to Jackson as the Kanima, his grey teeth shining as he smiles at me. I feel myself shiver.

Then everything pauses. I frown as I try figure it out. Everything stops.

Then clapping. Someone clapping. I look down towards the clapping at the end of the aisle.

"Beautiful wedding isn't it?" He asks.

"Why is this happening to me?"

"Because, it's meant to be Moxie. Its fate"

"Fate?"

"Your running away from your future Moxie"

"Future? The fuck you on about?"

He shakes his head.

"You are as clueless as your mother was.. She didn't know who or what to trust"

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What's going on?" I demand in a more steady tone.

"Don't you see Moxie.. This is your future"

"It can't be"

"But it is"

"But what about Isaac?"

"Isaac?" He scoffs. "That wasn't meant to be"

"Wasn't meant to be- your not making any sense!"

"Would you like to see Isaac?"

"Yeah"

He smiles before turning around and walking out of the church. The beautiful sunshine so bright its blinding.

I try follow him but lose my footing and fall toward. Both my hands shoot out to protect me from falling. Instead of grabbing a handful of carpet I grab a handful of grass. I look up and realise I'm at a grave site. I sit up and look around.

"This is Isaac" the man says as he leans agaisnt a grave.

Inscripted on the gravestone makes me feel sick.

"Here lays Isaac Lahey,

Friend, beloved boyfriend, Wolf, Murder

19th July 1994 - 13th September 2012"

"That's tomorrows date!"

The man laughs before everything turns black and an alarm ringing fills my ears.

I open my eyes wide and sit up and sigh with relief. I jump out of my bed and grab my phone.

The alarm on my phone is to remind me about the Galway Vs KillKenny match on today at 12. I'll be in chemsity then. I shake the rest of the sleep from my drozy head and grab the towel and slowly make my way towards the bathroom.

Yawning I get into Stiles blue van.

"Hey Moxie, you look like you slept anyway"

"So do you.. Still freaking out about Lydia's party the other night"

"Nope, havnt talked to you in awhile. I was shocked to see your text"

"Sorry.. The weekend was full of nap.. Nap.. Eat and more nap. I don't think I did any homework"

Stiles smiles.

"Do you ever do your homework?"

"Sometimes"

Stiles parks outside Scotts house.

As he walks over to the door to open the front seat he jumps when he see's me before opening the back seat door.

"Oh my god is that Moxie Mars?"

"Shut up! I got enough off Stiles"

"Oh not quite my friend, there's more to come" Stiles says in a french accent.

"Great" I say sarcasily.

RTE Player. Check. Match starting now. Check. Sitting comfortablely in my seat. Check. Phone carefully hidden. Check. Earphones hidden by my hair and going down the back of my neck. Check. On low volume. Check. Its a go people.

The match starts and the Galway lads come out on the pitch with their hurls. I smile happily and watch my favourite sport. I can't help but feel it would be better if I was back at the care home in Westmeath, with Anna, Samie, Dariana, Freddie, Gary, Heather and Jack. Ah good times.

Killkenny 3-14 while Galway 5-18. Galway are winning. All they need now is one more point to make history for Galway.

"And Fitzpatrick has the slither and he shots and what a point! And that's it! Galway have won! Galway have won!"

"Yeah!" I scream happily as I jump out of my seat and jump about.

Stiles beside me falls out of his seat, clutching his heart as if he was about to have a heart attack and the people infront of me jump out of their seats with shock. Mr Harris throws his magazine in the air and looks around, pure fear filling his face.

"Bua Gallimhe! Bua Gallimhe! **(Galway Won Galway won)**" I yell happily and break into Irish dancing.

"Go on the Irish!"

"Miss Mars! Detention!"

"Usually that would fucking irritate me but not today! Wahhoo!"

"Sit down at once Miss Mars and give me your phone"

"Olle, Olle, Olle, Olle, Olle, Olle!"

"Miss Mars! To the princables office now!"

I jump up on the table. No this feckers not going to ruin my celebration yet.

"Sin a fela faul..." I sing the Irish national athem proudly before moving on to Irelands Call.

"Ireland Ireland together standing tall, shoulder to shoulder we'll answer Ireland's call..."

"MISS MARS!"

The voice isn't Mr Harris's. I look up at Gerard Argent. I stop singing and look at him with wide eyes.

"It wasn't me!" I say.

The class bursts out laughing while Gerard Argent glares at me.

"What is the meaning of this Miss Mars?"

"Well sir its a very historic day, Galway won agaisnt KillKenny. There the two best hurling countys in Ireland and Galway beat them! Why do you think I'm wearing a Galway Jersey? This is the best day ever!"

Everyone laughs at my excited out burst.

"Miss Mars get off that desk now and come to my office. Your suspended for three days"

"Okay but one more thing.."

"What?"

"Go on Ireland!" I yell laughing happily.

"Mr Stillinski, Mr McCall would you be so kind but to excuse your classmate?"

The boys jump to the change as they drag me out.

"Don't worry lads I'll be back next week" I say giggling as the boys drag me out the door.

"Moxie are you crazy?!" Scott whispers furiouciourly.

"I can't help it.. My time won. Gallimhe a bua!"

"Moxie your suspended for three days!" Stiles whispers. "Carol's going to kill me"

I stop dead. My stomach twisting with fear.

"Fuck" I whisper in a tight voice.

"Your out early" Derek says as he catches up with him as I run down the road.

"Have to get home before Carol, answering machine.." I say before turning a corner.

I quickly make my way to the front door and open it. I run in and check the answering machine.

"Moxie are you home early?"

"Shit!" I mutter and run to the answering machine.

Quickly I delete the message and lean agaisnt the wall, panting and gasping for air.

"Moxie? What's going on?"

"I.. Uh.. I.. Em.. I.."

"I picked Moxie up from school, where going to hang out for the day"

Carol turns around to Derek in the hallway. I look at him confused.

"She needs education Derek"

"She also needs to get to know her father"

Carol laughs, a dark sound.

"And what a monster he is, how he killed her mother!"

"Moxie let's go"

Carol turns around to me, her eyes soft and pledging.

"I'm sorry Carol, I want to know who he really is"

Carol nods before turning back to Derek.

"Have her back by seven any later and you'll regret it"

Derek nods and walks towards me and extends a hand. I take it and together we walk out of the house.

"That wasn't the right thing to do Moxie"

"I don't want Carol to have a heart attack when she finds out I got suspended for three days"

"How did you manage to get suspended?"

"I celebrated Galway winning the hurling match agaisnt KillKenny"

He raises his eyebrow at me.

"There the best teams in Ireland.. Nobody knows nothing around here!" I say sighing.

"You miss it? Ireland I mean"

"Yeah, you can take an Irish girl out of the country but ya can't take the Irish out of her"

"You proved that today, dumbass" he says joking and nudging my arm.

"I wonder where I get that from?"

Together we laugh and walk down until we get to an old church. I gulp as it reminds me of the one from my dream.

"Moxie? You okay?"

I take a deep breath and exhale heavily.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare about a place like this last night"

"Really? What happened?"

I tell him. I describe the man, the church, the wedding, Isaac's grave, everything. His face pales as I finish.

"Derek? Derek?" I call.

He grabs my hand and he runs fast. I have to run to keep myself from falling.

"Derek! Da! Derek! Stop!"

"Moxie, I have to get you somewhere safe, I have to protect you"

"From what? Who?"

He stops and looks me dead in the eye.

"Peter, Peter Hale"

**Wooh! Chapter 10. REVIEW PLEASE! Free hugs to all my reviewers :) I hope that chapters okay. I just got really bored. Sorry for spelling mistakes. Sorry If its bad. I think is. Feel free to ciber slap me if you feel its really that bad. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for Spelling mistakes. Stupid spell checks not working.**

Chapter 11 - Like A Twisted Stick Up.

I slowly open the window and jump out onto the lawn.

There's no way Derek's locking me up tonight, not after that really weird call. Scott and Stiles are in trouble.. Again.

I run through the forest silently, thankful to my witch speed.

As soon as I get to the police station I run inside.

"There waiting for you" the women behind the counter says as she eyes me.

"Thanks" I say nodding and go to the sheirf's old office.

"Finally. We already figured half of it out!" Stiles exclaims.

"Then can I go home? I'm not meant to be out and there's another match on tonight"

"Stiles go to the front desk, go tell Mel to let Scott's mom in when she comes. Hi Moxie, we never got to meet properly"

"Yeah hi sheirf, we kinda met before but let's not think about that" I say knowing that reason got him fired.

Scott begins to diall his mom's number on his phone.

"Oh that reminds me" I say as I pull out my own phone and diall Carol's number.

"Carol?"

"Moxie?! Where are you?!"

"I have to help Scott, don't tell Derek I'm gone."

"How long will you be?"

"I don't know.. An hour tops?"

"Be safe Moxie"

"I will and oh record the match"

"How do I record it?"

I nearly face palm myself.

"Nevermind. Forgot I asked"

"Alright bye sweetie. Love you"

The phone feels heavy in my hand. I can't believe those words left her mouth. Never has she said that to me. I thought she hated me after going with Derek the other day but Carol loved me. After all the nightmare's and trouble I put her through she loves me.

"You too" I say still in shock before I hang up and shove my phone in my pocket.

"She's on her way here" I hear Scott say.

"Sherif?"

I look at the Stiles dad. His face pales as he looks behind me. I turn around and watch as Stiles walks in with a gun held agaisnt him. Stiles stands beside Scott and rush over to them.

"Matt, its Matt right?" Sherif asks as he raises his hands behind his desk as he stands.

"No its fucking Duncan Donut who else could it be?" I growl as Matt nods at the Sherif.

"Now what evers going on I garentee there's a soultion that doesn't involve a gun"

"You know its funny you say that because you don't know how right you are"

"But nobody's laughing"

Stiles sends me a glare and a shut my mouth.

"I know you don't want to hurt people" Sherif says as Matt looks at me.

"Accutally I want to hurt a lot of people. You three where on my list..."

"Three? Your not killing me?" I ask confused as Matt points the gun to the guys.

"I wasn't but now your here I'm going to have too. Such a shame really.. You were really nice Moxie"

"You know there's way you could get killed, one way is trying to diall someone on his cell phone like McCall is doing"

I look at Scott who takes his hand out of his pocket. I sigh. Is there any hope now? Scott closes his eyes as Matt says

"That, that can get somebody hurt.. Everyone" he points the gun at us all.

"Now!"

"Come on" Sheirf mutters.

I drop my phone on the table along with everyone elses.

"Tighter" I hear Matt say.

I look away from Stiles and his dad and glare at Scott.

"You just had to do it didn't you?"

"How was I meant to know he was looking?"

"You did it right in front of him, what did you think that he couldn't see your fingers moving inside your pocket?"

A dizzy spell takes over my body. Oh no. Not this black out thing again! I thought I got over that. It hasn't happened in awhile now.

"Moxie" Scott whispers softly as he reaches out and steadys me before I fall.

Matt motions us to walk out. Stiles, Scott, Myself and Matt walk down the hall. Pain raising in my gut I bite my lip to stop myself from groaning in pain. Scott looks down the door on the right in the hallway. He stops walking, his eyes widden in shock as he steps back. I follow his gaze down the hallway and whince at the sight.

Blood on the floor and walls, dead policemen thrown around the place.

"You killed everyone in here?" Scott asks shocked.

"No, that's what Jackson's for, I just think about doing it and he does it"

Matt pushes us along. The pain reaches my chest. I bite down hard on my lip. I taste the blood on my lips. I wipe my mouth quickly before anyone notices. The pain stopping.

Matt clasps the hand cuffs on my wrists. Instead of having them behind my back he has them infront of me.

"You know I can break these in a matter of seconds right?"

"Go ahead" Matt says smirking.

I try pull them apart but pain shoots through my wrists. I hiss out in pain as the hand cuffs stay on my wrists, tighter than ever.

"There specail made hand cuffs. They stop witches like you"

"How do you know I'm a witch?"

He scoffs.

"You told Jackson"

I growl as I remember when me and Jackson first talked to each other in the boys bathroom.

_Flashback_

_"Your a werewolf too?"_

_"No. I'm a witch"_

_"How did you become one?"_

_"I was born one, why do you want to be a werewolf?"_

_End of flashback_

"Now come on" Matt growls in my ear as he grabs the collar of my, or Issac's, jacket and pushes me down the hallway.

"Do as he says Moxie" Stiles calls out to me.

"Easy for you say" I call back, my tone bitter.

Matt opens a door down the end of the hall and shoves me in. He toutches the collar of my jacket.

"I wonder how Isaac will feel when he see's his little bitch dead?" He says smirking.

"You know evil's not a good look for you"

He smiles. Footsteps can be heard coming towards us. Jackson appears behind him. He looks at me, just stares into my soul.

"Matt, Matt what are you doing?"

Jackson walks in and stands in the doorway.

"Enjoy" Matt says slowly as he shuts the door leaving me with Jackson the freaking Kanima murder.

Oh god am I going to die now? Is that it? Is this how I was to die? At the hands of the Kanima?

Jackson walks towards me. Pain in my wrists as I try to pull the cuffs off so I can at least defend myself. With every step further he gets I take a step back until I'm up agaisnt the wall.

I give up when the pain becomes too painful on my wrists.

I gulp as Jackson now stands so close to me.

I feel tears prick my eyes. I sqeeze them shut. This is how I'm going to die. There's so many things I never got to do. Kiss Issac, have a proper date with him without getting interupted, beat Scott and Stiles at video games, beat up Erica, shop with Allison, prank Lydia with Boyd, never get to babysit Christy again, never near kill Carol with my cooking, never get married and have kids.

Warmth toutches my cheek. I open my eyes and see a human, not a claw or green lizard skin but flesh. I look up at Jackson's broken face and feel my heart crack.

"Jackson" I whisper.

He looks weak, like he's about to cry.

"Moxie, I hate it. I hate it! Its not what I wanted to be. I don't want to kill people"

Tears fill his eyes and feel his fingers stroking my face.

"Oh Jackson" I whisper my voice creaking.

I awkwardly lift my hands above his head. My arms around his neck I hug him hard and feel his strong arms around my waist.

"Everythings going to be fine, just fine honey. I'm going to find a way to stop this, break whatever curse your under"

And I truely mean it. My heart feels like it was breaking and I'm crying. I can even feel his tears on my face.

"You can't Moxie.. Its impossable"

"I can and will" I say more determed.

Hell he might be an asshole jerk. Hell he might annoy me and other people but he is still my friend. He's just fragile. He can't get close to anyone in fear of loosing them. He builts walls up around himself, like he must have been doing for years.

"I'm sorry Matt's doing this to you"

I sniff and try to pull out of the hug but I can't. Remembering the cuffs I laugh awkwardly. Realising how close my face is to his its too late. He already presses his soft warm lips to mine.

Slowly without realising it I kiss him back. His hands move down to my tighs and back up again making me shiver. Then gunfire fills our eardrums and I push up my arms above his head and push him back. That one little shot makes me come back to reality.

"No.. No!" I scream.

My god, I kissed him. I cheated on Issac. I don't love Jackson. I love Isaac. I love Isaac. Guilt fills my stomach and I feel fresh hot tears on my cheeks.

"Jackson.. No I don't love you. I can't. Your, your my friend"

This has got to be a joke. Jackson's eyes widden and he straightens himself. He turns around and smashes the door down. He turns back to me and I watch as he turns half Kanima again.

"Go back to your master" I snarl angry that I'd been tricked or was I?

He leaves and walks down the hallway. I leave the room and walk down the hall and to the lobby area. Derek and Stiles lay on the ground.

"Moxie!" Stiles whispers loadly.

"Stiles!" Derek whispers loadly angered that Stiles might blow my cover.

"Are you guys okay? Other than you know.."

"Yeah were fine, what's with the cuffs?" Derek whispers eyeing them.

"Specail made Witch cuffs. Remind me to kill the cunt that made them. Where's Scott? What are you doing here Derek?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I told Carol to keep you in the house. Erica was meant to be watching the house"

"Erica's a dumbass. I told her if she let me out tonight I'd give her a pair of heels. Pick someone smarter next time"

The lights go out and then there's an alaram. Gun shots full the whole police station. I get down on the ground.

"Shit what's going on?"

"Argents" Derek says. "Moxie go help Scott"

I nod and run down the hallway to where Jackson now stood. He doesn't snarl at me but pulls me back as I try run into the room to find Scott.

"Scott?" I call out.

I push Jackson back and run into the room, stupidly running into more gunfire.

"Moxie!" I hear my name being called and then I feel complete pain all over my body.

I fall to the ground and gasp in pain. The pain burns and black spots over take my vision. All I can do is scream out in pain before blackness hits.

I sit up groaning in pain. I look down at my now completely blood stain top.

"No one can!" Echo's through the quiet building.

"Matt" I say as I try get up only to groan in more pain.

I toutch the wounds and remember the gunfire. I manage to walk slowly down the hallway and see Stiles laying on the ground. Good to see he's moving.. Kinda.

"Matt.. Matt please listen to me. My son has been shot and I've heard other gun fire and I don't know what's happening but would you please let me see my son?"

I look to the cell and see Miss McCall behind it. He got her too. Bitch.

I grab a handful of Stiles t-shirt and put my finger to my lips as he looks at me. I nod towards the scene before us. I hear growling and see Derek, full wolf, standing at the doorway. Then I hear hissing and Jackson as the Kanima come out from the darkness of the other door.

Derek growls again and runs for him, flipping the Kanima on a table.

"But.. But you were shot.."

"I know I'm lucky right? But sadly your luck just ran out"

Matt runs away and I try to run after him but Miss McCall stops me.

"Am I dreaming? Please tell me I am Moxie" she pleas.

I shake my head sadly.

"Sorry your not, everything will be fine though, your safe"

"Scott.. Scott's been shot"

"I'll go help him" I say knowing that he'll have healed by now.

I jump back as the Kanima tries to jump me from behind but instead lands on the bars of the cell and starts to freak out Miss McCall. Then Scott arrives.

"I'll look for Matt" I say as I leave Scott to deal with his mom.

As I run down the hallway. Realising I'm lost and have no idea where I'm going I walk and feel someone pull me to the wall.

I look up at Derek who puts a finger to his lips.

"Deal with your mother" I hear a voice say.

Gerard Argent?

"Go!"

This time I know its Gerard Argent. And if that's not shocking enough Scott runs by us.

"He made a deal with Gerard" Derek whispers to me.

"When?"

"I don't know"

"How do we know Allison didn't make him?"

"Your going agaisnt your friends now too? I thought that was only agaisnt family"

"I'm not, it just would make sense. And what would you care anyway?"

"Your my daughter, I care if you get hurt"

"Scott needed help"

"And you did plenty of that" he sighs. "Moxie have you been having black outs?"

"Sometimes" I say shocked by the question.

"Your witch blood is fighting your wolf blood"

"Who's winning"

"Werewolf"

"Is that bad? Am I going to die?" I ask with fear in my voice.

"I don't know"

Looking into his fearful eyes I know my answer. The possabitly is I might die.

"Go home Moxie, your already done enough"

I nod blinking away tears before running down the hallway. I can't go back to Carol. She'll know somethings up. Instead I run to Issac. Derek didn't say which home after all.

I walk into his make shift room silently hearing his soft snores from under his covers. Grabbing one of his shirts i go to the bathroom between his and Derek's room in the small werehouse.

It used to be a house, then a school, then a werehouse. As I take off my blood soaked tshirt I look at my stomach in horror. The bullets jut out. I pull one out and watch the hole heal up. I pull out the rest and change only into Isaac's shirt that goes to the top of my tighs. Realising there's blood on my jeans I take them off too and walk back to his room in his t-shirt and my underwear. The movement in the bed must wake him because he slips his arms around me and cuddles into me.

"I'm dreaming. It can't be Moxie because Moxie should be at home sleeping"

"Sorry babes. No getting rid of my that easily"

He opens his eyes and looks at me smirking.

"I take it Derek isn't here?"

"No"

I cup his face with my hand and press my lips agaisnt his. I want to rid myself of the nightmare I just lived. I want to rid myself of the kiss, the gunfire, the pain, the witch werewolf blood thing. I want it all to go away. Taken by supprise Isaac starts to kiss me back, with fierce lust and passion. He traces my bottom lip with his tongue asking for my permisson. I open my mouth and he pulls me under him, careful not to hurt me. I wrap my legs around his waist as our tongues start to wrestle. I run my fingers through his hair. He pulls away and smiles at me. I smile back, finding it hard not to. He starts to kiss my neck until he's at my ear.

"I love you Moxie" he whispers.

Jackson's words from the van echo in my mind, back to when he didn't believe he was the Kanima.

_Flashback._

_"Because.. Because.." He sighs and closes his eyes._

_"You can't even think of an excuse or even a lie!"_

_"Because I love you Moxie"_

_End of flashback._

"I love you too Isaac" I say closing my eyes.

Why is life so hard?

**My god that chapter was long. So what'd ya think? I'm kinda embrassed. So review and tell me what ya think. I know its awful so there's really no need to tell what I already know. Sorry the chapter was late. Stupid ma deleted TeenWolf before I could watch it all. Enjoy... I hope.**

**- DreamerCarroll15.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the follows and favs on this fanfic. And thanks for following me and favoriting me. :) enjoy this chapter. Sorry for spelling errors.**

Chapter 12 - Choices.

"Moxie! Moxie I'm back! Where are you?" Carol's voice rings from downstairs.

Gasping I sit up and slap Isaac.

"Issac.. Issac get up! Carol's home from Grandma's!"

"Be up in a minute Derek" he mumbles.

We'd been together since Carol left to go see Grandma with Christy the other night. Grandma doesn't like me reminding me of her dead daughter and doesn't like the idea that she got pregnant at fourteen. Knowing its no use I quickly pull on a shirt and shorts and tie up my messy hair. I run down the stairs to Carol and Christy.

"Oh my god I missed you" I say as I turn towards them and hug them tight.

"Oh we missed you too Moxie.. Wow did you sleep all weekend long?"

"Kinda"

"Well okay.. I'm going to make breakfast. Want some? Were straving arnt we Christy honey?"

Christy smiles and nods.

"I'm going to watch Ed Edd N Eddy!" She exclaims as she runs into the kitchen.

"I was talking to Derek on the phone last night"

"Really?" I ask not sure to be supprised at the fact that Carol had Derek's number, Carol used her phone, or that they were talking in the first place.

"Look Moxie, if you and Issac are serious.. Use protection. I hope you did anyway"

"H-"

"You smell like it.. Take a shower and change the sheets.. Your washing them"

"Oh god Carol I'm sorry"

She sighs.

"We were young once I suppose" she mutters as she walks into the kitchen.

I run up the stairs to my bathroom. Issac still sleeping, snoring softly. Closing the door I strip down and get into the warm shower.

"Your trying to make me hard"

I laugh as I walk over to my drawers for nothing more than my drawers, wrapped in a towel.

"Its a nice look for you.. Wet.. Liking it"

"I'd love to stay and play with you but I've got to get up. You should shower. You sink"

"Wanna get one with me?" He asks as I quickly put on my underwear and bra and then using the towel to dry my hair.

I walk over to him.

"Gosh I want to but we couldn't be doing much cleaning would we?"

He winks.

"So you do have dino undies"

"What?"

"From that P.E class.. You do own Dino undies"

I smile hiding the pain in my heart as Jackson crosses my mind once more. Guilt suddenly fills my stomach again. I through on my jeans and a black t-shirt that says F.I.S.H.

"Moxie what's up?" He asks as he gets out of bed, only in his boxers.

I didn't even notice the tears on my face.

"You'll hate me"

"How could I hate you?"

"But.. But you will"

"I won't"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

I take in a deep breath and wipe my eyes.

"Friday night when I was helping Scott and Stiles Jackson kissed me"

He's silent as he takes in this information.

"It didn't mean anything Issac I swear.. He kissed me and I couldn't stop him"

"Why couldnt you?" He voice is shaky.

I wrap my arms around him tight.

"I don't know... He looked so heartbroken, so sad.."

Issac growls in my ear. I step back and look into his glowing eyes.

"Issac don't its not worth it.. I don't love him.. I love you! I wouldn't have been here with you if I didn't"

"Maybe if you love me so much you wouldn't have done it"

"Ya know what? Act this way! Were over anyway!"

He growls again and turns his back on me and walks into my bathroom, leaving me to greif with my mistake. Damn why did I have to tell him?! Why did I have to let Jackson kiss me?! What am I after doing?!

I push the plate away from me.

"Your not hungry?"

"No" I mumble. "I feel sick"

"Maybe from the lack of food in your system"

Closing my eyes I can feel my stomach heaving. I rush from the table and to the downstairs bathroom under the stairs.

After I've finished emptying my stomach I brush my teeth and slowly make my way up the stairs.

"Your going to be okay right Moxie?" Carol asks me from the end of the stairs.

"Yeah just need to nap"

"Right.. Will I call you for dinner later?"

"Yeah okay"

Slowly I make my way to the linen closet and grab a fresh bed sheet and wrap it around me and walk into my room. Kicking the other sheets off with my foot I listen to the stillness in the room before grabing my book from my drawer in my nightstand. I lay on the bed, wrapped in the clean sheets and flip through it. Sickness. Sickness. Sickness. I mutter.

I land on the page and look down the lists. I stop at one underlined in blue pen.

Pregnacy.

I flick to the page and read the contents quickly, sitting up in shock. My jaw drops.

When a witch has unprotected sex, even for the first time, with her mate she instantly becomes pregnant. I snap the book shut and throw it on the bedside table.

I cant be pregnant. That doesn't make any sense. Oh no. I don't even remember using any protection.

Growling at my stupidity I reach for the book again and go back to the list.

None of the other listed sicknesses have nothing with my symtoms other than the plage, cursed warts and vemon bites and I know I have none of those sicknesses.

I read on the contains under pregnancy.

When the witch gets pregnant with her mate the pregnancy will start right away kick starting into the sickness in the morning and then slowly down after the second month.

There's only one way I can know for real instead of reading it.

Feeling better I grab my purse and my jacket.

"Be back soon Carol" I say as I run out the door and to the pharmcy.

I look down at the plus sign on the white stick as I sit on the sink in the women's bathroom at the pharmcy.

What now? Do I tell someone? I'm going to have to tell Carol. Do I really want a baby? How can I manage to keep a small child from harm? Should I talk with someone about it? I can't go to Allison because she's gone off the charts, Stiles won't answer his phone, Isaac will defendly tell me to go to Jackson about it. There's only Scott left. I'm defendly not talking to Lydia about it even though she's the most sanest of us now.

Dialling his number I hold up the stick again, hoping it was a mistake and that it would change into negative.

"Hey Mox, what's up? What'd you do all weekend?"

"Hey Scott. Ehh I need advice"

"Advice on what?"

I pause before sighing.

"On me having a kid"

A crashing noise fills my right hear. I hiss in pain and hold the phone to my left ear.

"The fuck man.. What was that?"

"I dropped the phone sorry, I didn't hear you right.. Are you telling me your pregnant?"

"Yeah"

He's stuttering on the phone before he can calm down.

"Okay so its not mine..." He starts.

"Really Scott? Really?" I ask sarcasicly.

"What are you going to do? What does Isaac think you should do?"

"I don't know, maybe tell me to go to Jackson about it. Were are you anyway?"

"At work, why what happened between you two?"

"Its best not to talk about it over the phone"

"So what do you think?" I ask as I pick up the sick pup about 8 weeks old I was playing with last time.

I sit up on the counter by the sink and start to cuddle him agaisnt my chest, kissing him gently on the nose.

He licks his nose and nestles deeper into my chest.

"I think you should still talk to Isaac about it"

"Like that'll make a difference"

"May I intervene? He is the father Moxie, he has a choice on this matter too"

I sigh.

"Yeah but... He won't care"

"He'll start to notice Moxie, when your showing he'll ask you. He won't walk away from this Moxie, I wouldn't if it was Allison"

"I'll tell him when the time is right" I decide.

"Make it quick Moxie, pregnant Witches babies develop more rapidly than humans do"

I sigh. The pup in my arms starts to cower.

"What's wrong sweetness?" I ask him as I lean in closer to him.

The rest of the animals begin to howl, bark and hiss.

Decan and Scott walk out of the office and try to comfort the poor pup.

"Its okay Isaac, were open" I hear Decan say.

I sigh and lean my head agaisnt the wall. Isaac leans over the dog on the table while Decan and Scott go back to helping the animal.

"Why does it smell like that?"

Decan and Scott chuckle smiling. I look confused but remember from my book that Werewolfs can tell the difference between a sick dog and a healthy dog.

"What?"

"Scott said the same to me a few months ago, one day he could smell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not"

"He's not getting better is he?"

Decan shakes his head.

"Is it cancer?" Isaac asks.

"Osteo sarcoma, has a very distint scent doesn't it?"

Scott nods and I continue to cuddle the small sick pup in my lap.

"Come here"

Isaac comes close to Decan, his gaze switches from the dog from Decan to me. I look down unable to meet his gaze. What if he knew?

"I know your aware of what your new abities can do for you, improved strength, speed and healing. Ever wonder what it could do for others?"

I look up confused. What did he mean what it could do for others?

"Give me your hand"

Decan holds out his hand and Isaac takes it slowly, unsure if its a good thing or a bad thing.

"Go on"

I watch as Decan places Isaac's hand on the dog. Decan pulls away slowly while Isaac holds on. The dogs breathing becomes quicker, more healthier.

"What did I do?" He asks softly.

"You took some of his pain away"

"Only a little bit but sometimes a little can make a difference"

I watch as Isaac tears up. He laughs softly and smiles, flashing his white straight teeth. I only hope he takes my news that well.

"That's amazing"

Isaac turns around to me. His gaze only on the pup in my lap.

"What's wrong with him?" He asks.

"Right Scott let's get him back" Decan says as together him and Scott bring the now healthier dog back with the rest of the animals.

Isaac kneels infront of me. His face inches from mine.

"She's got worms"

He reaches out to the pup and I look down and watch strange black liquid pass from the pup to into his veins and up his arm. The pup lifts his head and licks my hand. I smile down at the pup and scratch behind his ear. I chuckle slightly along with Isaac, who has tears in his eyes.

I pause and look at him. He looks up at me. I shake my head and smile.

Later I decide much later.

I lean agaisnt the wall outside and listen in to Scott and Isaac's conversation. The won't talk about anything infront of me.

"So why're you telling me?" Scott asks.

"I'm not telling you I'm asking you, I'm asking you for advice"

"Your not the first. But from me? Why?"

"Because I trust you"

"Why?"

"Cause you always seem to know the right thing to do"

Are they talking about me? Did Scott tell him? Oh I'll kill him.

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing. I never know what I'm doing"

Someone scoffs.

"Do you wanna let me know what your doing right now?"

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean, I have too many people that need me"

"Well I guess that makes me lucky cause I have no one so..."

"What about Mox?"

"Moxie" he pauses as he says my name. "She's got a whole future ahead of her, she's going to be a fornestic scientist. I'm just holding her back.

I want to run out and tell him. I won't be able to do any of that. Not with his kid needing me every second of every day. I already feel tears pricking my eyes.

I hear footsteps come forward.

"Are you going to go with them?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think I will"

I have to hold a sniffle as Isaac came closer.

"What about Mox? What are you going to tell her?"

"She's be fine, she doesn't need me, she's the one that broke it off"

"Don't you guys love each other?"

"I did, still do, she just doesn't love me the way I want her to"

I want to cry and slam my fist into the door. My heart hurts. I didn't want this. I was mad. Stupid. I didn't want to break it off. I didn't mean to.

"Which is?" Scott asks.

Isaac sighs.

"She's meant to be my mate, I picked her to be my mate at the very start in that chemistry class. When me and Erica were trying to kill Lydia. She's not meant to be Jackson's"

There's a silence. I'm not Jackson's mate. For god sake it was one kiss! But that one kiss meant something. I think back to that chemistry class and the way he sat beside me. The way I was able to know it was him by his black leather jacket. The one I was wearing now, ready for Scott to bring me home.

"Good luck with the game" Isaac says.

"Thanks but I'm not going ethier. I don't think I can play some meaningless game right now"

"You weren't at practice last week were you?"

"No I skiped it why?"

"I thought you heard?"

"Hear what?"

Decan comes up to me from the animals with a file.

"Would you put this on Vicky's desk? I need to get back to Oscar"

I nod and watch him go back to the dog. I through the file on Vicky's front desk. I hear footsteps come by me and stop. I look up and lock eyes with him.

His eyes dart to his jacket and back to me.

"Your wearing my jacket"

"Do you want it back"

"You keep it"

With that said he walks out leaving me alone. The words build up on my tongue. I can't stop myself from running after him. Down the dark alley. He stops and turns around to face me. The words stick in my mouth.

"I'm sorry.. I don't know how it happened. I just have had some protection on me" I manage to say.

He shakes his head.

"If your happy, that's all that counts"

He turns around and walks away.

If your happy that's all that counts? What the hell is he on about?

"Hey Finstock" I say as I walk into the boys changing rooms.

"Mars you shouldn't be in here"

"Am I not allowed to say good luck to my school team?"

"Whatever.. Anyway today we celebrate our independence day!"

The boys all go wild.

"Is that from that movie.."

"Yeah" Stiles says as he walks towards me smiling.

"Oh mo. Dia! Stiles is alive!" (Oh my god) I say smiling.

"Who said otherwise?"

"You just havnt been picking up"

"Sorry"

"Its okay.. Hey Ms McCall" I say as I notice her there behind Stiles.

"Hey Moxie, your watching the game too?"

"Yeah cause couch won't let me play.. Hell I'm not allowed to be in here anymore"

"Why?"

"I uh.. Kinda broke up the boys locker room" I say remembering Stiles telling me why I had to go to detention that day.

"Well spoken couch" we hear Gerard say.

We all look over at him, smiling beside Finstock.

"ahh priest!" I yell only to receive confused looks and raised eyebrows.

"Really no one knows about that?"

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asks.

"I may have chosen something spoken with a little historical value but there's no dening your passion.."

"Hoe" I mumble.

Stiles pinches me and I punch him back. He grits his teeth and I gently patt his shoulder smiling.

"... Don't think I'll be content with you just beating this team. Get out there and murder them"

My jaw drops open. So this is it? Gerard wants the team to kill everyone on the field?

"Get your asses on the field!" Finstock yells.

"I will"

"Not you Mars!"

"Damn!"

I sit down beside Ms McCall and the Sheirf.

"Hey guys how's it going"

"Hey Moxie you cheering on the guys?" Sheirf asks.

"Wouldn't be a game without me, hey is that Stiles?" I ask as he runs out on the field.

"Oh no why is my son on the field?"

"Because he's on the team?"

"He is. My son is on the field"

He stands up and yells.

"My son is on the field!"

"Pray to god we don't loose!" I yell standing up beside him.

Lydia comes up and sits beside me.

"Got to go" I say and quickly make my way to the bench where Scott is.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Gerard made Finstock put you on the bench?"

"You guessed it"

Isaac comes and sits down beside us.

"You came to help?"

"I came to win"

"Give em hell" I say smiling.

He smiles back at me, nearly causing me to fall off the bench with shock. He looks down the field and the smile disapears. I follow his gaze and look at Gerard.

"Bastard" I mumble.

"You got a plan yet?" Isaac asks.

"Uh.. Right now its keep Jackson from killing anyone"

"Well that might be easier if you were in the game.

Scott sighs.

"We have to make it like couch won't have no choice but to play you"

"How do we do that? He has a bench full of guys he uses before he puts me on the field"

"Got it" I say clicking my fingers.

"What is it?" Scott asks.

"Isaac take out those guys but leave Murphy to me. We don't want couch to think your doing this only to get Scott on the field"

"Right but why Murphy?"

"He's the cutest there and I heard he liked my accent" I say shrugging. "Nothing will happen, I'll freeze him in the parking lott and use a memory loss spell on him after"

"Do it" Scott says nodding at me.

I get up and walk over to the bench. I look at the guy beside Murphy and nod. He moves and I sit beside Murphy smiling.

"I need to talk to you alone" I whisper in his ear.

Supprised I'm even talking to him he blushes and smiles at me.

"Bye couch" I say as I grab his hand and run off.

Couch yells insults and threatens to take him off the team.

"Moxie, I don't want to get kicked off the team"

"Ah don't mind him Murphy, you won't get kicked off"

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

Good I feel sorry for him. He's such a nice lad.

"Your really sweet Murphy. I'm sorry"

He raises an eyebrow and I rest my palm on his chest and uses the knock out spell. He falls on the ground behind him. I look around the empty parking lott and kneel down and toutch Murphy's forehead and use the memory loss spell.

I run back to the game. I pass Finstock as I run back to Scott, who now sits alone.

"Where's Murphy?"

"Mom needed a lift some place" I say pausing for a second before running to Scott.

"Where.."

"Number 14"

I sit down and watch as there's bumping and pushes on the field. Number 14 goes down.

"Shit" I say as me and Scott go over to his side.

"Its not broken but I can't move it"

"Could Jackson have just paralyzed you without us seeing?"

"I don't know" Scott says doubtful.

"I think so, I feel it spreading"

The streaker comes along and paramedics start lifting Isaac on. Couch comes up beside us.

"McCall your in or we forfit" he says as he hands or more like shoves the helmet into Scott's hands.

"Okay"

"Mars off the field"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I say and walk back to the bench.

Quickly we run to the guys locker room.

Isaac leans agaisnt the sinks. Gerard and two of his lackies face him. A sword in Gerard hands. A smile builds on Isaac's face.

"Hey! That's my mate your messing with"

They turn around to face us.

"Moxie Mars, how nice to see your face again, or should I say Anna's?"

"Fuck off! My ma has nothing to do with this!"

"But doesn't she?"

"What?"

"Do you know why your mother fled beacon hills back then?"

"Shut up"

"Kate wanted Derek, but Derek wanted her best friend, Anna. Kate threatened Anna and Anna left. Then when you were born she stabbed your mother through the heart"

"Shut up! That never happened! My ma died in childbirth"

"Why don't you ask Carol, or Frankie your grandmother.. She'd know" he says smiling.

I run for him but one of his lackies stops me. Scott lundges for another one. I flip the lackie on the ground and stand on his leg, hearing the deadly snap. I look for Gerard but he isn't around and nethier is Scott.

"Moxie, you okay?"

I bite my lip and fight fresh tears.

"Let's get out there" I say and together we walk out onto the field where paniced people run passed us and a group stands in a group around someone laying down.

We walk up to Scott in the group. I gasp as I look down. Tears run down my face as I look at Jackson, not breathing but bleeding with Lydia screaming.

"Oh god" I whisper.

"Look" Scott points out to Jackson's bloodly fingers.

"He did it himself?"

"To get away from Gerard?" My voice is a whimper.

"Mox, you crying?" Scott asks.

"Shit! I.. I promised I'd help him! I promised! Shit! Shit! He.. He must have thought I'd given up on him. He must have thought his only friend didn't care anymore"

Isaac suddenly wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and feel Scott patt my back.

"Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?" Is all I hear as Isaac tries to calm me down.

"Isaac I'm pregnant" I say into his shoulder.

He freezes. I look up into his wide saucer like eyes. His month hanging open. I feel like I've slapped him. He pushes me back slightly, he keeps one hand on my back and rests the other on my stomach. He stares at my stomach for a few minutes before looking back at me.

**So there's chapter 12 at last. Review and tell me what you think :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for following and faving me and reviewing my fanfic. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

Chapter 13 - Results.

"W-w-what do you mean your p-p-pregnant?" He can barely get the words out of his mouth.

"Hey guys, maybe you two should talk about this in private" Scott whispers to us.

Sighing and seeming like the only calm person here at the moment grab Isaac's hand and nearly drag him to the guys locker room.

He rushes to the sinks and splashes water on his face. Once, twice, three times. Wiping his wet face with his hands I see that its not the only thing rolling down his cheeks.

"Isaac, I mean pregnant. As in I'm-having-your-kid pregnant"

"B-b-but you can't b-b-be"

"Well I am"

He turns around and looks into the sink. Is he going to be sick? Oh shit I'm killing him. Or just freaking him out.

"I did this" he whispers to himself, reminding me of the scared boy I saw when I saw him after his father beat him and invited him into my house.

He turns around slowly and takes a while to reach my gaze.

"I'm sorry Moxie, I should have been prepared. I really didn't want this for us, for you"

"For me? Are you expecting me to raise your kid on me own?" I snap angrily my Irish accent becoming husky.

Isaac shakes his head and looks away from me. He can't even meet my gaze.

"Moxie I won't be a good father, I'll hurt it" he whispers.

"Alright first of all it's a baby not an it and second you won't hurt the baby. Why would you? I mean you have to take some of the blame, it's your fault as much as it is mine"

"No, Moxie I will end up hurting the baby. It's in me. My grandfather did it, my father did it, my brother did it before he died, I'll do it. Its in me to"

I scoff angrily. Does he really think I'm so stupid?

"I can't believe you! After all we've been through this is the one thing that stops you from moving on?"

"We can move on, if.. If you get rid of it"

"Rid of it? Isaac Lahey are you telling me to.. O mo. Dia I can't even say it! No. I won't do it. I can't do it. That's murder, to me that's worse than what Matt and Gerard made Jackson do!"

"It isn't murder" he says frowning and shaking his head. "It'll murder your future"

"My future? Oh the one without you? I really don't think that's a future I want to live in, dispite all our problems"

I sigh and try to calm down. Is there a point in even shouting? If he leaves me I'll have to raise his kid on my own. I close my eyes and try to calm my breathing and tears that build.

"You know what? Fine be that way" I open my eyes and send him the nastest glare I can muster. "run away to find a new pack"

He frowns in confusion.

"Oh you think I can't hear you talking? I can! Go head and run away from your problem Isaac. Its not a new pack you need, its a new fucking family but you obviously don't want that" I snap before turning around to leave.

"If your leaving, leave tonight, I don't want to have to see you again"

I keep walking towards it. The once mightly Hale house, now a burnt out shell of a house. He always came here, every night to remember in some way the days of his youth, recapture some part of his life.

"You know you were to be raised here Mox? We planned it out, Anna and me, where you would play in the garden, where you'd sleep. I do it now but.." He once said to me when I found him here.

I knocked three times before calling his name. I felt a little like sheldon from the 'The Big Bang Theory'

He opens the door. Nothing other than a scowl on his face. Behind him I see the man from my nightmare smiling at me.

"Hello Anna" he exclaims smiling widely now.

"This is a nightmare, thank god!" I exclaim, thinking I was having the most vivid nightmare ever.

"If it is then I'm dreaming too, and believe me I wish I was" Derek says moving aside to let me in.

I walk in and raise an eyebrow at the man.

"I could have figured" I turn to Derek. "We need to talk, I'm telling you first before I tell Carol or she'll kill me"

Derek looks from the man to me.

"Moxie this is Peter, my uncle. Peter, my daughter Moxie"

"Well look at you" Peter exclaims walking towards me and taking both my hands in his. "You look just like your mother"

I don't like the way his eyes roam around my body. I pull away quickly.

"Where is Anna? How is she?"

"You could have asked her yourself" Derek mutters before walking into the sitting room.

"Ehh she died durin' childbirth" I say quietly as I walk passed him into the sitting room. "Can you give us some space?"

He smiles at me and walks out the door. I raise an eyebrow. Did it really matter? I mean he'll hear Derek shout the house down anyway.

Derek stands infront of the charred remains of the fireplace. Kinda ironic to how this place died. He faces it with his back to me. I suppose that's best, I don't want to see his face when I tell him.

"Derek, don't get mad or annoyed or upset by what I'm going to tell you"

"Your pregnant" he says simply and taking me by supprise.

Is Carol going to guess right away? I suppose my speach wasn't as well thought out as I planned.

"Yes"

"Isaac's the father?"

"Yes"

"He's leaving with Erica and Boyd tonight, are you leaving too?"

"No"

Derek turns to me. His expression the same scowl he usually gives but he's paler than usual and his eyes are wilder.

"Why not? Because of Carol?"

"He never asked me"

"Moxie there's much to this isn't there?"

"He doesn't want the baby"

"Did you jump to that?"

"No he very nearly said it"

Derek sighs and closes his eyes. He doesn't act the way I thought he would. Angry and murderous were what I was thinking but now he looks no different really than usual.

"So he's leaving you? With his baby that he should be minding too?"

"Yeah"

"God Moxie why couldn't you have waited until you where married to have a baby" he says sighing again.

"Ehh you think I planned this? I didn't think this would happen!" I snap.

"Moxie do you want to have this baby?"

"Well its not like I'm faced with a choice here, it would be a sin to give it up but a sin to have"

"How're you going to tell Carol?"

"I don't even want to think about that right now"

Derek walks towards me and patts my shoulder.

"Its like the past is repeating itself" he mutters.

I look down to my feet. Carol, Carol the women I dreaded most. If Derek's reaction wasn't so bad maybe Carol will be more understanding.

"No!"

Carol pushes me out of the door before throwing out my bag.

"I will not have it in my house Moxie!"

"But Carol.. What am I to do? What am I going to do? Isaac's leaving"

"Figure it out!"

She slams the door in my face. I continue to look on in shock. What the fuck just happened?

"Fucking bitch!" I yell at the house.

Standing there for a few minutes more I sling my bag over my shoulder and sigh. What now? Derek will kill me if he finds out Carol kicked me out.

I look across the road and see Derek leaning agaisnt his black car with his arms across his chest. His face as shocked as mine.

"Eh what happened?" He asks.

"Carol kicked me out" I say while walking over to him.

"Well that brings back memories"

"Good for you, but what about me? I have no where to go!"

He frowns at me.

"What do you think I'm here for?"

"To laugh at my expenise"

He rolls his eyes and scoffs before nodding to the car.

"Get in"

Faced with no other choice I sigh and get into the car.

"Well your going to have to share with him until he leaves"

"Derek if you havnt noticed that boy is the reason I'm here!"

"Yeah act like I'm not in the room"

"Shut up Isaac!" Both me and Derek say as we turn around to scowl at him sitting on the bed.

"Well until I clean out Erica's room this is all I've got, sorry I'm not a hotel for teens you know?"

He walks out and slams the door behind him. I growl in fustration before walking over to him.

"Why're you still here anyway? I thought you were leaving?"

"Leaving? How'd you know that..."

"I heard you and Scott yesturday talking about it.. You leaving with Erica and Boyd. Why'd you stay?"

"Because Derek needs me"

"Awwh how sweet, you must stay for all the people that need you"

"Ohh how that stings" he says rolling his eyes at me.

"Ohh go jump off a bridge, infact let me help you"

"Derek this will never work out!" Isaac yells expecting Derek will hear him.

"Yeah like Derek's going to..."

"Make it work!" Comes the roar of the Alpha. "Stop fighting! I'm working"

"Working at what trying to drive me insane?!"

"Moxie cut it out!"

I glare at Isaac.

"Gobshite, get off my bed"

"Your bed?!"

"Isaac don't start!" Derek yells.

I smirk as Isaac gets off the bed. I lay down at it and watch Isaac lean agaisnt the wall. The room's very bare except for the bed, also its very old. Like the rest of this funny warehouse.

The mood has changed from slightly murderous to calm winds. I walk in from exploring the warehouse. As I walked into my room ,until Derek cleans out the others, I realise its empty.

Huh didn't I leave with Isaac still here?

Shrugging I take my bag and head to the bathroom. The werehouse is silent as I walk to it. They must have gone out, out hunting for Stiles. Poor Stiles. He must be scared.. Wait a minute this is Stiles I'm talking about.

I shake my head and change into P.J shorts and a huge black t-shirt with Jack Skelliton on the front and back. With NBC written at the back under his mad grinning face. I can't help but toutch my stomach as I look in the mirror.

"I can't believe something so tiny can be the cause of so much trouble" I mutter as I rub it gently.

I walk back to the room, dragging my bag behind me. I throw the bag at the corner of the room and curl into bed, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

The thought of this baby scares me abit. I'm going to have to go through painful birth, get streach marks, go through mad mood swings, raise this kid on my own. Its going to be hard. I won't get any time for me once the baby's born. I won't be Moxie anymore I'll be Mammy.

I try push those thoughts away as I try think of baby names. I want a name that has meaning, to be named after something specail.

Getting out of bed and to my bag I look around for a pen and paper. Only finding a pen and a crumbled piece of paper I go back to the bed and write Girls on one side and Boys on the other and draw a line through the middle. Chewing the pen I think hard. I scribble down names I like.

Daniel. Erik. Isaac. Marie. Nicki. Olivia. Reyna. Tori. Urich. Vanessa. Wilbert. Xavier. Yessy. Zack. Mia. Taylor. Tyler. Maya. Mercy. Cassie. Joey. Kayla. Kyle. Eva. Eve. Evie. Elouise. Ellcie. Marcie. May. Abby. Maricanna. Lornie. Lorna. Lorrie. Lottie. Marcilinn. Arianda. Marco. Polow. Connie. Bonnie. Maricann. Naddia. Naddie.

Noticing I wrote his name down I scribble it out and continue with my list.

The sounds of footsteps walking into the room wakes me, though I keep my eyes closed. The footsteps walk towards me and stop. I feel fingertips slide down my face to my chin and then the crackling of a hand picking up the sheet. The sigh letting me know its Isaac. He chuckles slightly. There's another set of footsteps.

"Here, for you to sleep on tonight"

I peek through my eyelids and only catch a small glance at Derek at the door holding a heavy looking chair with ease. I close my eyes fully and listen to the sounds of footsteps and hushed voices. Soon they stop and there's the sound of the door shutting softly.

I sit up, shocking him. I patt the empty space beside me. He cocks an eyebrow at me.

"You won't be able to sleep in the chair, come on"

"What your being nice all of a sudden?" He says cocking an eyebrow.

"Your the one that's been acting a cunt" I say rolling my eyes.

"I'll pass"

"Suit yourself but when it starts to get tonight don't come crawling back to me"

I lie back down and wrap the blankets around me.

As I slowly open my drozy eyes, I take in the bare wooden room. Remembering last night I try to roll over to see Isaac but the warm arms around my waist don't let me. Slowly I slip my hands down to his resting gently on my stomach. I smile and rest my head agaisnt the pillow again only to rest it on paper. I manage to pick it up without distrubing him.

It's the baby names list. Looking down my lists I see he's added some.

Molly. Nathan. Bella. Voilet. Ciara. Zara. Linsay. Kate. Jake. Harry. Gwen. Freddie. Daniela. Simon. Anna. Peter. Oscar. Izzy. Tiana. Rosalie. Ethna. Willow.

Laughing lightly I put the rest down beside me and rest my head agaisnt the pillow again. I guess there's something Isaac's not telling me.

**Sorry its the worst chapter in the fanfic. I'm in a rush to update because I have to get ready for school and its ten pasted seven and my bus is at half and I'm not dressed or nothing. So review? Loved to hear from ya's :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh gosh guys. Thanks for the reviews, fav's and follows. I might do a season three of my own. Just thinking about it. Might do it if I get some more reviews :) **

**So enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 14 - I Don't Wanna Die.

Its later in the day when Derek wakes us up. He looks embrassed as he walks into the room, Isaac in the same bed as me. Maybe he's just happy that I havnt killed him and that we've kinda made up. If that's what you'd call it.

"Isaac get up!" Derek bellows causing Isaac to suddenly lift his head and look up at Derek, suddenly wide awake.

Mo. Dhia why didn't he do that when I was pushing him to give me more of the blanket?

Stupid alpha.

"What's wrong? You find Stiles?"

"No, Scott wants you to help him look"

Isaac looks at me, a smirk on his ever good looking face. Its hard for me to keep a straight face, I mean, he's nearly on top of me.

"Isaac now!" Derek yells as he walks out.

Isaac pulls himself off the bed. He throughs on a blue jumper on the end of the bed.

"I added more names to your list" he says without looking up and reaching for his trousers.

"Yeah.. I.. I saw that"

"I think Tiana's a nice name for a girl"

"Yeah.. Yeah... are you trying to tell me something here Isaac?"

He stands up and looks around for something, maybe his shoes. Finding them by the door he walks over to them.

"Nope"

With that he walks out, closing the door behind him. I lay back on the bed and sigh heavily.

"He'll be the feckin' death of me, he will"

Sighing I make my way up to the old Hale house. Walking in I call for Derek, Isaac, Scott.. Anybody. I've been board since they left this morning. The only thing I've done so far is go agaisnt Derek and walk out of the stupid werehouse. The sound of howling is faint but I don't want to go see who it is. Wouldn't really supprise me if its Erica or Boyd, getting scared that there on there own and crawling back to Derek's pack.

I look up at the stair case. I wonder what's upstairs? I wonder what I'll find.. I wonder if it'll hold me?

Feeling no time but the present I slowly put on foot on one step. Carefully I test the step. Seems pretty stable, but this is the first step where talking about here. Carefully I put one foot on the step above the next.

Soon I'm up the stairs and the only thing I've broken are two steps.

"So now what Mox? Your at the top of the stairs" I mutter to myself. "Let see the horror's of the Hale past"

I slowly walk to the closest door. The smell of ash and dust is more stronger up here. I look into the small room full of the remains of a bed, a drawer, a melted seat and a bookshelf with old charred books on it.

Slowly I walk towards the bed, the sheets on the bed merely dust and ash. The curtains are open and the window is black with where the fire got at it. The drawer looks like it wasn't really toutched. I open one of the small doors on the dresser and look inside. There's a small notepad, silver jewerly and book of some sort. I raise an eyebrow at my findings. The strange book was burned at the edges from where the fire got at it. I carefully pull them out. The jewerly shining in the dim light. Its a silver locket, engraved with the symbols on my ma's book.

With them in my arms I open the next drawer and find nothing but clothes and a small doll. The doll is very beautiful and remains untouched by the fire. The doll scares me though, the face of the doll I've seen before. The face of my mother with her silverly blonde hair and perfect bright eyes. Didn't Carol say that her father made dolls for a company? He made one for my mother for her thirteenth birthday. But what's it doing in the Hale house and why?

"The mystery of ya Ma just keeps getting less and less clearer" I mutter before taking out the doll and wondering over to the bookcase.

My foot goes through one of the floorboards, frightening me. I sigh with relief when I pull it out and don't go through the floor.

Looking through the books on the bookcase they hold little importance to me but I take them anyway. Stories of Joan of Ark, Light A Penny Candle and Romeo and Juilet where something I had been meaning to read anyway.

Maybe they where my Anutie Laura's? Maybe my mother did stay here after all? Maybe.. Oh I don't know. Slowly making my way to the next door, I kick the door back and look down into the room. The giant hole in the room allows me to look into the remains of the sitting room.

I go back, happy with my findings. Sitting on the second bottom step I stare at the doll once more before carefully sitting her in my bag. I place the locket in too, along with the story books. Derek has a lot to explain.

I open the strange book and chuckle slightly to myself as I realise its an old photo album.

Faint writing on the front page. I can make out Derek's name and a few numbers. 1992.

I squint and see the words January and an A.

I carefully turn the page. Its like an old scrap book. Derek in every picture, along with my mother and a pretty girl with brown hair about Derek's age.

The sound of the door opening causes me to slam the book shut and shove it into my bag quickly.

I look up at Derek, Scott, Peter and Isaac walk into the house and stare at me.

"Moxie I told you to stay at home" Derek says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Derek I don't want to stay at 'home' I want to find Stiles, I've been thinking of serveral things that could help us"

Peter walks towards me, smiling.

"Moxie dearest, we don't need your help, please get off the stairs"

Sending him another death glare I move and walk over to Scott and Isaac.

"I told you I looked everywhere"

"Didn't look here"

Peter takes the step away from the stairs, the step I was sitting on. We watch as he pulls out a black case. It looks hard and clumpy.

"What is that a book?"

"No, its a laptop, what century are you living in?"

"Ha Derek got owned" I say smiling.

"A few days after the coma I transferred everything I had, fortunately the argents arnt the only ones keeping records"

Scott phone starts to ring. Isaac takes me hand in his and pulls me along, to follow Derek and Peter.

"I thought of another name"

"Oh really? Like what?" I ask supprised.

"Lucy"

"Your really liking the girls names huh?" I ask smirking.

As I walk into the morge I glance at Ms McCall's horrified face.

"Whatever it is it can't be that... O MO. DHIA!" I yell as I see Jackson laying in the black bag.

His claws resting over his chest while a cocoon like substance covers his body to his neck.

The guys come over and look away. Isaac go closer to Jackson, a weird look of interest over takes his features.

"What's happening to him?" Scott asks.

"I thought you were going to tell me what it is..."

Jackson moves slightly causing everyone to jump back.

"Wooow woow wooow" Isaac and Scott say in chorus.

"Oh yes, like he's going to hear you and stop moving" I say sarcasicly.

Isaac pulls me into his chest.

"Mom could you zip it up please?"

"Hang on, Ms McCall I'll do it"

She gladly stands back as I walk towards Jackson. I take the zipper and stare down at him once more.

"He's turning into a beta"

"What's that?" Isaac asks.

"Wow your behind, he's going to turn into something stronger, more evil, more destroive"

I zip the bag over him slowly. I can't help him like I said I would. Jackson starts to move and bare his teeth, his eyes still closed.

"Zip!" Scott yells.

Jackson does it again"

I zip it up and rush over to Isaac, he wraps his arms around me. Jackson continues to move while Scott dialls a number on his phone.

"Not sure If we have time for that"

"Wait.. Wait.. Hold up! Hold up!" I whisper as I spot a group of people walk on.

"Okay go.. Go!" I whisper and the boys walk out with Jackson in the bag.

Halway past the cars Scott suddenly let's go of Jackson.

"Really?!" I whisper angrily.

A car pulls up behind us. I turn around to face it.

"Oh look daddy-in-law's here for ya Scott"

Chris Argent walks towards us.

"Wait, he's alone"

"More than you know"

"What do you want?"

He sighs. "We don't have much in common Scott, but at the moment we have a common enemy"

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here"

"He doesn't mean Jackson Scott"

"Gerard has twisted his way into Gerard's head, the same way he did to Kate, I'm loosing her and I know your loosing her too"

"Your right, so can you trust me to fix this"

He nods slightly.

"Then can you let us go?"

"No, my car is faster"

Loading Jackson into the backseat of the jeep, Isaac pulls me into his lap while Scott sits in the front with Mr Chris Friggin Argent.

"I think he's stopped moving" Isaac says.

"He couldn't be, the transformation isn't complete"

"Maybe he's early?"

"Where's Derek"

Derek comes running towards us, full wolf.

"Can I just say that, that kinda looks gay, no offence but it kinda does"

Argent raises his eyebrow at me. I smile at him and look down at Derek. He does a backflip and kinds infront of us. He raises his head, his glowing red eyes peircing. He stands up and turns human again. He looks at Argent.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you"

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting" he turns to Scott, Isaac and myself. "Get him inside"

We all look down at Jackson's body.

"Where are they?" Scott asks Derek.

"Who?"

"Peter and Lydia"

"Peter's here, he's hiding because he's not strong enough.. Smarter than I thought"

"Woo woo woo you said we were going to save him" Scott yells as Derek starts to unzip the bag.

"Where passed that now, alright Gerard has control over him now. He's turned him into his own personal gaurd dog, so that Jackson could get even more bigger and more powerful"

"But Jackson's going to be unpredictable now, Gerard won't be able to control him for long"

"That's right, he won't do that. If Jackson's a dog then he's turning rabit. And my father won't let a rabit dog live"

"That's right" a voice says. We all look in its direction. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead"

Derek raises his claws up but Jackson, suddenly awake, does too and stabs Derek in the stomach. I can't help the gasp of fear leaving me lips. Jackson lifts him higher and throws Derek away as if he was as light as a feather.

"Well done to the last Scott, like the concerend friend you are you brought Jackon to Derek to save him. But you just didn't realise you were bringing Derek to me"

An arrow is shot at Scott but he ducks. It hits Isaac in the should beside me. He goes down and I fall down to my knees beside him. I quickly pull it out while he hisses in pain. I stroke his head gently and whisper soothing words even though my words are shaky and my hand is unsteady.

"Its okay, its okay, your going to heal"

Scott helps me lift Isaac. We get him away from the fight to heal. Gun shots can be heard as well as hisses and growls.

"Moxie, stay down"

I can only watch the scene. I feel a hand on my should. I look up at Peter.

"Get angry Moxie, I know your not really like us but you can save them"

"How? How can I do that?"

"Just get angry, anger is your key"

"But I can't.."

"Look" he points.

I watch as Isaac walks but Allison stands in his way, stopping him. She stabs him twice in the stomach before he tries to stop her, he kneals over and she stabs him from behind. A uncontroable growl builds up in my chest. My hands are shaking in anger as I clench them into fists. I run over to her and pull her back by her shoulders. She stabs my arms with her knifes but that doesn't stop me, I feel no pain. I snarl my teeth and pull her to the ground. I can already feel the change. I sit on top of her, holding her down. She slashes again at me but I don't feel anything but warm blood on my arms. Grabbing her hair I begin to pull but also bang her head on the ground. Fear is slight in her eyes as she kicks me back.

"Don't kill her Moxie!" Scott yells.

"And let her kill my mate?! Fuck no!" I yell twice as angry.

She kicks me hard in the side, causing me to flew across the room and agaisnt some boxes. I manage to stand and snarl at her.

"Oh nobody kicks the pregnant girl and gets away with it bitch!"

Running for her I grab her by the shoulders and throw her across the room, but she keeps getting up. I'm not fast enough to avoid the knife she throws at me, hitting me straight in the breast bone. Falling to my knees I pull out the knife. Feeling weak I feel the ground beneath me. The knife was dipped in something.

"Allison!"

I hear knifes dropping and see the Kanima grab Allison but the neck and hold her up by it.

"Not yet sweetheart"

"What are you doing?"

"He's doing what he came here to do" Scott says.

"Then you know?"

"What's he talking about"

"It was the night outside the hospail when I threatened your mother wasn't it? I knew I saw something in your eyes. I could smell it" Gerard continues, ignoring Allison.

"He's dying" I hear Isaac say.

"I am but so's your mate young man, unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet, but the supernatural does"

I hear rushing feet and Isaac looms over me. He looks at me with guilt and pain. His eyes dart around me, he must see all the blood. He pales. I can't hold the pain anymore but all I can manage are I few whimpers.

"You monster"

"Not yet"

"What are you doing?"

"You'd kill her too?"

"When it comes to survival I'd kill my own son.. Scott"

Isaac toutches my face but it can't stop the pain.

"But Derek's bite isn't the only thing I want"

"Wait what?" Isaac asks, his head snapping up.

"Oh yes, his daughter too"

Isaac scoops me up in his arms. I feel too weak.

"What do you want with her?" Derek spits.

"Her power, her blood is so pure of witch blood as it tries to heal the stab wounds.. Her blood wouldn't just me stronger... Mixed with the Alpha bite.."

"It'll make you all powerful.. Immortal.." I half whisper.

I hear laughter.

"Anna's book taught you well"

I rest my head on Isaac's shoulder and shut my eyes. The pain decreasing slightly. I blank out for a few minutes.. I'm awoke by a soft whinning. I open my eyes and look up at Isaac who now sits on his knees. A scream, a god awful sound filles the room. My eyes go quickly towards it and I see the black liquid pour from the bite.

"He's rejecting it" I say my voice barely above a whisper.

Gerard looks down at it.

"What is this?"

"I had a plan too" Scott says.

Gerard takes out a small metal cap and opens it. Blue and white pills fall to the floor.

"No.. No.."

He crushes the ones in his hand, angrily before falling to his knees. Black liquid comes from his eyes, nose and mouth. Isaac covers my eyes so I can't see but I can hear. Head the black liquid fall to the ground, then hear the body fall.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hear Derek asks.

"You might be an Alpha.. But your not mine"

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

It happens so fast. Isaac puts me down on the floor.

"What can I do to help you?"

"I don't think you can Isaac" I say tearful. "There must have been something on the knife, go help them"

Isaac's face fills with rage as he leaves me. All I can see is the ceiling and feel a blackness wash over me. The pain coming back to me, worse than before. I cry out but manage to open my eyes. Jackson stands, alive and holy crap a werewolf! Lydia runs over to him and they embrace, tightly, never letting go. I can't help the cry leaving my lips as the pain suddenly becomes hot, really really hot. I sqeeze my eyes shut. Is this what dying feels like? Oh god..

"What do we do?!"

"God there's so much blood.."

"Moxie!"

The pain subsides and I open my eyes slowly. Everything is like super slow moe. I can't hear. Everyone's just looking down at me mouthing words. Stiles, Derek and Isaac are crying. Allison buries her head in Scott's shoulder.

Peter's above me. He looks to Derek and at his watch. Isaac looks from me to Allison. Pure rage and angry filling his face. He looks like he's shouting at her. I've never seen him so mad. Stiles patts Derek's shoulder. Lydia looks on with shock while Jackson looks on at me with pure shock and horror, a single tear running down his face.

I can't breathe. I havnt been breathing. Am I dead? I can't be dead... Everything goes black and I can't feel anything anymore.

I open my eyes but close them quick as the bright white light burns them.

"Moxie.. Moxie.." A soft voice calls.

I slowly open them again. The light fades and is replaced by green, blue and all sorts of scents and colours. I look at the beautiful meadow around me. The girl sitting beside dressed in a white dress, her silverly blonde hair and perfectly shaped. She looks at me from her daisy chain.

"Hi Moxie"

I gulp before whispering shocked.

"Hi Ma"

"Your not meant to be here yet"

"Here? Where's here?"

Ma smiles one last time before disappearing. Then the whole meadow fades and everythings black.

I start hearing voices and footsteps. Voices of people I can't place.

"Its not working Derek"

"Try again!"

"I can't bring her back.. She's not breathing, she has no pulse, she's gone Derek"

"She can't be! She doesn't smell dead!"

"And there's a small heartbeat.. Listen.."

My lungs begin to burn. Burn with the need of oxygen, of air. Opening my eyes wide I push myself up and gasp for air. Coughing and panting hard. The bright light burns my eyes. There's suddenly a lot of beeping noises and gasps. I shut my eyes but keep on breathing heavy. I sound choked.. Like I've been strangled or drowned.

My throat still burns but my god am I thirsty. I try calm down my breathing, slowly.. Thinking of calm things.. The occean.. Sleeping..

"Moxie?"

My eyes flutter open. The burning light toning down now. I blink a couple of times for shapes and blurs to become clearer.

"Moxie.. Moxie can you talk to me?"

Decan stands infront of me, looking at me with pure shock.

"Water.. I need water" I manage to croak out.

There's some fumbling and then suddenly I'm handed a shaking glass out water. Gulping down the whole liquid I feel my mouth feel less dry and my throat less dry too.

I shut my eyes and try shake away the dizzy spell.

"Oh god.. That's something I don't want to do any time soon"

I open my eyes and look at the stunned pale faces of everybody in the room.

Isaac's the first to smile and run towards me. He grabs me in a bone crushing hug, causing me to chock and cough again.

"Carefull she's fragile and weak!" Decan orders.

"Moxie how're you alive?!" Stiles asks shocked and walking towards me.

"I.. I died? I thought I blacked out.."

"No you were dead a full twenty minutes" Decan informs me.

"I don't believe it" Derek half whispers and takes me from Isaac's grib.

Isaac growls but Derek ignores him. He takes my face in his hands, carefully steading me on my feet.

"I felt like I was loosing Anna all over again.. Do you how that felt? How could you be so stupid! Your pregnant for god's sake Moxie"

He hugs me tightly before I'm snatched from his grasp and back into Isaac's arms. Lydia's eyes roll to the back of her head as she falls backwards. Jackson's quickly beside her on the floor.

"Unbelieveable.. Anytime someone else gets all the attention.. Ms Lydia Martin always takes it away from you"

Scott laughs and walks towards me and pulls me from Isaac's grasp.

"You scared us shitless" he mumbles.

"Did ya not like living in a world with me McCall? Was it too normal?" I tease before Stiles takes me from him.

He doesn't say anything, I already know what he must be feeling.

"Oh Stiles.. Its going to be okay" I mutter into his shoulder.

I hear a sniff and I pull away from him. I look at Decan and smile.

"Thanks"

He smiles back.

"I didn't doubt you wouldn't come back.. Your protected"

"Protected by what?"

"Something powerful.. A gaurdan angle prohaps"

Remembering the meadow I smile.

"Yeah maybe"

**So here's chapter 14. I might continue and do a chapter 15. So review and tell me what you think. Such I do a season three? It won't be based on the new season that hasn't come up yet, it'll be different. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) thanks again for reading and sorry for spelling errors. **

**- DreamerCarroll15 xoxo **


	15. Season Three

**Hey Guys. So I'm deciding to do a season 3. This won't have anything to do with season 3 of TeenWolf this Is just something I think might happen. I'm keeping it together with my fanfic on Season 2. So thanks so much for your reviews and your favs and follows. I hope you continue to read this and like it. So here's my own 'Season 3'. Enjoy.**

**Btw I'm fast forwarding to seven months after the last eposide of TeenWolf cause I've got great chapters lined up.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

Chapter 15 - To Bring To Your Attention.

Flipping through the photo's again I sigh. Derek and my ma. Derek and my ma. Derek, my ma and Kate Argent.

In each photo Derek looks so happy, so gentle. There's one photo at the end that's really weird. Its a photo of my ma and she's her arms wrapped around her stomach looking up a Derek. Worry creases her young face while Derek just looks down in shock.

I wonder if I'll ever get round to asking him? Its been seven months since I've found the books, the photos, the creepy doll.. but I guess it'll never come out.

"Mox.. You in here?" A voice calls into the old Hale house.

"Yeah" I call back to Stiles.

Damn, just when you think you've got five minutes of peace. The sound of his footsteps on the old wooden floors of the old burnt out house.

"You shouldnt be here, its bad for the baby.. You could fall or..."

"Stiles don't start if I hear one more thing about injuring the baby I'm going to drop kick your ass"

"I can take on a pregnant women" he says shrugging and sitting down beside me agaisnt the staircase.

"So what's up? Why're ya lookin' for me?"

"Cause Isaac's going out of his freaking mind.."

I roll my eyes at Stiles. My god I'm not even gone an hour.

"So how've ya been? I havnt seen ya in ages"

Stiles looks up at the black ceiling and sighs.

"The Lydia thing.. I guess it was meant to happen.. The being kidnapped by Gerard made me and my dad closer.. He shortened his hours"

"Awwh that's great Stiles" I say smiling.

"Yeah.. Just peachy"

"Something wrong with that?"

"No.. Its just he's trying to make me forget about Lydia.. Move on.. Find someone new"

"You should.. Its not healthy"

"And sitting in here is?"

"Shut up, were done talking about me"

He looks at me, I have to look at him.

"I don't want to move on though Moxie, I've loved her since 3rd grade"

"I know, but ya have to move on or you'll end up alone, living in a tiny, dinky apartment that your dad's paying for, with if your lucky a cat"

"Wow thanks, since when can you see into the future?" He says rolling his eyes.

"Damn it boy, I could beat you right now! Go find someone nice, pretty, smart, loyal and go out with her.. Hell marry her!"

"Shame they don't make girls like that anymore"

"You'll find someone Stiles, we always find someone"

"Like you and Isaac?"

"Yeah.. I guess, even though right now I want to kick his teeth in"

"Why what happened?"

"Just on and on about how I shouldn't do this or that affects the baby and shit. My god, he'll have the shock of his life when the baby comes out healthy and happy"

"Do you know if its a boy or a girl?"

"No.. Its going to be a supprise"

"Wow.. A christmas supprise"

"Yeah.. Due the 5th of December"

I smile and rub my swollen stomach.

The sound of a car pulling up makes me whince.

"I didn't say anything" Stiles says as the motor stops.

Sitting in the small apartment I sigh as Derek starts again on how I have to stay put. I shouldn't be moving around as much. I get up and walk into the small bedroom and grab the locket and photo album. I walk back to Derek and dump them on the kitchen Island. Derek stops talking and looks down at them.

"Just bringing to your attention" I mumble as I look down at them too.

Derek flinches and takes a step back, as if these things haunt him.

"Where did you get these?" He stutters in complete shock. "How did you make it up the stairs?"

"That's a little insulting" I say frowning. "I got them about seven months ago now. You know when I wasn't as heavy"

I roll my eyes and lean agaisnt the sink waiting for his reply.

"Have.. Have.."

"I went through them"

"Them.."

"Yeah, I got a lot more stuff too.. A doll, books.. Well that's pretty much it"

Derek doesn't look at me, he doesn't scowl or glare. He just stands there, his eyes dead and his mouth twisted into a sad pout.

"Derek.. I need ya ta tell me about me ma..." I mumble.

I wanted to know. I've always wanted to know. Why did she pick Derek? What was she like? How come all this happened? When did she live with Derek and his family?

"Your mother.. She.. She was a lot like you"

I raise an eyebrow at him even though his eyes never leave the table with the photo album and the locket.

"In what way?"

The death leaves his eyes as he smiles slightly.

"Like that, stuborn, always wanting to know more, trying to get to the bottom of things. She was shy around new people. She never shut up when she felt comfortable with you"

He looks up at me and the smile drops.

"Your going down the same path as her Moxie"

I don't respond. I'm too eager to hear more about her. Sadly that doesn't work with Derek.

"I don't understand how she was fourteen and you were seventeen"

"Nobody did.. It just happened" he shrugged. "She was my mate. I loved her. I really did. Hell I still do"

Again silence. Derek picks up the album and flicks through it.

"Anna's parents hated me you know, that's why Carol hates me because.." He trails off.

I get the picture. They hated him because they blamed him for her death. Sure my 'grandparents' hate me too. And now Carol hates me.

"You didn't kill her Derek" I say softly.

"I know.. Its just sometimes I wish it had been different"

I nod and swollow a lump in my throat. God I did too. I wonder if Derek wouldn't be the angry sullen guy he is today. He doesn't look it in the photos.

The door slamming makes us both jump and look at Isaac walking in. We both just stare at him like we've been caught taking cookies from the cookie jar.

"Something wrong?" He askes with a raised eyebrow.

Its awhile before he gets a reply. Isaac spots the locket and album. He points to them.

"What's this?"

"Nothing" I say quickly as he walks over.

He looks to Derek who's looking at me and then to me.

"What's going on?" He asks nervous.

The green grass is freshly cut and soft under my feet. I'm back in Ireland and for once the weather is fine. I'm looking up at the old care home where I used to live. When I was five and sent to live. When I was ten I came to live here. When I was thirteen I came to live here. Now I'm back again. I don't remember coming back. I don't know why I'm hear. But the sound of laughter behind the house makes me forget these questions. I follow it to the back yard and open the gate that allows me entrance to the back yard.

"You heard me Connie.. I bet I can do thirty" I hear a childish voice yell at the top of her lungs.

Is that.. Darna Adams?

"If you make it to thirty Adams I'll do the washing up when your on duty the rest of the month" another voice calls.

Connie Dias.

The girls sit on a red and white checkered blanket with a weave basket in the middle of them.

I freeze as I realise they really are my old friends.

They look up as if sensing my presence.

"She's here now Connie" Darna says looking at a now worried Connie. "She'll help"

Darna stands and walks over to me. All the child like happness leaving her face.

"Moxie, you gotta help"

"Help?" I ask confused.

What the hell is going on here?

"Connie, help Connie. She's in trouble with the Alpha's"

"Alpha's? What Alpha's?"

"The Alpha pack. The ones that drew on your daddy's door"

The Alpha pack? They've been quiet for months. Derek has Scott and Isaac out every night looking for them but there's never any sign.

"Connie's in trouble Moxie. Big trouble"

"Darna your not making sense"

Darna glares at me, angry that I don't get what she see's as so clear.

"There going to hurt Connie"

"Why? Connie's with you" I look over at Connie who has now disapeared.

"No.. They have Connie.. They have Connie Moxie" Darna starts to cry.

"Darna.. Darna calm down"

She sniffs and wipes her now dark eyes.

"Help her Moxie"

And with that I feel someone shaking me.

"How?" I ask but Darna runs away, into the woods behind the carehome. "How do I help her?!" I yell after her.

"Moxie.. Moxie wake up!" Isaac's voice fills my ears.

Taking a long intake of air I snap open my eyes and look around the room. Isaac stands above me, looking down at me as if he's going to lose it with fear.

"What.. What happen?" I ask.

"You were calling out weird things in your sleep"

I rub my tired eyes.

"Moxie" he says sighing. He sits beside me on the bed and leans forward and holds his hands in head, making me realise how tired he is. I'd say he hasn't gotten a full nights sleep in the past seven months.

"Isaac, you should sleep. Your running on energy and you can't run forever"

"I can't, If I don't Derek'll hunt my ass"

"He'll have to get passed me and let me tell you its pretty damn hard"

I can make out a smile in the dim room.

He crawls into the bed beside me, wrapping one arm under my neck and the other over my stomach.

"You said something about the Alpha pack in your sleep"

"Did I?"

"Yeah.. Were you having nightmares about them?"

"No.. I forget what was dreaming about" I lie even though Darna's voice was ringing softly in my ears.

There going to hurt Connie.

"Alright" Isaac mumbles, too tired to see through to my lie.

He falls asleep as soon as he closes his eyes. Derek's working him and Scott too hard. I wonder what Scott's like? I havnt seen him in awhile. I can't sleep for the rest of the night, afraid of what my crazy ass mind will think of next.

**Oh god. Sorry to everyone about this god awful chapter. It'll get better in the next chapter. So review? Free hugs to all my reviewers. Sorry again if you don't like this. Its 2 am and my brains fried. **

**DreamerCarroll15**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dialling the number again I feel fresh panic. Connie's been missing for weeks now, disappeared just like that in Settle. The longer I put off looking for her the dreams get worse, more vivid.

"Hello?"

I sigh in relief as someone answers the phone.

"Hi is Connie there?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Moxie.. Moxie Mars"

"Moxie? Is that you? Jesus I didn't even recognize your voice"

"Miss McLean?" I ask unsure. It's been so long since I heard someone from home.

Of coarse its McLean who else? Your ringing your old care home Moxie duh!

"Yeah. God its been awhile hasn't it? How're ya gettin on in America?"

"Ah nah too bad.. I've eh made a life for myself anyway"

Yeah. 16 and pregnant with a Werewolfs child while I myself am half witch half werewolf and am getting weird dreams about my old care roommate being taken by an Alpha pack that is endangering my fathers pack. Did I mention I'm due in a few days? Some feckin life.

"Ah that's good. Good for you. I knew sending you away there would be good for you. That's where Connie is now. Studying in college mind you"

Oh yeah. Best decision you ever made McLean. Wait did she just say?

"Oh really? How long has she been in America?"

"Two months after you left when she turned eighteen"

"Oh okay. Has she been in contact from you? Did she change her number?"

"No.. she hasn't rang in awhile now that I think of it.. no its still that same one.. why?"

"Oh I'm just trying to get a hold of her.. to catch up.."

"Ah right well if I hear from her I'll tell her to give ya a buzz alright?"

"Yeah thanks Miss McLean"

"I really am happy for ya Moxie"

I can't help but smile. Most kids that end up at Miss McLean's end up in jail or shot. Miss McLean's is like a care kids last resort. Kids rarely get adopted or fostered. I was the first in a long line of twenty years according to Miss McLean herself.

"Yeah me too"

"I'll let ya go love, I've two new teenagers and there not half driving me up the wall"

I laugh lightly remembering all the times that used to be me and Connie or Darla.

"Alright. Bye"

"Bye love"

The click at the other end of the line makes me sigh. Resting my head on my palm as I sit on the couch I can't help but stare at my stomach.

"Can't do much until you arrive. What am I going to do next?"

There's nobody to talk to, Isaac's away more now that there has been a sighting of an unknown Werewolf in the area. Scott's gone with him. Stiles is with his Da. I don't trust Allison anymore, the girl tried to kill me what do you expect she very nearly succeeded. Erica and Boyd are gone not that I was close to them anyway. Derek's with Scott and Issac. Don't even mention Lydia and Jackson's busy doing god knows what.

I guess I should make new friends. But looking like a whale and pregnant at sixteen won't really bring me a bus load of friends. Sighing again I decide on more important matters.

Connie Dias.

Connie has been in America. She was at Lydia's party. Lydia knows Connie. Wait maybe it was Stiles that knew Connie.. I mean he was friends with most of the people at that party believe it or not.

Dialling Stiles number I can't help the anxious feeling in my gut.

"Hello?"

"Stiles I.. I.. do you know Connie Dias?"

"Connie Dias? Blonde right? Kinda why?"

"She's an old friend of mine. Just wondering if you've seen her around? Or heard from her?"

"Not since Lydia's party.. why? What's going on?"

"She's missing a few weeks now"

"Missing? Like got into a white van missing or just missing?"

"What? Stiles.." I say pinching the bridge of my nose.

"How long has she been missing?"

"Months... She first came here two months after me which is nine months ago now"

"Moxie, I don't know how to tell you this but after nine months, the possibilities of her still being alive..."

"No Stiles she's still alive. I know she is. I'm having weird dreams about being asked, well yelled at, to go help her"

"Okay Moxie are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine bar the fact that I'm always alone now a days. Some people can't even stand the feckin sight of me "

"Dude don't you go out like at all?"

"No.."

"So what Derek's holding you prisoner?"

"I guess you could say that.. I mean.. I'm never allowed leave incase I hurt myself"

"And you haven't left? That doesn't sound like the Moxie Mars I know"

Stiles is right. Hearing it out load really makes the situation real.

"Really Stiles... I don't even know what I'm doing anymore" I say honestly, even close to tears. "I don't think I can look after a child half the time.."

"Then leave. Your unhappy. Start a new life for yourself"

"Leave? And go where?"

"You can stay with me until your back on your feet.. I mean Dad won't be happy with a baby but I can twist it"

"Stiles I can't do that"

"The Moxie Mars I know would have gotten out of there at the start of all this depression"

"Wow Doctor Phil"

"Yeah am I great or what?"

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

"Look where are you?"

"You know where Doms Motels is?"

"Yeah its about twenty minutes out of town... Wait your in a motel?"

"Yeah since last time I've seen you at the Hale house"

"Jeez Moxie what do you do all day?"

"If I'm lucky sleep"

"Right I'm on my way"

"Kay, its room 421"

"Got it"

With that Stiles hangs up leaving me to wonder at the feeling of anger in my stomach. Stiles is right. I shouldn't stay here, I should leave. Heaving myself off the couch I make my way to the bedroom and open the wardrobe. Grabbing the bag on the hanger on the inside door of the wardrobe I just start shoving random clothes in.

Why should I stay? I'm not happy here. What am I waiting for? A boyfriend that doesn't even come home some nights? What have I gotten myself into? Why haven't I done this before? Zipping up the bag I sit on the bed, feeling the baby give me a little nudge. I pat my baby softly.

"Yeah I can't wait to leave either"

I can't help the feeling of excitement as I wait for Stiles. I really do need to get more now. The door opening takes me by surprise. Woah Stiles was quick. But wouldn't Stiles knock?

Isaac walks into the bedroom, his face splattered with muck along with his clothes. Leaves stuck in his hair. His eyes go to me and the bag beside me. Pure panic fills his face.

"Moxie what are you doing?"

I can't help the feeling of guilt as I look at him. Could I even tell him? Could I even formulate the words in my mouth?

"I'm leaving you"

"Leaving? Leaving me?" He repeats as he paces the room, his hands go to his hair as he tries to wrap his head around it. "W-why?"

"Why? Your asking me why?" Anger fills my voice.

I thought it was obvious? Can't he see it? How can he not see it?

"I'm sick of living like this Isaac! That's why! I'm not happy! I can't do anything. Your never around for me anymore! It's as if your trying to avoid me"

He just keeps pacing and running his hands through his hair.

"I can't do this anymore Isaac. I don't want to be here"

"I can't help it. Derek has me out looking. Don't you think I'd rather be here then out there? I can't do anything about that"

"Why? Why can't you?" I yell.

"Because he's my alpha!" He shouts.

The silence in the room is deafening.

"Well.. I guess he's more important than me and your child so"

Grabbing the bag I heave myself up and walk out of the room.

"Moxie you not going" he growls as he grabs my wrist.

"You can't stop me Isaac!"

Suddenly I hear a little pop.

"Did you hear that?" I ask calming down Abit at the strange noise.

"What?" He asks.

I start to make for the door again when I feel very wet. Looking down I can't help my little yelp.

"Oh my god! Not now!"

"What?" Isaac asks coming closer to me.

"Are you really that blind? Isaac my waters broke"

"What?!" He screams grabbing my waist.

"Oh my god the baby's coming!"

A/N: whoa I haven't written a chapter in ages.. gosh. Well what do you think of my very dramatic chapter?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - When We Get There.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles yells as he walks into the motel room on Isaac holding me up and freaking out while I continue to look at myself.

"Stiles I need to go to the hospital"

"Why? And why's his face like that? Are you standing in pee?"

"Stiles! Take me to the hospital!" I yell.

Are boys really this blind or is it just the ones I know?

"Right, what do I do? Are you in Labour? You can't do that in my car! Oh god..." He trails off as he sees serious glare on my face. "I'll take one side you take the other" he says to a panicking Isaac.

I sure know how to pick my men huh?

Both suddenly figure out that they need to get me to the hospital and decide the best way is to carry me.

"Queen chair" Stiles says as he puffs, realising how heavy I am.

"What's going on? Is Moxie hurt?" Scott asks as Issac and Stiles load me into the back.

"What are you doing here?" I meant to ask but instead it came out as a scream.

"Whoa whoa whoa Stiles said there was an emergency"

Isaac gets in beside me and Stiles suddenly puts the petal to the metal.

"Push one more time" the doctor instructs as another shot of pain bursts through me.

Punching hard I cry out. Why is this so hard?

"Again push... push"

"Shut the fuck up Stiles!" I scream even though he's the only one other than the doctor and nurses with me.

He's a lot braver than I thought. Pushing harder than before the doors burst open and a little scream comes from nowhere. The room is silent as the little screams fill the air.

The doctor passes the red sticky bundle to one of the nurses who quickly leaves the room.

"Where are you taking my baby?" I ask. My whole body fills with fear and worry. What if there's something wrong with my baby?

"Your baby will be fine Miss Mars, as will you. Now just rest. Your baby will be back shortly" the doctor says smiling before leaving.

I look to the Derek, Isaac and Scott as they stand there. I can't help but smile.

"Just in time" I say as they all look at me in horror.

"That's what having a baby looks like..." Scott trails off.

"It was like a bubble.." Derek shakes his head of the memory.

"Oh get over yourselves" I say as I lay back.

Isaac remains silent, thinking about something.

"Do you know if its a boy or a girl?" Derek asks noticing my worried glance at Isaac.

"We will soon. Isn't it kind of weird how they didn't tell me.."

"Mox don't worry about it" Stiles says as he sits down in the chair beside me.

"I'm going to go on patrol" Isaac says as he suddenly walks out.

Scott and Derek exchange a quick glance. There's something there not telling me. The nurse walks in, holding a gurgling bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. Boy? Doesn't Isaac want to help name our son? I look to Derek with big glistening eyes as I feel the tears. Scott sighs.

"I'll go find him" he walks out of the room.

"Here she is" the nurse smiles as she hands me my baby.

Wait.. girl? I look down at the tiny girl in my arms. Her large electric blue eyes look up at me wide with dark framed lashes. Already she has brown little curls. I can't help but stare as the little baby in my hands looks at me. My baby is all I can think. My beautifully baby girl.

"Hi Alainn" I whisper to her, she blinks at me a couple of times.

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"She's cute" Stiles says as he plays with her curls.

"Why Alainn?" Derek asks closer now.

I look up at him, he stares at Tegan as if shocked to see her.

"Alainn means beautiful in Irish"

"Oh coarse you'd pick something Irish Seamus" Stiles says smiling to himself.

"You called the baby Seamus?" Scott asks as he walks in through the door alone.

"No, her names Alainn" (All-ing)

"It's Irish for beautiful" Stiles nods.

"Where's Isaac?" I ask avoiding Scotts eyes.

"He.. he needs a breather"

I nod. He'll be okay. It's just been a painful and scary 27 hours. A new doctor comes back into the room holding a clipboard.

"I'm sorry Miss Mars but this is a hospital so I'm going to have to ask all your friends to leave. That includes the ones in the waiting room"

"Who else is in the waiting room guys?" I ask as the three exchange looks.

A/N sorry for not updating sooner I just have been so busy! so next chapter should be up soon.

so you now... review?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - A Night I Won't Forget.

Jackson walks through the doors behind the doctor. I nearly laugh as Jackson holds flowers in his hand. I nearly face palm myself.

"You all can't be here!" The doctor angrily states.

"Come on Stiles we'll go" Scott says as he pulls Stiles up from the seat.

"Bye Mox, by Al.."

"Stiles you call my daughter Al again and I will personally lock you in a house full of spiders"

His jaw drops I'm fake shock as I roll my eyes.

"I'll go find Issac" Derek says as he leaves the room.

"Thanks for telling me you were pregnant Mars" Jackson says as he sits beside me.

The doctor gives up and walks out too, leaving me alone with Jackson and Alainn.

"She's got your hair" he states as he looks at her.

"Yeah... How're you feeling? It's been months. No call, no texts, nothing"

"I'm just exploring my wolf"

"Gay"

"Shut it Mars"

"Killjoy... How's things with you and Lydia? I heard your worrying her to death.. do me a favour and stay away until she dies?"

He snorts smiling.

"Pig" I frown as he laughs.

"I just don't want to be near Lydia. She's annoying"

"But you love her?"

"I'm not sure anymore. Your in a worse state than I am though"

"Excuse my messy hair but if you hadn't noticed I just had a kid so I have an excuse"

"I mean after I tell you something"

"Oh.. okay.."

What could he want to tell me.

"Moxie I know I've been a jerk since I've known you..."

"Abit"

He frowns but continues.

"I just want you to know that I'll be here for you and Al.."

"Thats nice Jackson but everything's going to be fine now and my daughters name is Alainn, not Al.. you want to be beaten with an inch of your life?"

He raises his eyebrows confused.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know about what?"

"Moxie.. Issac's left you.."

-Issac's Pov-

I can't. I just can't do it. I keep running through the woods not caring that Derek is calling for me.

I can't go back there. I'll hurt the baby. It's in my blood.

"Issac! Issac stop!"

I can't do this. I can't do this.

-Nobody's Pov-

Scott caught up with Isaac as he raced the forest. He rammed Issac into a tree. Issac gave up. He slumped against the tree as Scott stood above him.

"So that's it? Your going to just leave? After all she's been through?"

"You don't understand Scott. I can't take it"

"Issac there's a girl in that hospital that loves you more than anything and your going to leave? Think about that for a second"

"She was going to leave me! You don't get it"

"Your right I dont get it. I'd kill for Allison to be that way. She nearly died for you! This can't be how it ends"

Issac stood.

"I don't want to be the one that she looks on with hate when I hurt the baby"

"You won't do that"

"You don't know me the way you think you do Scott"

Issac took a deep breath before running off again leaving Scott in the forest. Scott ran back to the hospital not knowing how he was going to break the news to Moxie. As he changed back human. He didn't know what to say.

A/N sorry this is a god awful chapter. i've got writers block but the next chapter should be better I promise.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Worry

-Moxie Pov-

"Moxie.. Moxie?"

Jackson snaps his fingers infront of my eyes trying to get a response from me. I can't shake my head of the shock. Isaac left me? I didn't think it would really happen. I know I'd been leaving him but it was different the other way around. It was.. hurtful.

"Moxie.."

I look up at Jackson. What's he still doing here? He leans in, looking me dead in the eyes.

"It's going to be okay Moxie, I know it must seem hard for you but don't worry. I'll look after you and Alainn"

I blink a couple of times before raising an eyebrow at him. Did Jackson Whittmore just say he was going to look after me and Alainn? That's what I thought I heard..

"What?" I whisper trying to understand what he meant.

"Me and you.. we could raise Alainn.. together"

I shake my head again. I'm dreaming. I've got to be dreaming. This is all a painful nightmare.

"But.. but.. Isaac will come back... He will won't he?"

Jackson sighs before connecting his gaze with mine.

"If he comes back I'll tear him a new one.. he can't just do this. He can't just walk away"

"But what about Lydia..."

"I don't care about Lydia.. its you Moxie I want you"

I rest my back against the wall behind me.

"I.. I don't know.."

"Think about Alainn's future Moxie. I could give her so much"

"Money isn't everything"

"I wasn't just talking about money"

"Your parents will kill you"

"My parents are easily won over"

Sighing I know its the best choice. What other choice do I have?

"Okay Jackson.. for Alainn"

He flashes me his rare million dollar smile making wonder what I've gotten myself into.

I was still sore after having Alainn so I remained in hospital for a week. After a week I was ready to leave and go meet the Whittmores. I was lying if I said I wasn't lying. Derek had taken his granddaughter for the day. I only hope it isn't hunting.

Jackson picked me up from the hospital in his car. The day before Stiles dropped in my bag.

"Are you sure about this Moxie?" He asked.

Stiles worry hadn't reached me at the time but now it had invaded my body like the common cold.

I had never been inside the Whittmore house. I'd been at their door a good while back, back before Isaac and finding out my heritage.  
As Jackson pulled into the drive way I couldn't help but want to stay in the car and never get out.

"You shouldn't worry you know"

How could he be so calm and relaxed about this? He was letting me and my daughter stay with his family and we weren't even going out.

"They know I'm coming right?"

"Yes"

"They know I'm a mother right?"

"Yes. Now come on and stop wasting time" he said as he got out of the car.

Oh there's the Jackson we all know and hate. Well I suppose I shouldn't hate with him helping me out. Getting out of the car I follow Jackson up the drive to his house until a sudden young voice calls my name.

"Moxie!"

Turning around slowly I look at the young blonde girl running towards me. Grabbing my waist hard Christy nearly crushes all my bones as she hugs me.

"Hey Chrisy..."

How could I forget that Carol live across from Jackson? How could I be so stupid?

"Where have you been?"

"On holiday" I lie quickly.

"When are you coming home?"

"I.. I came come home Christy.."

"Why?"

I bite my lip and look at Jackson with wide eyes. He shrugs.

"Listen Chris... I don't live with you anymore.. I'll visit you though"

Christy let's me go and looks up at me.

"You better" she says before she runs off.

Jackson raises an eyebrow at me, wanting me to explain.

"Later.. let's go get this over with" I say as I quickly walk by him to the front door.

Here goes nothing.

A/N sorry if its been a long while since my last update its just I've had writers block. I think its gone now. Anyway sorry this is just a filler. Next chapter we shall meet the Whittmores and see if the shit hits the fan so..

Comment.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Beginning to an End.

Jackson casually opened the door and walked in. I couldn't bring myself to walk through the doors.

This is a stupid idea. A very bad, very stupid idea.

"Come on" Jackson gestured to me from inside.

Gulping I walking through the doors and into a richly designed sitting room. The hallway is red. With a dark carpet with red rugged stair case with a lovely brown table at the bottom.

"There she is" a women says as she walks towards me with her arms spread out.

Her light brown hair reaches her shoulders while her lightly tanned face has seen too many Sun resorts. She has kind eyes though and a welcoming warm eseness to her. Her red long skirt goes to just below her knees complete with a white blouse and wedge heels.

She wraps her arms around me in a warm hug. Nervously I hug her back. The women squeals with excitement.  
"Mox this is my mother Jane" Jackson says to me, nodding at the women.

Jane's eyes widden with excitement and joy at the word 'mother.' A word I'd say is rarely said in this house.

"I'm Moxie" I introduce myself.

Jane smiles at me again before looking around me and around Jackson.

"So.. where's my granddaughter? She hasn't grown up yet has she?" Jane asks laughing at her own joke.

"She's spending some time with her grandfather" I answer looking at Jackson with a raised eyebrow.

Her granddaughter? What was this women talking about? What had Jackson said?

"Oh I can't wait to meet her. What's her name? Jackson won't tell me anything or than the babys a girl"

"I'll get your bags Mox" Jackson says as he quickly leaves the house.

"Come on into the sitting room, don't be shy, your family now" Jane says as she pulls me after her into the next room.

The sitting room is just like the hallway. Red but this time with cream couches and a cream mantle piece above the fire. She sits me down in the couch sofa infront of a beautiful brown coffee table.

"Oh where are my manners? Would you like something to drink? Eat?"

"Oh no thank you Mrs Whitmore"

"Please call me Jane, now tell me about my darling little granddaughter. I should properly ask you about yourself but I'm so excited that I'm all over the shop"

She laughs again. It's a nice laugh. A happy mother type laugh. God if she's so happy why is Jackson so.. Jackson?

"Well her names Alainn.."

"Alainn? That's a strange name.. beautiful in a way.."

"It's Irish for beautiful"

"Irish, your from Ireland then?"

"Yes Mrs.. I mean Jane. I lived there in a foster home until last year"

"Oh yes that's right Carol fostered you.. how is Carol?"

She's asking me how Carol is? Carol only lives across the road from her and she's asking me? Weird..

"Were eh not on speaking terms" I explain awkwardly.

"Ah. I bet that's when you were pregnant?"

"Yes, she eh didn't approve"

"Yes, well she never did like me. I was the popular one, she was the.. how can I put it.. the runt of the litter. She was never the same after her sister left. You look a lot like Carol's little sister.. Alana I think it was.."

"Anna" I continue for her as I watch her face go into a dream like phase.

"Yes Anna.. pretty little thing she was.. are you related in any way?"

"Anna was my ma"

She snaps out of her dream phase just as the door slams, informing us of Jackson's arrival from getting my bag.

"Was?"

"She died in childbirth with me"

"Oh how awful! Truly dreadful"

I raise an eyebrow at her. Over dramatic much?

"Yeah.."

"So your father's still alive? How come you never went to live with him?"

"Well I didn't know I had a father until last year when I met him. He's going off for awhile.."

By going off still looking for the Alpha pack. More evidence was found last night. Derek's gone on a mad hunt now with on himself and Scott, he's at his last tread.  
Jackson walks into the room and looks to me.

"What me to help you unpack?" He asks.

Wow the boy could really come to you in a time of need. Quickly I got up from my seat on the sofa.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs Whitmore" I say nearly racing out of the room.

"Jane" she called after me.  
"Got it" I muttered.

Jackson followed me up behind me on the stairs. He led me to the direction of a door and opened it, leading me in. The room was black and cold giving me an awful feel of depression.

"Well wow you certainly have a great taste in decore" I say as I walk in.

"This is our room"

"By our you better mean me and Alainn" I say as I look around the room.

"Well yeah but I stay here too"

Understanding where he's going I nod slowly before laying on the bed.

"I get the bed you get the floor.. got it"

I swear to god I think I just heard him chuckle. I look up to him smiling at me.

"So.. where's your Da?" I ask as I promp myself up.

"At work. He won't be back until dinner"

"Hmm okay"

The knock at the door grabs my attention as I stare at the women dressed in blue and white clothing looking in on us nervously. Her warm dark eyes fill with nerves as she looks at Jackson.

"Master Jackson, I just wanted to introduce myself to your eh houseguests"

I look up to Jackson, a surprised smile on my face. I smile at the women as I get off the bed.

"Hello I'm Moxie" I say extending my hand.

The women nods, her neatly tied black hair pinned back.

"I'm Claudia, the Whittmores maid, also I'm to help you with the child"

"That's so thoughtful" I say slowly as I thought of the words.

I turn to Jackson who glares at the women.

"If ya don't mind me asking, where is the child?"

I turn back to Claudia smiling again. Poor women. She must of seen all sorts of Jackson. Sorts I hope I never see.

"I'll be collecting her soon. You could drop by then if you want"

"Of coarse miss"

She quickly leaves, happy to get out of Jackson's line of vision. Closing the door behind me I start on the first question that's been on my lips since I walked into the sitting room.

"Why did your mother call Alainn her grandchild? You have told her that Alainn isn't yours right?" I ask walking towards him and poking him hard in the chest.

"How else did you expect you and her to stay? They wouldn't do this out of the kindness of there hearts you know"

"Then why offer if you knew they wouldn't agree with it?"

He doesn't answer me.

"You should hurry and pick up Alainn" he mutters as walks out of the room.

My mouth drops with shock and anger. Did he just leave the room mid argument? Who does that? Shaking my head I quickly open up ny suitcase. Alainn doesn't need to be picked up until later. Besides Derek wants to spend any spare time he has with her.

The old hale house. I can't believe he brought my daughter to an old burnt out house where she could get hurt.

"Derek Hale!" I yell as I storm into the house.

Nothing. Silence.

"Derek?" I call out unsure.

Maybe he's not here.

The sound of giggling gets closer though. I keep walking. Suddenly I've walked outside into the backyard of the Hale house. I'd never been out in the backyard before. Though it wasn't your usual backyard, there were bare trees in most places but still, the fence around a square of the back of the Hale house could still be seen. I looked out to Derek sitting on a blanket with Alainn in his arms, happily laughing away. I can't help the smile on my lips as I watch them. Derek never looked so.. cute? Harmless? Happy?

"Dad" I call out.

This time he hears me and turns around. He smiles at me.

"Oh hey Moxie. Is it time already?"

Walking up to him I nod slowly.

"You'll see her soon" I say as I hold out my arms.

Alainn's big bright eyes seem to light up when she sees me. Maybe she's still to young to remember certain people but I can't shake the feeling that she recognises me. Derek walks with me back to Jackson's car.

"Do you think you could get Jackson to join the pack?" Derek asks me as I strap Alainn in.

"Yeah I think I could handle that" I say smiling.

It would be great payback.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" He asks laughing.

I roll my eyes before closing the back door and leaning against the door. I shrug and smile.

"How are you getting on with the Alpha pack?"

"Scott hunted down a blonde one. He's with her now as we speak"

"He better not be hurting anybody. You should let him get some rest. You too. You can keep running on fuels. You need to power down for awhile"

"I can't Moxie. Not while there still out there"

I sigh before raising my eyebrows.

"Well catch 'em soon. I better head back Jackson will kill me if I'm late for meeting his father"

"If he lays a hand on you or Alainn.." he starts seriously, anger filling his eyes its scary.

"I was joking. If he was I would have done something about it by now"

"Right. I'll see you soon Moxie"

"Yeah.. bye"

Derek took a deep breath before putting his arms around me. What? Usually I'm the one who hugs.. Derek just stands there awkwardly.

"Bye Da" I say as he pulls away.

He smiles and nods before heading back to the house. I will never understand men. Getting into the car I rev the engine, proud of how the engine purrs. Looking up I notice something moving between the trees. Squinting I gasp at the sight before me. Isaac stands there watching me, his hands in his pockets, watching me causally. Once he notices I see him he turns around and walks away. I'm about to get out and follow him when Alainn coos in the back. Deciding against it I pull out of the Hales house and back to Jackson's. The sense of a new life growing weaker and weaker with each mile.

A/N: wow I never thought I'd finish it! Haha so thanks guys for reading and commenting and voting all this time. Makes me feel really special that you like this story :) Remember book two should be up soon so remember to read that too. And if you cant wait just read one of my other stories


End file.
